TSK: Rise of the Neo Moon!
by Knoto
Summary: Taking place after "The Sailor Kids?" the Senshi are now going to build Crystal Tokyo known as the Crystal Era in a way they did not expect. Please read TSK before reading this fiction or you WILL be confused. same pairings, and many new ones.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the new fiction! "TSK: Rise of the Neo Moon!" This fiction takes place directly after "The Sailor Kids?" so please read that fiction first if you haven't already. a few quick side notes and then we will go right to the fiction. I am currently looking for a new place to host the website. I have taken it down so I can revamp a few things and what not. That will be my project over the x mas holiday. The forums are still up and if you would like to visit them take a look for the web address at the bottom of the page or on my profile.

I also want to say that I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! and with that info bestowed lets get on with the fiction!

* * *

TSK: Rise of the Neo Moon!

Chapter 1: Taking Flight, Lighting Flame! Start of Haruka and Mari, Rei and Yumi!

As the airship left the familiarity of the shrine behind Mari already started to miss the other Senshi. The airship gained altitude quickly and soon was masked by the clouds. The main deck had a lot of workers constantly pumping pedals to make the propellers rotate. Three people worked a series wooden panels in the back to keep the ship facing the right direction. Some were opened, others closed. It looked like a fairly simple pattern.

Cade lead them inside the ship where the same wood layered throughout. Their lives were fairly simple and thus there wasn't much to see besides a few woven chairs, sleeping mats, and a few corner hammocks. The old man took his seat in one of the chairs while the other two followed suit.

"Now then." The old man said as he started to settle in, "I know that this life isn't one of glamor, but it'll do. Your welcome to anything you see. We all share what we have willingly so you shouldn't feel as if you would impose." Removing his cloak of feathers he draped it over his legs as a blanket.

"Thank you Cade. It means a lot to us that you have chosen earth as a place you wish to call home, it means even more to Mari and I that you are willing to take us along." Haruka said to start a pleasant conversation.

"I'm sure there are many things you mean to ask me considering our ways are unfamiliar for you, so please go on ahead. We have quite awhile before we meet up with the others." In his old years he enjoyed random banter just fine, but he also had the experience to know that friendly aimless musings could happen any day.

"Are you sure you are alright with my grilling you with questions this early on? We have only just met." Haruka offered her patience in order to be polite, but she did have the urge to ask a lot of different things.

"As I said, do not think anything you do to be an imposition. After all, I still have the choice to answer it or not. That said, we are simple people with very little we feel we need to hide." Cade replied before a child ran through the doors.

"CADE! YOUR BACK!" The girl shouted as she ran to give him hug. Long dark brown hair framed her face and she looked a few years older than Mari. Her clothes consisted of a shirt of thin short furs multiple shades of blues and blacks, along with a pair of shorts made from the same material. On her feet were boots lines with white down from some sort of hatchling.

"Hello Xen. Your just the person I wanted to see." Cade said introducing the girl next too him. "This is Xen, she is the only child in our travel party." Then he regarded Mari for a moment thinking of something. "Xen, this small wing here is Mari, I hope you and her will get along well. If you would do me a favor I would like you to show her around the ship a little bit."

"Yeah sure I can do that." Xen said as she looked to the younger girl in front of her. "Alright then, Mari, come with me and I'll show you the highest point on the ship." Grabbing Mari's hand she left no time for a response as she raced out the door leaving both adults with raised eyebrows.

"That girl is a bundle of never ending energy sometimes." Cade chuckled as he settled back into his seat. "It's about time she had someone around her age to befriend. Anyway back to what we were going to speak on. Have you any questions you would like me to answer?"

Haruka nodded and thought carefully how to form her questions so she would not offend the man. The first of many would be simple. "Where are we going currently?"

"We have chosen a secluded area where we will land the ship. There are many other clans of wind who will meet us there. Together we will seek out a living in the mountains and valleys to build a new society out of what little we have left." Taking his cloak he stood and gestured Haruka to follow him.

Walking at a snails pace he came to the wall and opened a square of the wood. Wind rushed in from the gap that had just been made. They felt the slow decent of the ship and knew they hadn't traveled very far just yet. Looking out the window she saw many people all dressed in either some type of animal skin, scale, fur, or feathers. Seeing the confusion on her face Cade explained the very large mass of people.

"There are many who travel the galaxies looking for a place of refuge, for most of the people still live in troubled times. The White Moon kingdom at one time held a large populace of Senshi. It was a merger point for the smaller nomadic families who sought out a living in a safe place. However that is a story that has been erased from the history books ever since the Battle of Elements." Cade spoke the last sentence as if it were common fact.

"The Battle of Elements?" Haruka questioned as she scanned the many people below her. "Does that have to do with why you're here now? I thought there were only going to be fifty of you." All of them looked roughly the same, how was it possible for them to be from different places. It didn't seem logical.

"Yes, you see, long ago before the days of the Silver Millennium and the fall of the Kingdom there was a far different war that kept families up at night. It has been spoken only in quiet whispers now that so many years have past. Back in those days the planets of similar origin all clustered together. Ones of air, like us for example, stayed with our own kind. We couldn't not survive conditions most of the other planets had and the same applied to them, they couldn't survive with us. This caused fear since each planet could pose a danger to one another. Battle ensued and in the end, most of the civilizations that had been built on the planets were destroyed. There was only one woman who sought to bring an end to such turmoil. She and a small group of followers left in search of a new home. Many from the wind planets followed her." Cade explained as he took his seat back in the chair. He knew it would be a while to finally reach ground since they didn't use any form of advanced technology.

"What was the name of the woman?" Haruka asked as she followed suit. She was still finding it hard to grasp the fact that there would be such a large war before the Silver Millennium. Then again Setsuna rarely spoke of anything before that era.

"She was a master of combat who swore her allegiance to the deities of the wind. Her real name is not known to those alive today. She took up instead an alias to hide from enemies. She called herself Uranus and as she traveled she gained a sort of popularity as a hero for the people living on the wind planets. Finally just when she was about to give up, her travel party came into contact with those from other planets. They too wanted to have a place to start a new life and sought no ill will. New hope built within our leader as she found more and more people searching for homes. Nine different groups traveling as one finally found an empty space. It had not yet been cultivated and was large enough to tear into pieces for them all. They used their powers to blast the very large mass and each of them hurled away into the distance. All that was left in the space was the very central core of the planet. That is the story once told of how the White Moon came to be." Cade said with a smile. He grew up with that story, even if he didn't know if it was true or not his memories of the fairytale gave him hope.

"That's one hell of a story. It is also far different than what I know. Then again, we Senshi find that things never go as planned half of the time anyway." Haruka said as she laughed lightly, she wasn't sure if she could fully believe it, but apart of it explained why some of the planets may not have liked each other as the years progressed. "So if that's true than all of those people down there happen to be my kin as well then?"

"Yes, that would be correct. Of the people I lead there are fifty but, that does not mean there aren't others Pluto may have contacted. Those that want a safe place of refuge have come to you seeking aid. Please do not let them down." Cade stood from his seat once he felt the soft thud of land and directed himself slowly to the door. "We shall continue this later, for now we shall lead the ones ready to depart up the mountains to prepare lodgings for the ones who will come later."

Haruka followed Cade outside as a mass of people stood in crowds. Humans weren't the only life it seemed as gigantic flightless birds walked side by side with handlers. They were dark brown in color and very strong looking. Xen and Mari by this time had already mounted one. Even if it was one of the smallest ones the bird was still taller than Haruka. "What the hell is that thing! MARI GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Haruka gawked losing sight of where Cade had gone before Mari and Xen approached. Up close she was sure that the bird had to be almost seven feet tall.

"Relax would you. He's doesn't bite. If your afraid of this little guy wait till you see the older ones." Xen laughed as she steered the bird over and instructed it to sit down. When she dismounted she helped Mari climb off. "What's wrong You haven't seen an Aepyornis before?" the little girl laughed when she saw the look on the taller blonds face.

"A what now?" Haruka looked to the bird face to face. Now that it was sitting down it was finally shorter than her. A gift that she thanked the gods for at that moment. The thing was huge and even if it looked friendly that last thing she would want to do was piss it off.

"It's called an Aepyornis. They were birds that used to live here on earth as well a long time ago. They died off here but where we come from they still live in abundance. We use them for traveling on the ground since they are pretty strong. The ones we breed grow to about ten feet tall and can be about eight hundred pounds. It's my job as a stable hand to help look after them." Xen explained showing them around the small area inhabited by the birds.

Behind her more and more people gathered on the gigantic birds. Some of the bigger ones were carrying bags and long flat segments of wood that Haruka noticed were parts of the flying ships. The smaller ones were being fitted with saddles so that they could be ridden. When they entered the main area Cade was already ahead of the rest of the people giving instruction in preparation for leaving. When the people saw Haruka silence took over as they lowered to their knees in respect. It was discomforting to see that many people bowing in respect.

"Everyone this is Haruka, the current barer of the name Uranus! Trust in her ability to carry the name as we follow her into a new life with our heads held high! No longer will we be forced to seek a new solace, for when we reach the many mountains we will have homes and food guaranteed once again! The first group will leave shortly to reach a point of safety by nightfall, the rest of us will leave at daybreak! Merging our people by different paths will allow us to build trade routes far more quickly. You have your travel parties assigned so please be careful on your journeys tomorrow!" Cade shouted as joyful cheers filled the air. Before many dispersed to continue with the preparations.

"Well looks like I need to finish getting the Aepyornis ready to leave or we will need to go on foot." Xen said as she started to leave. "Mari why don't you come with me so Cade and your papa can talk!" She shouted after getting a few feet away. The aqua haired girl was quick to follow behind excited to see more of the giant birds.

"That was some pep talk there Cade. Are you sure you didn't over do it just a bit?" Haruka said jokingly now that her ego was largely boosted. Looking around many still had their eyes on her and were fearful to show any form of disrespect. It was a very odd thing to experience for the first time.

"Nonsense! This is exactly what they needed to hear! Anyway onto more pressing matters. Someone will need to guide them too the new area we have found to start building our homes. A few people with supplies have already gone ahead, I would like you and Mari to go on ahead of the rest of us and meet up with them. From there you can follow a route around the various mountains and lay markings to note your passages. This will allow our people a safe way to build places to live and teach those that migrate the safest ways to travel." He requested as a few of the other travelers from a different planet than his own beckoned for his aid.

"How will we get there? If your implying we take one of those bird things you've got another thing coming…" the blond said as Cade began to instruct the travelers how to attach wheels to the bottom of their ship to turn it into a sort of wagon.

"Don't worry you will not be going alone. I'll see to it that Xen will take you." Cade replied before continuing his explanation of wheel attachments. That's when the afore mentioned girl returned on a much larger bird than before.

"This one's ready to be hooked to the next wagon Cade, where should I take him?" The voice rang out as Mari followed suit quickly with "Man these guys move fast!" She was having quite a good time riding the birds, in a way Haruka felt a sense of peace that Mari fit in so well.

"Actually I have a better use for him! Go back and get the chicks and come back I want you to lead Haruka and Mari to the first check point we've set up." Cade instructed and received a nod from the Girl before giving the bird the orders to charge off speeding back to where the rest of the flock happen to be kept.

When Xen came back she had brought four chicks that had been hatched only a few months back. At two feet tall and barely seventy pounds they were not ready to be ridden by any means. There were two older chicks that were almost a year old and at five feet and two hundred pounds they were much larger. All of them were attached to lead ropes and seemed to follow the directions of their handler very well.

"We're all set up here!" Xen shouted as she approached and commanded the bird she was mounted on to sit. "Haruka get on, he can easily carry the three of us no problem." She explained as she moved to place Mari in front of her so that the aqua haired girl was at the base of the birds neck.

Nodding Haruka slowly mounted the tall bird and braced herself as tall animal stood up. Starting as a soft trot the younger chicks kept pace as Xen lead them up the mountain. "Wow, The little buggers are fast." Haruka said watching the smallest of chicks running to maintain the pace.

"Yep they can be, this is how we teach them to follow commands when we can't ride them. Following the lead birds teaches them to follow an example and over time they learn to follow the commands we give them. Starting them off early by having them follow an adult bird they grow used to the commands and our voices. It makes it easier when we are handling them later in their lives." Xen explained before making a few clicking noises with her tongue when the smaller birds started to slow their progress and moved out of formation.

"How long have you worked in the stables?" Mari asked as the she felt the bird slow down a bit while weaving through a few rocks and small shrubs. She loved the feel of the high speeds the birds could run at. her lips had become chapped from all of the wind hitting her face. Haruka felt at one with the bird finally and learned to shift her body to avoid being thrown off.

"Hmm, well my whole life really. When my planet became desolate the few remaining survivors left with Cade. I was one of them." Xen said keeping her focus on the birds. "Where's your family, or parents? Are they with you too?" Haruka questioned lightly. She saw the child in front of her tense slightly before giving an answer.

"No, I don't really know where my family is.. We were separated from each other a few years back. The people who follow Cade are only small in number compared to how big we used to be. Most of us are missing at least one or more family members. That's why we were hoping to see if they had joined up with other nomads like ourselves." Xen said as she rounded another corner on the Cliff side..

They were high in elevation and the sun was starting to set. It was getting cold as they rode up the rocky path. The chill in the air was crisp the higher up the mountain they went and soon they could see their breath.. After riding in silence for a short while they saw a cave dimly lit in the distance and Xen commanded the bird to slow it's speed.

The area inside the cave had been expertly carved to a rounded perfection. Smaller indents had been carved and filled with bits of straw. Many other large birds filled the spaces and there were a few new empty ones.. After the three riders dismounted the large bird, the saddle was removed and the leads the chicks were on had been placed on the wall. Xen went about to make sure each bird had food and water before she lead Haruka and Mari through the crafted piece of handy work..

This cave was man made, there was no doubt in that. The rock had been sanded to a smooth consistency. The walls had hammocks hanging on the top, the floors were lined with soft wonderful fur. Chairs weaved from woods had seats covered in down from the chicks once it had molted and been cleaned. There were three men sleeping on one side and never woke to the noise of the new inhabitants.

Xen explained that the only times they really used the caves were for sleep and bad weather… When they made enough of them in many areas of the world the smaller families could migrant from place to place as their lives dictated.. Some would most likely choose only a small route while others would span as much area as they could. Their contribution to society would be merchants, and traders to get the goods of the other planets from place to place. Some would choose to only use the air, other families would go by land using the birds as their means of transport.

That night sleep came slowly for Haruka as she thought about everything that had transpired through out the day. She thought of Xen and Mari, how the two of them seemed to get along so well. She thought of the way of life, how it seemed simple and yet so stressful all at the same time. She thought of her other Senshi and so many questions played in her mind. She could only begin to wonder how they were doing. Michiru and her daughters were most likely settled in for the night. Haruka wasn't a particularly weak person and didn't like to show her tears. On this night she made an acceptation as a few silent tears slipped down her face. If she was honest, she really did miss Michiru and wanted nothing more than to be in her arms.

The next day the sun was barely over the peaks of the surrounding area, Mari was still fast asleep. In the distance Haruka heard the clank of metal against stone and the deep chirps of the large birds. The crisp air felt clean and pure, a welcome advantage to being away from cities. Xen was affixing a saddle to the same large bird they had ridden before, and another one was carrying a few supplies.

"Oh, your awake!" The brunette said as she finished getting the bird ready. "Here, it seems we have a job to do." Handing a saddle to Haruka, the girl went back to tending the birds. "Cade wants us to go around each mountain top and mark a route for them to follow. This will be the normal travel routes for when the others follow us." She looked to the tall blond who stood staring in confusion as to the implication behind the object given to her. "Don't just stand there Take that and hook it to the smallest bird. That will be the one Mari and I ride. You'll have your own."

Looking around the only bird would fit in that particular saddle also looked like the one that was least friendly as it flailed around and snapped it's beak at passers by. "That bird? You intend to ride that wild animal?" Haruka couldn't believe her eyes when Xen simply nodded in confirmation. When Haruka approached she was quickly chased away when it snapped and pecked in aggravation.

"Give me that," The girl sighed and then approached the same bird, quickly she gained control over the situation and finished the task in a few moments. "Now did that look so hard? I'll finish here, you'll be of more use getting Mari ready, we will leave shortly. If you want to eat you'll find some fruit and juice in the knapsack near the wall."

Haruka did as she was requested and then helped her self to some juice. She had never drank it before and the bluish tint made it hard to note what it was. It has a good taste though so she didn't dwell on it. Soon they were on the birds and even though Haruka was riding her own bird it still obeyed Xen's command. Mari for her part had fallen asleep after a few moments of riding.

The map Haruka had noted all of the locations they were to travel, by bird back no less. Over great seas and large hill tops she noted that she would most likely run into the other Senshi if they followed this route. On the map had a written note from Cade.

_When you return from this task you shall lead the planets of the wind. Many will look too you in guidance, please turn no one away. When you return there is a chance I will have already passed on. If this is so, watch over Xen for me, she may be mature for her age, yet she is still a child in many ways._

Haruka needed a small subject change, since Xen was the one actually leading the birds she thought it might be best to inquire where they were headed. "Your planet is very large, yet a lot of the locations on your maps have not been inhabited by humans. The map your holding is far more detailed and we tend to believe anything in a yellow highlight means we can sustain our lives there. The next place we are headed happens to be a volcanic hot spot, ironically the people of flame are sure to be around those parts. If that's the case we may run into a bit of trouble." Xen explained as she continued to lead their travel party.

Three days passed by slowly. Constant riding and marker placement kept them busy. When they weren't traveling up hillsides or across forest areas, they were passing by areas where people used to live. Haruka and Mari couldn't figure out how or why the planet seemed to be changing so rapidly but didn't dwell of such things. The ice would have wiped out all of existence anyway as far as Haruka was concerned. As time progressed she saw a large storm constantly gathering in the far off sky, or smog and deep smoke hail from the mountains they were close too. This also seemed to be changes caused by other Senshi.

When they reached the base of the next mountain they were greeted by guards. "State your reason for intrusion, damned flyers!" one of the guards spoke crassly. Followed by another soon after. "You better not think of nesting in these parts! This is the base entry of the core, it's not made for the likes of you." the other spat out.

"Look, we don't want trouble, just let us pass through and we promise we will be on our way." Xen said in an attempt to take controll of the situation. This only angered the first guard more as he then knocked the bird aside, effectively throwing both Mari and Xen from it's back. Haruka jumped from the back of the bird she was on and the three stood in battle stances.

"Don't make me kick your asses in, just let us pass by and we won't have any trouble." Haruka reasoned trying to stay calm, even if the venom was clear in her voice. She began a curricular movement around the guards, she didn't want to stay in one place for too long. Mari being overzealous also followed in Haruka's footsteps and her ability to keep her mouth shut didn't last long. "Get the hell out of our way!" the child in aqua hair ordered.

Combat followed as one of the guards rushed at Mari, the other rushed at Haruka. Mari ducked to the left and dodged the oncoming assailant before speeding around to deliver a hard kick to his back. Xen was offering backup throwing pebbles and smaller stones at that man in front of her. When the guard turned and got Mari by a choke hold it was Xen who became desperate. Pulling a small dagger from her leg she stabbed the man in the shoulder and he released Mari only to pull the weapon from his back to use it against them.

Haruka was managing fine in her small squabble, she had no intention of killing the men who may be important to Rei, even if she was pissed off. A few good punches and the man she was fighting was down. It was only then she saw Xen block a swipe of a dagger and push Mari away. Haruka was too late to save her from the second swipe that got the girl across her arm. The third swipe of the blade was blocked as Haruka tackled the man to the ground, her cheek lightly nicked on impact. Holding the knife in one hand and the man on the ground in the other her voice was fierce with barely contained rage. "Give me one damned good reason why I shouldn't slice your throat." she growled.

"Because I think Usagi wouldn't like you killing people so violently without cause." Came a voice that was quickly noted to be Rei. "What the hell happened here anyway?" Rei said taking note of the blood that had been spilled over what looked to be a simple argument.

"My Queen! These damned fliers wanted to take refuge among the core and flame! They do not belong among us!" One of the guards said as Rei became annoyed and stopped his excuses before they could continue.

"I wasn't asking you! I was asking my friend who you must have really pissed off! I would be too if my child ever got injured! It looks to me as your to blame for your judgmental attitudes. Watch it or next time a friend of mine comes along I won't stop them, and there are a few who can be even more hot tempered than Haruka!" Rei was annoyed but she was not spiteful as she took in the scene before her.

"Take these children to my quarters and bring medical supplies. Next time you feel their may be an intrusion come and get me. You won't stand a chance fighting on your own. Call for Yumi, she will want to know Mari is here to visit." Rei said in exasperation looking to the guard nearest her. She noted his wound and also ordered for his medical treatment as well. Before the guard departed back up the hillside she gave one key warning. "If my friends ever had the want to kill a person, any of them have the ability to do it in an instant, you should feel lucky that cut was all you happen to sustain."

Rei looked to Haruka and laughed lightly, she knew if she ever did need to break up a fight it would be either her or Makoto first. "Well now that we have that settled, come with me and we'll get you cleaned up. Then you can tell me why your even here in the first place." She said as she helped Haruka too her feet.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a small cave inside the mountain, inside were two sets of stairs. One lead up to Rei's quarters, the other lead down into the core of the earth. Haruka could feel the molten heat as it rose, If this how Mars had been before it was no wonder why people not born into such a place would find survival so hard. As they ascended the stairs the cooler air started to funnel in from the cracks in the rocks. At the top the heat was not nearly as unbearable, however it was now clear why Rei, and everyone else was half naked. Aside from the body length cape with a hood of fur, most of the people wore very thin, almost see through clothes.

The first three levels where people lived seemed to still be in renovation as rocks were smashed and various things were being built with metallic materials. The next three were even cooler and the rooms inside were far more like a home. Near the peak they exited the mountain top and outside were homes built from wood. At the very top where Haruka had seen the black smoke before was a large shrine. Yumi was already in a conversation with Mari while Xen received less than welcomed treatment from the others in the shrine. Haruka was also receiving much of the same treatment as onlookers scowled at her face. She was apparently not a welcome site to behold. Rei noticed this and took affirmative action calling Yumi to her side.

"Yumi, I want you to take Mari and show her around a bit, make it clear that she is your friend and is to be respected." Rei instructed her daughter before adding, "Take Haruka with you, there's a matter I have to deal with." Although Haruka had a questioning glance to Rei she did not argue figuring it would be good to show her face around the mountaintop a bit.

Rei in the meantime looked to the child still bleeding slightly and wincing in pain. The medical supplies had arrived yet no one had treated the wounds. A piece of cloth wrapped around the cut sloppily proved that perhaps one of the children had tried to do it, but failed miserably. Wordlessly Rei took the task upon her self as she prepared a new batch of water and some fresh bandages.

"So, what's your name?" Rei asked bringing on a casual approach, this royalty thing had been blown way out of proportion and it was nice to go back to a normal manner of speaking for a little while. The child had not responded, instead she ducked away from the help she was being offered, she looked almost fearful.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just prevent it from getting infected. I may not be a doctor, but I know how to clean a light cut." Rei said again in a calm voice. Xen looked confused for some seemingly odd reason.

"Why have you not ordered our death? We attacked your guard, and yet you want to help me?" That was when it had clicked into Rei's head perfectly. It was told too her that many of the other planets weren't able to believe in the souls of the planets, they wanted to travel to many places and see many things. These people were viewed as abandoning their homelands for reasons that weren't out of direct need. This simple fact alone made the people of fire very angry towards some of the nearby planets. Only those who had to travel to survive were given such an excuse to leave. However in the eyes of people who wield flame that type of life was few and far between.

"Oh, you mean the fight. Don't worry, I figured that would happen sooner or later. Unlike some of the people around here I wasn't raised to be so hateful towards others." After that explanation Xen calmed down a slight bit and allowed Rei access too her wound without a struggle. Rei noticed Xen was tense, perhaps still not fully trusting the situation.

"It's no wonder they called Mars the planet of war, all these people ever do is want to pick fights with one another. I on the other hand was raised a simple shrine maiden and before I left on this journey there was very little that made me want to fight to begin with." Rei continued as she poured water onto the cut and then went about cleaning the dried blood from the area.

Xen was quiet the entire time, after the new bandage was in place the girl curled into the smallest possible ball. She wasn't wearing a look of sadness or fear, more like a look of keeping out of the way. It was as if she didn't want to be noticed. There was one thing that had plagued Rei's mind since she had arrived and she hoped perhaps this child could explain a few things.

When Yumi and Mari returned from the trip Haruka looked more than annoyed. Refreshments were served and the five of them were offered a plentiful meal. Xen seemed as if she didn't belong at the table of friends. This caught Rei off guard again and figured now would be as good a time as any for a few answers. "Xen was your name, right? Why is it that people with the element of wind seem to be hated by people who wield fire?"

The brunette answered quickly as if she would be fearful of reprimand. "We are hated for our need to travel, our people don't stay in one spot. A few planets think we kill off the force of life that fuels our planets core and that's where you all hail from. Thus we are hated for fear of killing off your homes." Then Xen stopped and felt a direct need to defend herself, or her people. "We don't try to kill off our planets, it's not our fault we need to move too live. We can't adapt well too new places so we need to move to places that are similar to what we know."

Rei nodded in understanding when Xen quieted down. Haruka recounted the her part of what happened after she left the shrine and the welcome she gathered. Rei and Yumi sat quietly being sure to listen intently. Yumi asked Mari a few questions on what she had seen and experienced, over all she hadn't liked what she heard. Then it was Rei's turn to tell their side of what happened.

~~~~~FLASHBACK: START OF REI AND YUMI~~~~

Rei and Yumi were one of the last groups to leave the shrine. There

was a man who masked his face. Bland hair covered his head and the light robes that donned his body were as red as the color of blood. He spoke with a calm demeanor even if he never wanted to tell of his origin. He took Rei and Yumi to the base of a mountain and with a powerful blast of a deep black light he bore a hole into the depths of rock. He head lead them down into the heat of the planet, the core. It was there he explained Rei's task.

"Rei, you are the queen of fire, the soul that embodies each and every planet. It is your power to give birth to the core where the fires will burn that makes you great. Your job will be to lead the people of flame to their former glory. In this core the hope and dreams of many still may find solace. See to it that their dreams don't become a nightmare. When the other's arrive you will be instructed how best to build your city of fire." The man in red had said that day.

"I'll do my best." Rei said nodding "One last thing. Who are you?"

"Who I am does not matter. Only the future. Live well Flame's Rei…and take care of her." The man had walked off without another word. He left Rei and Yumi alone in near the burning core of the earth. It was extremely hot, but not unbearably so, at least not for those used to being near a fire.

Soon many travelers arrived. Armored to the teeth or scantly clad each one looked ready to kill. They showed Rei how to use the fire to there advantage and she was promised she would lead their ranks in return for a homeland. Over the next few days she learned how rebellious the people of fire were. Most were warriors, mercenaries from other planets. That was how they had to live until many left their previous homes when Pluto contacted them. No longer did they want to be attack dogs called in when times got rough. The only problem was, they couldn't sustain life without a warm core to live in.

The mercenaries often told of stories of folklore, many were different. Often times Rei would hear about gory battles, or some of the most deceitful things that her people had suffered through. One story was different, she wasn't sure why, but everyone from the fire planets told it the same basic way. Her deity was in it and it apparently explained why all of them people of fire swore allegiance to Rei. She recalled the night a simple child retold the tale.

"They called her Mars!" the child exclaimed happily as she went over the basic story her father had told her ever since she could remember. "Nobody knew her real name, but she was a very strong warrior. She stood proudly with a very large army, and many people wished to join her ranks. She fought along side many great warriors from other planets as well and together they built a truly strong metropolis. A woman named Serenity saw Mars for her true power and united a great many elements together. One day they came upon a great mass of land and used their powers to explode it into a place for each person. The core of the planet was left burning brightly in the center. It was foretold that the large mass is the soul of all the planets and when the people of fire die honorably in battle they shine brightly in all of the sky for the rest of eternity!"

It was roughly the same story each person foretold. Some of the slight differences included the fact that shrines were built to honor the great Mars for her powers. Normally, only the people consumed with seeing vengeance or war added that detail. Others foretold the basic shrines were founded to give solace for those that had passed on. Over time each planet fond solace in beliefs of the afterlife and different theories began to merger. Over all they believed some deity, somewhere, watched over them. Shrines and spiritual beliefs seemed to stay in large importance and over time the people on Mars no longer sought to fight the bloodiest of battles. Mars then became a haven of peace for the travelers who no longer wanted to see blood shed.

This was why so many of the fighters had come here now. They had heard of the small utopia that had existed. Even if life on that Mars hadn't been perfect all of the time, there wasn't constant battle. The people who lived there weren't called in as dogs of war. They could live simple civilian lives. In reality, that was all most had wanted. The only issue in all of this being, even if one wanted to live in a peaceful place without fighting, emotions don't work that way so easily. Distrust of other planets still left scars in the hearts of many who had lost friends and family. It wouldn't be easy to calm the fears her people had. Rei knew this to be fact.

A shrine was built and often many went to pray. It was only then that Rei saw how the many wars had affected them. She saw the most hardened of warriors, who seemed devoid of all emotion cry. Even a single stray tear showed that they were human in their own right. Perhaps the situations had caused them to be who they were today. Perhaps that's why they came to Rei in many different forms. Those with battered hearts cried out long and hard in the night near the shrine offering prayers to loved ones lost. Some who had done very terrible things wished to be forgiven for the crimes committed. For Rei hearing what these people had to say gave her one very large wake up call. They were not mercenaries without hearts, nor were they savages wishing to create a destruction. They were people, no different from the people who visited the very shrine she grew up in.

~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Hmm that's odd." Mari said thinking about the different stories of the planetary lore. "According too what I was told the people of wind weren't a gigantic army that joined forces. And your people were nomadic just like us."

"Well, that has too do most likely with how the outer realm thinks more than anything else. This isn't the only galaxy, it is however the only one that had each of the elements so close by. Also, from what I understand Mari has the ability to wield both wind and sea. That's highly uncommon, a power merger like that would have been cast out very quickly if it had been found in the outer realm. If she had been found out as a baby, anyone including our own people would have killed her, regardless of whether she was on our side or not." Xen said with a gruesome sincerity.

"Yes, Yumi and I had been told that was fact by a few of the older families. In fact I think a few here are still worried she can wield Metal and fire." Rei threw in to the banter. It had surprised her when she had heard that Yumi would have had a very dark fate had she been born in the outer realms. Then again none of the Senshi, even Setsuna had traveled too far beyond the galaxy. Very little was known about what was really out there.

"It makes sense." Xen confirmed and then without request gave the explanation Rei had wanted to hear from the start. "The outer realm is dangerous. Planets out there seem to cluster around the elements of strength or of matching basic elements. Sometimes the reverse is true and we pair up out of fear. For example, people who can manipulate water usually stand by the great power of the storms and by the people of the depths of sea. However we of the wind hate them because they can freeze our homes, if the air is too icy or if the atmosphere becomes unstable, so does our way of life. That could very easily harm us. The same holds true to the people of fire who can kill us with clogging the airs we like to live in. Though we can survive on the ground, we can't live there forever." Xen took another bite of her food as she let what seemed like simple information sink in.

"I remember Seyia saying something about civil wars breaking out for roughly the same reason." Rei said as if fitting the puzzle pieces together carefully.

"Yeah, and back when we were in the future it got complex. It had gotten too the point each planet had an alliance with at least two or three others and seemed to hate their friend's allies. It became confusing and over time the treaties meant nothing. I'm not sure how far it went, but I do know that many planets were on their way to destruction very quickly." Yumi said adding fuel to the already raging fire in Rei's mind.

"It's best not to over analyze it. It's just the way of life we all live. bad thing about that is when you shove them all here it will either force a society to form, or it will kill all of us on one major civil war. Either way, we all are willing to risk it. If we finally see times of peace then we have done our job. If we see another war break out it will be no different than life on the outer realm and all will act accordingly." Xen spoke nonchalantly, as if she was so used to seeing combat at her age that in her eyes it really didn't matter. This thought gave both Rei and Haruka a sickening feeling.

That night when the kids fell asleep Rei and Haruka seemed unearthed by what they had heard. Sleep had not been so kind too them and both found themselves talking quietly outside the shrine.

"I don't like where this could be headed. The way Xen spoke tonight, it's as if she's expecting to go into battle. Mari and Yumi don't seem fazed by this in the least and over all I don't like what I'm seeing." Rei said as she thought about how the people of fire had acted earlier. Thinking on it even more she could see just how easy it would be to cause an entire planetary destruction if this kept up. It was if Setsuna had set them up to fail from the start, especially if the other planets held the same values.

"I agree, sadly though there isn't much we can do. Seeing what I have today I think it's safe to assume that as far as our elemental backings go there could be trouble. I think we better go pay the others a visit and see what's going on." Haruka said carefully thinking on all she had heard.

"Agreed, in that case I'll say this. I don't know what the hell is going on with the planet as of late but we better go find Minako. The planet is starting to reform. The plates that keep everything in order must be shifting. Also the core has been acting up more than the others think it should. They say if it keeps up we will start to see a big island form." Rei said as she sighed in exasperation, things were getting far too complicated for her tastes.

"Wait, you mean like the super continent Pangaea? That can't be good." Haruka remembered a science class regarding the subject, but she hadn't paid enough attention in the class to be of any use. "If that's the case wouldn't Ami be a better start? She's the smartest of us all. If a Pangaea equivalent is truly the case we will need to get someone who knows enough about the topic to do us good. At the moment I would think Ami would have a better chance of deciding the likelihood of that happening again."

"Alright then, tomorrow we will go find Ami, where ever the hell she is." Rei said as they continued to banter back and forth. They both had theories, and a lot of them seemed far fetched. Could this be another Senshi occurrence like Haruka thought, or was this something completely different.

The next day the sun rose as Xen tended to the birds that they had ridden. The cut on her arm wasn't at it's best and sometimes she winced at the soreness of it all. Haruka had told Xen of her plan and inquired what the best way to find Ami was. Xen had told them going by air would be the most effective method. She then noted the raven that constantly perched on Rei's shoulder.

"She can fly right?" Xen said pointing to the small raven.

"Yes she can fly, although I am not sure for how long, she is still quite young." Rei explained as the raven chirped out slightly. Yumi had said that even if the bird would speak human tongue later in life she wasn't able too now.

"If she can fly past that outcrop of trees I'm sure there is a group of our own with a flight wagon nearby. If that is the case I can attach a letter to her foot, birds take command rather well, contrary to popular belief." Xen said as she penciled out a short note written in a language only she seemed to fully understand. She went further to explain that it was a quick letter language used to compress messages into only a few words so that the size of the letter would be easier to carry. After she tied the scroll loosely she gave instruction to the raven.

"Fly above the trees, and over that short stream. You shall see my comrades there. Take this letter to them. They will know what to do." Xen spoke to the raven before helping her get air under her wings and take flight. The raven flew in the distance. Xen seemed rather confidant that it would return soon. She was proven correct since by late afternoon not only the raven but also a small wooden ship piloted by a few travelers came to their aid.

Cade happened to be among the group and made his appearance known. "Xen why have you called for urgent aid. You all seem to be in good health." He said before examining her arm and noted the thick bandage. "You were in a fight again weren't you. Child, if you don't stop picking fights one day you'll be in a situation you can't scrape your way out of."

"Actually that fight was because of my guards. I am deeply sorry, I wasn't aware that would happen." Rei said taking full responsibility for the events of the day before. "The reason Xen called for aid was for Haruka and myself." She stated and fully explained the problems they faced. Rei also noted what she had been told about the woman named Mars and explained she was the new barer of the title.

Cade for his part listened closely and intently. He remembered meeting Yumi when he had visited the shrine since she was the one who had called the meeting on upon his arrival. That in turn made him more accepting of Rei's apology "I see your predicament. Well then, this could cause danger for the nomadic planets and as such we should see to it this problem be solved. I am too old to accompany you, my place is in the safety of the winds. However it would seem to me a wise idea that you bring Xen along. Her family has yet to join up with us and she would be more use to you as a pilot than to us as a stable hand."

"Xen, are you alright with that?" Rei asked concerned that the brunette would feel abandoned, or even worse, traded off. She had heard stories from the mercenaries that sometimes this occurred in nomadic groups so that smaller groups could live more easily.

"It's our way of life. Rei, Haruka, I want to clear something up with you two right now before we get too far ahead of ourselves. What you know to be normalcy is not normalcy for the rest of the people you lead. I know from the perspective of Rei's people I am being traded, abandoned, or even sold. In their eyes it would be easy to point that finger, however my people see them in negative lights also. In the end of it all there is one thing you must realize. Even if it looks questionable, even if you see another planet give an order or have a custom that may look bad or degrading, you can't feel bad about it. Nine times out of ten that very custom is a necessity to our survival. Do not ever forget that." Xen said as she left to go prepare the birds for Cade and his two comrades. It was very clear she was angry.

"Please don't mind her. She gets a tad touchy when our values are questioned. Perhaps I should warn you, Xen isn't a normal child born purely from the nomads of the air. She is a mixed elemental child like your own. As such she has had to hide her elemental traits for a long time. I'm sure your aware of the ramifications of her fate should anyone find out. In any case she was raised to know the ways of air. Her parents haven't been found in years which lead me to believe they may not be alive. Xen knows that could be a fact, even so we have no confirmation of their life or death. I tend to believe if they are alive, they are with the nomads of her father. If this is so, I'd like very much for her too find them. Sadly if that's the case they would be with the Senshi of Storms, and for a long time we have not been permitted on their land." Cade said as he sighed thinking on Xen and her entire situation.

"Wait a sec.. back up a bit. The Senshi of storms? That sounds like Makoto's field of expertise. If that's the case then we will run into her sooner or later and I guarantee you I know Makoto would never turn Xen away if she's looking for her family. She would rather be struck by her very own bolt of lightning before that would happen. I'm sure of that much." Rei said rolling her eyes at the irony of everything. Fate must really like to be a pain in the royal butt it seemed.

"Cade! The birds are ready to go. Good luck getting back, and thanks for helping us." Xen said as she bid the old man farewell. He had taken good care of her over the years and she owned him a lot. He nodded and bid the others farewell and took his leave with his kin. Xen went over the basics of the ship, she saw it was in decent condition and ready to be flown long distances.

"We can leave when ever your ready." Xen said with her normally calm demeanor before thinking of something that could prove vital, even if she detested the very thought. "Rei, look I know I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but you should most likely bring someone with you who has been to the outer realm. You don't know enough about our way of life and you'll have a high chance of pissing others off. It would be best." Xen said as she boarded the ship and started to give it one last glance around.

Rei thought about Xen's offer and remembered the cord she had struck before, it would be easy to strike another nerve and not even know it. After that though she realized what Xen meant by hating herself for voicing the idea to begin with. If the people of flame would hate her so much, and knowing what she did about the truth in Xen's life it made perfect sense she would need to be careful. Rei thought about the people she knew and in all reality she knew there weren't many she could take. Then she saw the youngest of the males pass by.

He was thirteen and had been living with only his father for awhile. She hadn't the slightest idea where the boys mother was. He was cleaning the shrine of ash and dirt at that moment and so Rei addressed him. "Zori, do you have a moment to spare?"

"Yes, I do. What shall you request of me my queen." The boy said as he knelt in obedience. His father had also come from around the top of the shrines roof and also knelt before his queen as a show of respect.

"Firstly you can both stop being so skittish and call me Rei like my friends do. Secondly you can stop bowing before me, I'm not a queen just yet after all." Rei laughed as she grasped both males and brought them too their feet. Both of them seemed astonished and humbled to have such contact.

"What task do you have for me… Rei?" Zori replied shyly, unsure if that it was proper to refer to royalty in such a manner. He slightly held his breath in case his father would reprimand him for showing disrespect. However punishment never came.

"I have a task for you, if you want to do it for me that would be great, but I'm not going to force you. I need an ambassador to come with me to go visit my friends that are with the other elemental planets. I am not used to life on the outer realm as Xen of fliers made clear to me today. I was hoping you would attend since you seem nearest her age and are a friend of my daughter as well. You could show Yumi and I the ropes if you wouldn't mind." Rei said in a casual voice. It demanded no respect and she sounded as if she were talking to a friend. Not as future queen to a simple civilian.

Looking to his father Zori noted the man was beaming with pride. Zori had traveled with a small army since he was a child, but he had never been shown gratitude for his skill in battle like his father had. Rei had given him acknowledgment and even if it wasn't for fighting, this to both him and his father would be a great honor. Even if Rei didn't see what the big deal in all of it was. The boy agreed and excused himself to prepare.

In a few minuets the boy returned. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and he donned weaponry of a bow and arrow. At his sides were two small daggers and on his body he donned a thick leather breastplate that had been baked in volcanic ash giving the outside a hard shell. He also had with him a plate made of pure dried and cooled magma substance. The rock was very hard to move in and though that type of armor was carried, it was rarely used. His blue eyes sparkled as he met to face Rei with a sense of humble accomplishment.

Soon they were in the air. Now the jobs and priorities were gaining in length as days moved on. Now not only were they going to need to build their societies from the ground up. They needed to find out why the planet was changing drastically. Among all of the normal oddities that was Senshi business, they wanted to help Xen find her family if they were still out there. With Zori at Rei's side Xen was less than pleased. Even so, the journey to the lands of Ice commenced, and that's where they would find Ami.

TBC!

* * *

Please review! more to come after the X mas holiday! the forums i talked about at the top of the chapter can be found here:

h t t p : / / t s k i n f o s i t e . f r e e f o r u m s . o r g / i n d e x . p h p

On a few side notes the big birds called _Aepyornis_ are birds that used to live roughly 250 million years ago and could really be that large. The name they most commonly go by is the elephant bird. they are no longer living creatures, however if you wanted to equate it to something think of it as one really big, fat Ostrich. (note that Ostriches only get too be roughly 140-290 pounds and are normally 6-9 feet tall.)

For those of you who have no idea what Pangaea is, or need a refresher: It was basically when all of the landmass on earth was one big gigantic body of land known as a super continent. when the plates of the earth shift so do our bodes of land. As a result our planet slowly morphs a few inches each year in different areas. there are many theories on Pangaea, however one states that all of the land might one day merger back into one large hunk. there are other theories as well. I'm no expert on the topic, but i can say that it's interesting to think about.


	2. Into the Freezer, Shocking Truth!

A/N: alright guys my muse for writing is spilling out of me so you get another chapter before x mas!! get ready the real action starts in this chapter!!!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Into the Freezer, Shocking Truth! Start of Ami and Saeko, Intro to Makoto and Yasu!

Xen wasn't in the best of moods as she struggled to maintain her ability to be calm. Here she was piloting an airship while a boy of the flame, Zori sat below her polishing his blades. Yumi sat with him chatting idly. Next too him in the two pedal seats Mari and Haruka gave the small ship the power it needed. Rei was quiet as she watched Xen steer the ship, she was very skilled and seemed to know a lot about earth. It was an odd thought from Rei's perspective. She was out of earshot from anyone below the cockpit meaning that Xen was the only one who could hear Rei at the time.

"Xen, I'm sorry about earlier." Rei apologized "I was out of place, you were right about not knowing the ways of life on the outer realm." She didn't receive a response for a long time. Then after an unsettling silence passed Xen spoke. They had been traveling for eight long hours already and each time Rei attempted to speak she was ignored.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend that you even care about what you said before. You're a person who will kill off my people with your way of life, just as your people feel we abandon the planet. See these skies Rei? They are my home, they are where I learned to live my life. You live in molten areas, hot lava, and fire is what you need to survive as a whole. Without that carbon in the air you wouldn't live past a day. People like me can't breathe without clean pure air. That is why even if you live up here, carbon is up here from your smoke. If I live down by you I will slowly choke from the impurities. Don't pretend you know a damned thing until after you live on my turf like you must now." Xen snapped back as she watched the area in front of her.

"Your wrong." Mari said as she came up the ramp. Yumi had taken her spot for pedaling so that the aqua haired girl could rest. "You are very wrong Xen. Rei, and Yumi didn't come from the planets that hate you or me. They aren't the same. Rei was raised on earth, she doesn't know of anything outside this planet long term. Likewise we, as their children felt the same way. We still do, our parents you see before you never lived in the future, they could never understand what me and my friends do. The adult Senshi you will meet will never understand what you do. At least not fully, you have every right to hate those that have wronged you, but don't hate any of our friends, or those who travel with us."

"Can you honestly tell me you trust them all with your life?" Xen ask incredulously. Trust was something she gave to very few people. Even with her own kind like Mari, someone of mixed elements, it wasn't safe to trust so willingly.

"I can not speak for the people they may travel with. Within that I say I do not trust people I don't know first hand with my life. You have proven to me that you will stand along side me as a friend. For now I do trust you as much as one can for what little we know of each other. In regards to my friends, yes I trust them with my life. However like you, I would not give Rei, or any of our parents full trust with our lives had we not known them in the future. Even now, we kids look after one another because in a way, we know we can't fully depend on them. Even if Yasu hopes differently." Mari explained seeing both sides of the argument.

"I see." Xen said as she nodded on an understanding. "By the way, tell your papa that we will be coming upon the ice fields soon. We won't be able to fly past that so we will have to set down and I'll have to pull out the flat panel skis."

"How are you able to tell that?" Rei's interest in how Xen was able to tell such things grew immensely by the moment. "so is that her skill as a flier." Rei wondered almost a little too loud for her own good as she watched Mari go back down the ramp where Haruka and the others were.

"No, that's basic knowledge of being a nomad." Xen said as if it were obvious. Then she sighed and took pity on Rei when she remembered what Mari had told her. Xen was not expected to trust Rei, and she didn't plan to. Even so, she felt bad for the tall raven woman near her and she spoke with less venom in her next set of words. "We need to learn to navigate our way quickly, but that is a skill that happens over time. It's not a magic power. Here is another bit of learning for you. Most Senshi have powers, however we do not use them for idle gain. Yes I can toy with the power of wind, but that does not mean I should willingly. We all have a level pride for our planets, because of that we respect it. It is a law never spoken, yet understood by all. You don't use your powers out of self gain and only use them if you don't have a different way to do things."

Rei nodded in her ability to understand what that meant. She thought for a moment on what Xen had said. Most Senshi had powers, yet they never abused that power. It was a direct conflict in terms. Why would people just let their abilities fall by the wayside and forget about them. On that other side of the coin was a question of what would happen if everyone started to use their powers at the same time. Planets could die out, Rei knew that to be truth, she wondered in the back of her mind if her power was indeed infinite like she had thought, or if it could run out somehow.

Mari returned to Xen saying that they were ready when she was and the brunette gave the final orders needed to set down. "Mari I need you to push that wooden weight in the back of the ship around and into the indent in the front. Rei I need you to push all the wooden leavers that you see into their sockets. Tell Yumi and Zori to do the ones on the lower floor." Mari went to do just that, and Xen prepared for a simple landing.

If Rei was honest, she had no idea it took this much work to live in the air. She strained her body as each leaver was a fight to push back into the right socket. She felt it become progressively more difficult at the task wore on. She also noticed when she did get one into the socket, the ship slowed down. She realized that each socket slowed down the rotation of propellers. This was vital to slow the ship too a compete stop safely when someone would stop running power to the propellers.

The air was very chilly and all of them would surely freeze in this climate if they stayed in the air. It was hard to set down in the snow and took several attempts. The ice and frost covered a thick layer of the ship. The conditions around them made it hard to see much less travel in the blizzard that roared around them. Xen exited the ship and worked alone to attach two long skis to the bottom of the ship. She had Haruka and Mari on the inside pushing a large pressure weight that was often located on the bottom center of the ship around to lift the sides so that she could do her job. It took a long time, and Xen was very cold and wet when she had finished. Her body was pale and most of the color was gone from her body. She wasn't used to traveling in the snow without a very large ship and a number of people to match.

Zori couldn't care less about the Flier as she shivered in the corner. She was in no condition to try to navigate the storm, and no one had asked her too. The boy was not outwardly rude, but if her death would befall her tonight he would not morn. Yumi and Rei on the other hand attempted to warm the room around them to keep Xen stable and bring heat back into her very cold body. They chose that night to rest at that spot until Xen was able to properly lead the way one again.

Yumi and Mari had their eyes on Xen the entire night, trying to keep her warm and comfortable. Haruka being very tired had fallen asleep in one of the hammocks found in the cockpit. She was one of the ones who had worked the hardest to keep the ship running all day, so Rei understood the need for rest. This left her and Zori alone on the lower floor.

He was a quiet boy over all. One could describe him as humble, and a very hard working young man if he put his mind into things. His blades were sharpened and polished to perfection by this time and he had been in the corner most of the day. His disciplined silence and perceptive demeanor were that of a soldier in training. Rei knew he had seen basic combat on the front lines. Nothing overly major, yet she also knew there was more to his training and eagerness as a warrior than he let on. Perhaps she would find out more of this boy in the calm that was known as night.

"Zori?" Rei said as she sat down next to him. "What are you still doing up? I thought you would be asleep by now." She whispered quietly. Without the noise of the wind there was little privacy to be had. that's why they both kept their voices low.

"I don't need sleep yet. It is only day one of our departure and there have been times I have had to be awake for days on end. Your safety comes first." Zori said as he clutched the blade at his side looking around in uncertainty. He didn't trust the ways of Fliers and here he sat in their domain. It was clear he didn't like it.

"I take it you trust Xen about as much as she trusts me." Rei said in understanding. It must be hard for a boy like him, raised to fear and even hate curtain planets to now travel with them. Was this what is was like for the Mars of the past? Did she also have to calm the fears of others? Rei could only wonder at this point.

"Do you blame me? They are weak, none of them know what true battle even is. Sure there are a few of them who may have seen it, but the days they had of being proud of their combat is gone. They haven't seen the pure carnage we of the flame have. Knowing that, how can we accept them and their idealist ways of peace. They run when things are too hard, it's just that simple." Zori said, it was as if the words from his mouth weren't his. As if he had heard them time and time again and so, in his mind they became truth.

"What about our people? We don't like to fight, at least I know I don't like it. Haruka does it more than I do if we are being truthful on who can be a larger aggressor. You are only a few years younger than I am, yet you are already swearing your life to protect me." Rei said as she took hold of the blades in his hands. He held onto them and she placed her other hand over his own. "Why do you swear to give your life for me, when you don't even know me? Does your life hold that little value to you?"

Zori's eyes hardened at those questions. It wasn't a look of spit or hate, it was more of careful calculation and pensive thought. "It holds a great amount of value, but not to me as myself. It holds value to the people I vow to protect. We of flame have a need to have one to protect, especially the males. We are used to ways of danger and of combat, because of this, men who choose to fight choose women of equal strength. They carry the weight of battle together. Those that don't become mercenaries live quiet lives hidden in deep faith and simplicity. Men like that wed someone of equal wishes, they want to protect and be protected from the insecurities of this world." Zori explained before pausing and carefully thinking of how to better describe the situation.

"I know you may not see it, but he see's Yumi as your daughter, and child who even in her strength needs protection. He views you in the same basic light. You are a woman of great power, yet you should not be forced to stand alone. We don't bear grudges to who anyone falls in love with. Be it a male or a female, he wishes you happiness. However even if he see's you with a child, he sees no lover at your side. Both of you are wondering for you lover in his eyes. Your protector so to speak, Yumi needs a second parent to help raise and protect her. You need your lover to both protect, and be protected, from what ever this world may dish out. When you asked me to come along, he saw it as accepting my protection and seeing me as what could one day be a truly strong warrior." Zori said as a sort of understanding hit Rei's eyes.

It was true in many ways. In thinking on it Rei had always wanted to have someone to watch over, in that same regard she also longed for the same equality. She had always had someone to watch over. Her ravens gave her solace and she had taken good care of them for years. Friends like Ami she become a protector of even before she knew she was a Senshi. A person like Minako could dish what ever Rei threw out right back at her. In the same way she knew she could show weakness in front of Minako, and she wouldn't view it as a deterrent. In fact if one thought carefully on all that Rei's emotions were, Minako acted as if Rei displayed nothing but pure strength. Rei protected not only Usagi, but everyone who requested her help even if they weren't always kind to her in return, now she knew why. It was a common need for her people.

"Well then, I guess I see his point of view to a degree. I do have someone I want to protect, and will every day of my life if I'm able. Will you do the same when you find the person you love?" Rei asked seeing the pensive thoughts in Zori's eyes.

"I will when I find that person to full that role. For now I am just a simple militant, training for a brighter tomorrow. I am not a good warrior yet, and until I can become one I should not seek a space in the heart of another." Zori said as he glared at his blades again. It was as if he was remembering something very dear to him, yet he quickly shook it off as if it were nothing. Rei left the matter be saying she needed to sleep and excused herself. It was a lie, they both seem to know it, yet both seemed grateful that at least a small bit of light was shed on a few topics.

The morning came and the blizzard had cleared. The sun beating down on the snow made a glare in the distance and even if it was bitter cold it was very easy to receive sun damage. Xen was feeling better and was able to navigate the ship to where it should go, only problem was, she wasn't sure where exactly to find Ami. The people of ice could live in many areas of a cold climate, and because of this she could only randomly guess as too where to begin the search. It would seem due to the storms that out in the open was a bad idea. Ice caverns or a place with shelter from the oncoming wind and snow seemed a better bet. It was also common knowledge to all nomadic Senshi for any planet to know that snow was an insulator to both warmth and cold. This meant if you were careful you could build a home of ice and snow to protect yourself in open areas.

She saw a large snow formation that had collected on a ridge, it was not showing any rock or other surface and the clarity of the ice surrounding it seemed like a good indicator. When they arrives Xen and Zori prepared for the worst, Yumi and Mari on the other hand left the ship with reckless abandon. If Ami was here, they knew no harm would come too them.

It was a large housing of ice and snow, there was no doubt in Xen's mind when she carefully studied it. However she also knew they were to late to catch up with whoever seemed to have made it. "It seems we are about a day too late. The travelers have moved on from this home. Judging from the make of this structure, I'd say that this wasn't meant to be a permanent dwelling." Xen said as she took a look at the poor foundation and cracks that seemed to be rising from the ground up.

"How can you tell?" Rei asked truly interested in learning more about all of the Senshi and the skills each learned to use in order to survive. Perhaps it was simply because Rei never had to use most of these skills. In a way it was like out of a history book. Primitive ways of life seemed to take precedence over technology. At least, so far anyway.

"Simple the foundation is not what it should be, this was a rush job. Also, the snow in here is clean, barely marked, this means that no one has used this place for long." Xen said before she paused and took in another sight before her. "Hmmm, looked to be as if they headed to some type of mountainous area. Look at that." Xen said as she pointed to what looked to be gigantic paw print in the snow. "Looks like they brought in the friggin' cats again. Man we can't ever get a break can we." Xen said as she sighed. While her people used bird mounts, the people of ice, though not nomadic, had cats trained for many things.

"Oh no, you don't mean those trick Saber Tooth do you? Zori said remembering facing them in combat. He wasn't fond of the large cats in the least.

"Yep, the stupid Homotherium strikes again." Xen said as she sighed. Not that she had an issue with the over all use of animals to help get a job done, but those cats weren't exactly tame by any means. They good thing about birds were that they seemed to get used to multiple handlers quickly and never tried to maul you should you piss it off. The big cats used by many ice Senshi were by far a different story. Normally they remained responsive to only one handler. If they were cubs at the start then perhaps people they were used too were tolerated, yet the reactions were still hard to gauge.

"What exactly is that?" Mari questioned as she looked at the paw print. It was quite large and didn't look like anything she had ever seen. "What do they look like?"

"Turn around and find out for yourself!" Quume said as she came into the makeshift shelter. Quickly a beast followed her and it was much more fierce than the birds by those of the wind.

"Holy Shit!" Haruka said as she took in the sight of the overly aggressive animal. It's growl was low and primal as it made it quite clear it didn't approve of being within their range. It's body was built like a lion in many respects. It was rather large and as it rested more of it's kind followed suit.

"Watch your mouth." Came a reply from Saeko. In her arms she held Hitomi who was currently fussing about something. Ami followed with Nao in her arms and he was asleep. It was all Ami could to contain her amusement when Haruka ran and hid behind her in fear. Xen just raised a confused eyebrow and Zori scowled in distaste.

"Don't worry, even if they are aggressive, they won't attack unless we command it. I'll admit though, I'm not sure I can say that's pure fact considering that it's a prehistoric beast. Even by Senshi standards this is truly something I never thought would happen. Think of them as a sort of lion, quite interesting in fact when one thinks about it. Who knew we could possibly one day walk with animals that had long since become extinct!" Leave it to Ami to find that way beyond the point of exciting.

"Ironically that basic reason is why we came." Rei said as she placed a comforting hand on Zori's shoulder. "We have a few things we want to talk with you guys about. It seems like your not the only ones who do that."

"Alright," Ami said as she nodded in agreement. "If you want to stay awhile though, I would suggest that we go back to the caves. There's more shelter there. It'll be safer." To get back up the trail, they would have to go by foot, or so she thought. "I hope you don't mind long walks."

"Long walk my ass, we're taking the Ship. There's enough room for all of us, it'll be a tight fit, but it's better than getting our heads bitten off." Xen said as she scowled at the cat in front of her. Haruka hurriedly jumped to the same conclusion and quickly helped Xen prepare to leave.

"Actually, that Flier is right for once. We don't use cats, we use horses like normal people. birds and cats are just stupid. You people and your advanced technology. It's the very thing almost all the other planets can agree on. It's a detriment to society." Zori said as he followed the other two outside, He knew Rei would be safe, and in reality that was the only reason he permitted anyone of the neighboring planets near her.

"Don't mind them" Rei said as she addressed Ami. "That's one topic we came to talk about with you. It seems as if most of the planets with differing elements hate each other. The reasons seem to be largely due to misunderstanding, or some sort of previous war." Rei's eyes fixed on Zori as she said this and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm, I can't argue with you there. You of the flame sure do have an odd way about you. Yet even so, I can't agree more with the spoken knowledge you seem to have. There are in fact many of the ice who have reservations about your kind. It's seems by the actions of that boy, the feeling is mutual." Quume sighed as she took residence on the far wall awaiting to be told it was time to leave. The large cats around her congregated and used her as focal point. It seemed they followed her command.

"What I don't get is why. I can see the differences in each of us to be largely due too fear or lack of understanding. Xen has made that clear even to me." Rei said as she kept her focus on an outside verbal argument. It was getting heated and the last thing Rei wanted was to have to break a fight between the two. Zori seemed calm, but Rei could easily sense he was ready to draw his weapon. The others turned around to follow Rei's gaze when the actual fight broke out.

"I told you, Stay the hell outta my way!" Xen said as she landed the first blow right to Zori's face. "You have no right to make that claim and you know it!" She said sending another hard punch knocking the boy back again.

"Xen! Sto-" Rei's mouth was quickly clamped shut by Quume as the one of ice glared in disapproval. then she spoke. "Let them go at it, it's the only way they will get through." She pointed out to the two going at it and noticed Yumi and Mari were quickly getting involved, but no one really had any idea why. "Watch closely." she whispered.

"Look! It's not my fault you're not of one kind! Ya got no place to go, can't help but feel sorry for you. Lord knows it's a good thing you can fight, or I'd hate to see where you'd stand." Zori said itching to piss his rival off more. That's when Mari took her stand. Pulling a swift uppercut and sliding to the side she nailed him under his chin. Yumi by this point had Mari aside and restraining her.

"Zori, let me just say one thing" Yumi said before knocking Mari to the side so she hit the ground. As she stood before the two of them it was clear that she meant business, and both combatants stood down momentarily to at least hear her out. "Zori, I have not the slightest idea what the hell crawled up you butt and died, but if you ever make one more comment about someone of multiple planets I swear to the almighty gods I'll lay you out myself." she commanded in a very firm voice before turning to Mari looking beyond the point of angry.

"As for you! Mari what the hell! How many times do I need to tell you to lay off! You pick fights all the damned time and I get why you did it, but that doesn't make it right! Your under my command, we have jobs to do and if you attempt to kick every planets ass then you only make what Zori says correct! Even if that was a smart ass remark it didn't need to be answered with a smart ass reaction! Got it!" Yumi said as high amounts of frustration took over her voice. The verbal thrashing continued as Haruka went back in to speak with the others.

"Well that's one way to stop a fight." Haruka laughed as Yumi then went after Xen for flying off the handle so easily. No wonder she was going to be a combat leader, it seemed she held more control than anyone had given her credit for.

"Yeah, but not necessarily the best way in my book." Rei said as she noted Yumi was back on Zori after he copped an attitude. "Still though, she's holding her own. I just wish she would ease up sometimes" Rei said as she sighed at the lack remorse Yumi had when she herself nailed Zori when he didn't quit.

Something was spoken from the boy but it wasn't heard inside by the older Senshi, Yumi's voice rang out loud and clear that he had crossed the line that time. "I told you to shut the hell up!" Yumi shouted from outside as another brawl broke out. This time it was Yumi doing just as she had threatened. She was a force to recon with as she started wailing on Zori. When he started to fight back Mari wasn't far behind to give Yumi backup.

A punch to the right side of his face, delivered the first trickle of blood as he bit his inner cheek from the force. In retaliation a kick to Mari's stomach gave him a grim satisfaction. This was when Xen tackled him to the ground hard. Inside Quume had told everyone to stay out of this because of social normality. Rei and Haruka explained why they understood it and also about how Senshi of multiple planet power were often cast out or killed due to the fear people had of them. Ami for her part looked highly worried as she watched the fight outside become more heated yet made no move to stop them. She even pulled Saeko back when she was about too, silently shaking her head to not make a move.

"If I may, it's no different from you back when we were fourteen. If I remember correctly you always had a rant on how Usagi behaved. Not that she didn't need improvement back then, but you could be just as harsh." Ami said in memory of how much Rei had toned down over the years.

"Yeah, but mine was more verbal. I wasn't trying to actually hurt her." Rei winced as she saw Zori getting what was coming to him by three girls. The only reason Rei wasn't stopping the battle royal was because no one was actually using blades or planet attacks. This meant they were at least holding back a little bit. As much as skin on skin fighting hurt, for a Senshi it wasn't fatal, at least not in the way this fight was going about.

"I told you we should have brought the medical supplies." Ami sighed as she rolled her eyes. Saeko could only nod her head pretending she wasn't watching what was going on. The fight finally ended with Zori pretty badly banged up and Mari no better. Yumi seemed to come out mostly unscathed and Xen got a away with just a few scrapes.

"Yo, you can come out now, besides we have an ice cavern too get too." Xen said as if nothing happened and Quume allowed the others to exit. "Then we shall go. I'll lead the cat's back up, you go ahead with your friends." She said starting up the pathway as Rei scraped a very injured Zori off of the pink snow. His blood had tainted his cloths and surrounding area. Even so, he was not critically injured.

A few burses to his face, a swollen cheek, a torn lip and bloody nose made up the worst of what he sustained. That was nothing to be highly concerned of. Considering the reality of what those kids had the power to do to him, he came out lucky in Haruka's eyes. Had he pissed off Makoto and herself at that age he would have been worse off by a long shot. In a way even Ami and Saeko knew that too be fact. Mari's wounds were much the same, she had a small amount of blood from her lip, nose, and a scrape over her left eyebrow, but nothing to warrant worry for a Senshi. It was clear that both of them would be sore for at least a while.

As they entered the ship Haruka and Rei took the pedals while Xen gave Ami the first aid kit to allow them to cover the small open cuts the kids had gotten from the fight. Xen seemed calm now as she allowed Saeko and Yumi to each sit with a baby on their lap while she navigated through the snow. Xen held a remorseful look on her face as she looked to the baby boy in Saeko's arms.

"That baby, both of them. They're outcasts too aren't they?" Xen said as she gained a confused look from Saeko, so she clarified. "They aren't purely a water manipulator. They hold Jupiter in them too, I can feel it." Her eyes grew to that of sorrow as she hardened her emotions for a brief moment. It was if she took pity on them. Yumi felt that emotion clearly in Xen.

"All of us kids are some sort of mix in elements Xen. That's why Mari and I stood up for you. We will do the same for our siblings, I don't know what the hell kind of people would kill off others for a simple power merger, but I won't let that happen to you or anyone else. If I did that I'd have do the same to myself." Yumi said as she looked at the bottle Hitomi was currently enjoying seeing it was almost empty. She wondered how her brother was doing in the midst of all of this and apart of her felt bad for not being there for him.

"You say that now, and don't get me wrong I thank you for your actions earlier. It's just people change in due time, I've seen it. Living like I have Cade has taken good care of me, even so, I wonder if my family is still out there some place. If they aren't I really have no place to go. That's the way life is for nomads. When Zori told me that I was destined to be alone, in our world it would be true. I would be alone right now if it wasn't for Cade." Xen said, it wasn't mournful like Yumi thought it would sound. More like down to stating simple facts and a way of life.

Yumi knew it would be the same for her and the others and that was way Xen allowed them to fight what would have only been her battle. It was odd to Yumi, Xen seemed hardened and quite brash, extremely rude in many regards, yet when she piloted the ship she gained a sense of calm and understanding. Even the fields of snow and ice became her backyard as she navigated through what would be a normal passing to get to an area to rest. It was second nature as long as they were on the move.

The tracks in the snow made it easy to see where to go and Xen followed without a question as she continued to steer the large craft up the mountain. When they finally reached the caves she noted the cats had taken refuge in a small cavern to the side. Inside the icy cave they all exited the ship and made their way deeper in. It resembled a lot of what the volcano did, except the earths core was not exposed and at the height they were at, snow and ice caked the inner walls and flooring. Instead of it being slippery the snow was thick and dense on top of the ice making for good traction. The individual lodging weren't covered in any snow or ice. Making them feel much warmer and homelike.

Once everyone had settled into the warmer house, Quume had stated she had to tend too some of the areas outside where the ice needed to be recovered in snow and took her leave. The babies were placed for another nap which instantly meant Ami became a makeshift body pillow for Nao who still refused his crib. It was quickly learned that babies of the ice slept a lot as a survival method a lot like hibernation and could sleep for fifteen hours a day easy until they were a few months old.

"So, now that we are here, lets get down to business." Xen said as she kicked off the many debates that then took place. She recounted the basics of what had brought them too want to meet up in the first place and also retold her side of the story that lead her people to Haruka. Rei jumped in foretelling her side of things and the oddities that seemed to be different among the people of Flame. She then took this time to explain the theory had about the issues dealing with the development of the planet. All the while Ami listened intently and very carefully. Saeko for her part seemed lost by it all.

"So, let me get this strait. You think due to the plates moving the way they are we will have another Pangaea?" Ami said in careful thought. "I guess if what Rei says is true we may in fact see one, yet I wouldn't count that as the only change we may see." Ami said thinking carefully. "In any case this isn't very helpful and we should probably go check out the other areas we seem to inhabit. Perhaps some scans will show us something." She said as she pulled forth her computer and did some random internet searches on the entire theory, instructing Saeko to do the same.

"We can't travel anyplace right now, it's too dark to do anything tonight. We will need to kill time until day break. Ami, that's your name right? Tell us what version of the story you heard. How was it different?" Xen said finding it interesting that Rei's story was different, knowing the people of ice, Ami's would be too.

~~~~~FLASHBACK! AMI'S AND SAEKO'S START!~~~~~~~~

Ami agreed thinking back to the day Quume had picked them up. Using a sailor teleport from a few others that had came with Quume they quickly arrived to where they needed to be, in the middle of the arctic. Quume had told them very basic things as the day wore on and over time Ami and Saeko met a lot of different people. Most were clad in clothing like Quume, ice as a form of material.

Technology was still kept to a minimum since most of them had traveled with little to nothing at their disposal. Most of the population consisted of orphan children and teens where were well enough to make the long trip. Quume explained that those of ice were not able to live in warm areas by nature and due to this many old Senshi were unable to make the travel to a safer home. In their place they sent the many children sure to provide a future. The older ones were primarily siblings or young adults who had volunteered to make the dangerous journey to earth.

She went further to note that the younger you were the easier it was to adapt to an environment outside of the bitter cold ice. Technology allowed them clothes that remained somewhat cool even in the hottest of temperatures, however it wasn't a total safeguard and over time one would become ill if they stayed in the heat too long. Mild warmth was more easily tolerated for longer periods of time. If one was born outside of the world of ice they became attuned to a warmer climate from the start of life, and thus had the best chance of life outside of the cold that they needed to reside in. Even in knowing all of that, ice was still the home to many, and it was the safest place for them.

The story told too them was by none other than the eldest of the men that happened to go along with them. At the age of twenty-six he was also the eldest brother of seven boys and three girls. Ami then realized what Luna meant when she said big families were normalcy when dealing with people of the ice.

"Our people followed a woman named Mercury. She was a woman noted for her supreme intellect by many. Yet there was one thing that surpassed her abilities in knowledge and that was her exemplary ability in firearms. Since we were able to use much in the way of advancement with all sorts of materials we were noted to be a deadly force on the battle field. We were also the most advanced when it came to our medicines and many hated that we had superior methods to cure wounds, and create them.

Our people lacked physical strength and this was why we needed a powerful weapon, or a very strong hired army from the flame. Over time we were tired of war and wanted to leave for a higher advancement. Mercury founded the way for many as she and her travel party came to find others with like minded views. Though they weren't from the ice, they were willing to learn our ways on an intellectual level and help pave the way. They came to a large mass of land and Mercury being the fine leader she was instructed everyone to attack a particular place and it would send the planets flying to a continual orbit around a large core. This would provide a proper heat source for the many planets. This is how we of the ice allowed the Kingdom to form!" The man had said with a deep sense of pride for the story.

~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

"Hmm, sounds about right." Xen said as she sighed at the stupidity of it all. "The stories changes more and more with each elemental power. I guess it's to be expected, but still!" The brunette paced around in exasperation. "Alright, lets get this over with! Who are you taking with you so I can kick their ass in before we go!" Xen rolled her eyes stressed.

"What do you mean?" Ami said highly confused, before Quume made her voice heard through the door. She placed down some refreshments apparently hearing Xen's last remark. She took a plate of the dark meat and a drink of the greenish liquid that smelt kind of like tea prompting the others to do the same.

"As I see it, Xen wants you to take someone along with you familiar with the outer realm. In all reality I think it's a good idea, seeing that you don't know much about life out there." Quume said as she took a bite of her food. "Only thing is, I should stay here and over see matters of advancement. Most of the adults will be needed. Perhaps you could take little Hana." Quume said with a small unknown motive behind that particular child.

"You mean that small eight year old?" Ami said recalling the fearful child. She had a very dark past, of that much Ami was assured with the way the small girl acted. "I don't think it would be wise to send her along for the ride, I think it would just make her more fearful." blue eyes lowered to her son in her arms.

Quume simply nodded before continuing her drink. That child was the youngest that had gone with the travel party. Her parents sent her on ahead, knowing they would never see her again. Quume assured her family the child would be safe, and so far the promise was kept. However if no one took her in then she would be alone. She hoped that if she would have to live on her own, then only the skills learned on this travel would help. Perhaps, since she was young enough she would adapt to the outside and another family would have the heart to take her. Even if the hopes were slim, Quume had a soft spot for the child.

"but," Ami said as she noted the look in the child that she has seen. It was a look she had seen in Makoto, in Yasu, and all of the Senshi's children. It seemed as if this was the reality they had to live in. "She has no one else does she?" Ami asked as a rueful smile crossed her face.

"No, that's why I want her to go with you. Perhaps someone will take her in, and if not, she needs the skills going with you can provide. I'm not asking you to raise her. Just to take her with you." Quume said as she looked to the Senshi that surrounded her, she was pleading too them silently. They could clearly see it and together it was agreed that the child would join in the travel party. Xen seemed particularly adamant about the idea demanding that she would keep a very close eye on the child.

That night all slept well except the children who had a meeting in the morning to talk about what would happen. Yumi spearheaded the conversation. "Look guys, I know it's hard to ask you to be best friends, but.. Please work side by side for now. We all could lose the very thing we want to work for if we keep up the irrational fighting. Just, please try and accept each other. You don't have to be friends, just tolerate each other." She said as her eyes looked pleading instead of demanding.

"Alright." Xen nodded as she offered Zori her had to shake. "Lets call truce. I'm tired of this crap anyway. Lets let it go for now." He nodded his understanding and took the agreement meeting her hand with his own. Mari and Yumi smiled as they saw what looked to be a small glimmer of hope at the end of a very long tunnel. Perhaps these two could be civil after all.

When Rei woke up she dragged Haruka too the opening of the cave where the kids were cleaning the ice and snow off the areas of the ship that could cause issues. Zori threw a snowball from the top where he stood and it hit Xen before she retaliated with her own ball of snow. An all out snow fight started as one missed and hit Rei in the face. Haruka laughed as Mari got her with one a moment later.

All of the ruckus woke up Ami and Saeko who saw the barrage of flying snow from all directions. Rei was nailing Yumi and Haruka was getting Xen pretty good. Zori had his sights on Mari. They looked like kids for once in their lives and Ami couldn't help but smile as she took in the scene. It was a far cry from the fighting that had taken place the day before. She didn't know what happened to make things finally cool off, but she was happy not to ask.

Soon Quume brought the small child and introduced her to the group. She was welcomed quickly by everyone including Xen, and Zori. Quume for her part was astounded by what she saw. The smile of acceptance filled the many faces and it was peaceful on that icy mountain. When they took their leave Quume was at peace watching little Hana go with them perched on Xen's shoulders. Somehow, Quume just knew that everything for the little girl would be alright.

They traveled by air in the ever shrinking space of the ship. Ami and Saeko held the twins close as they flew through the sky. Mari and Haruka were working the pedals seeing who would tire out the quickest. Yumi and Zori were outside on the main deck feeling the chill of the icy wind and laughing as it slightly stung their faces. The landscapes were priceless as they watched it pass by. Hana stayed near Xen and Rei smiled too herself as the child ran circles around Xen often asking questions.

"Remind you of anyone?" Saeko whispered to Ami as she dodged a flick to her face as a result. The kids were all getting along for once, and things were starting to become relaxed. Rei told more of the things she had seen as time continued on.

"You really think we may see a new type of Pangaea?" Rei said reopening the conversation for debate. "If so, It'll be soon right?" She asked looking for at least simple answers.

"I don't know. It's possible, but if it does happen it won't be for at least a few years I'm sure." Ami said in speculation. "I would think we have plenty of time to prepare for that if it's true." Looking outside she saw that the snowy area was dissipating and they were now crossing a very large body of water. "If we do have a new Pangaea it will be very different to the one in the past. I'm sure of that much." she said in a whisper.

"If I may. When you live like we do in the outer realm, we learn quickly that it doesn't really matter what happens a week or months later down the line. Mostly to look that far ahead is a grim fate. Besides the old folklore we sing and dance too, all of us, no matter what planet your from. You live for the day you wake up in hoping you get to see the night. Because of that, I see very little in worrying about with this planet will, or will not be." Xen said as she looked to where Ami was. She then looked to where the others were around the ship. This is what it was to be a nomad to fly with others, in search of a new home constantly. Living no single place for a long time, but to always travel.

"Then what of you and Zori?" Rei said as she heard the muffled laughter from outside. She smiled as Yumi and Zori were waving at some birds on the outside. Rei's raven was flying next to the ship causing amusement as it swooped down on Yumi's shoulder.

"He and I are just that. He is Zori of the flame. I am Xen of the fliers, and it's clear Hana is of the ice. That's what we are, aside from that, it really doesn't matter. Learn this now, all of us will get along better the less we are forced to accept and the more we just let people stand near us. I could care less what Zori knows to be truth, he can say the same for me. As for Hana, she's one of us. The same applies too her now too." Xen said as she laughed when the small child climbed back up the railing. It was time Xen told them all one last key thing, the one that Quume never mentioned.

"Besides Hana is a loner now. If we don't look after her, no one will. Same goes for me and Zori, Mari, and even Yumi." Xen said as she smiled as she held her hand out for Hana to grab for leverage and pull herself up over the bar.

"What do you mean loner?" Rei said as she raised an eyebrow in annoyance and even more confusion.

"What she means is that we have decide to band into our own travel party." Zori said as he and Yumi joined their side. "When children leave to go their own way, they form a group. Sometimes they are small, other times they are big. Either way, we deal fine on our own when we do. My eldest brother left a few years back with a large mix of kids and teens. Who knows where he is, but I know for a fact he's just fine."

"Wait then what about the fighting from yesterday?" Ami said clearly remembering that Zori and Xen weren't on good terms. Sworn enemies were much more like it.

"Yumi won that power battle, she's strongest, thus we follow her." Xen said as she smiled back to the adults behind her. "Zori and I are from different places, and thus we follow different lines, but our loyalty with Yumi make it so that we happen to deal with each other. We don't have to like each other as long as when shit hit's the fan we help each other out." She explained as she focused her eyes on the land they were now over looking for traces of any clues as too where to go next.

"In other words, think of it as one very messed up family. Some of us hate each other, some of use would give our lives for others. However we all fight for the same cause. In this case it will be a safe place to live. It won't work if all we want to do is fight" Zori said as he picked up Hana on his back to prove a point. "Yumi wants us to work together, this is why we are on a team now. Our place in this world depends were Yumi leads us. Hana is also apart of that now, she has no where else to go. Rouge teams like this one would often pick up stray kids. Hana is no exception to the rule. In fact it's cases like Her and Xen that make the teams what they end up being." Zori explained.

No one attempted to question it further as Xen told them to prepare for landing. She had seen a few from the wind, Cade was among them and she threw out the red flag that signaled that they wanted the other travel party to stop. "Cade up here!" Xen waved as the old man called his party too a stop. After the landing she went to greet the old man and introductions were made.

"Xen, how can I help you?" Cade asked in his normal happy voice glad to see so many along with the girl he had raised for several years now. She looked happy for once in a very long time.

"We need a few birds to go by land for a while. Can you spare the birds in exchange for the ship?" Xen asked and Cade agreed. After the switch off Xen told Saeko to share the largest one with Haruka and Zori. Yumi, Mari, and Hana took the second. On the third one Xen carried Hitomi in her arms and told Ami to carry Nao. It was amazing that the birds followed vocal commands. They rode the birds for a long time past flat grasslands and over small hills. Xen was very careful with the birds making sure they kept a slow but steady pace. She didn't want to make the babies unhappy. Often stops for feeding and changing had to take place.

Soon they came to a forested area. It was raining only lightly and the cool water felt good to those of the ice who manipulated water. Ami was amazed at the thick trees and ground cover as they ride onward. That night they camped out by a pond. Fish provided dinner, and Xen made a tent of leaves and trees with some netted cloth. Every one were tired from their travels so aside from very light banter not much was spoken. The sun set early, and along with it, sleepy eyes closed to await for the new day.

Early before sunrise packed berries along with some nut grain provided breakfast on the go as they left as soon as the babies had been fed and changed. The birds ran past the hills and valleys again as the sun rose too the world around them and another forest presented it's self. Inside were people, and Xen knew these were the ones of the storms. One man she knew well as he passed by. The others remembered him too.

"DAD!" Xen said easing off the bird and passing Hitomi off before running and tackling the man before her. "It's been so long! I missed you so much!" she said as she buried her face into his chest afraid if she looked up it may not really be him, even if common logic stated otherwise.

"Xen?" The man said in confusion. "Is that you…Xen?" He said lifting her face to meet his own. His eyes glazed over in tears as he realized his daughter who had been away from his watchful eyes for over six years now had run into his arms. "Oh my god! Thank god! Xen!" he said as he embraced her once again for the first time in years. "You look just like your mother." He said as he smiled.

"I missed you Dad." Xen said in disbelief, she had finally found him. She found her father the man she had been looking for wasn't with the people of the wind, instead he was his people, that of the storm. She was smiling as much as she could and in a way Ami and Rei felt a twinge in their hearts looking at the sight. Ami for a moment looked on and slightly wondered if she would have done the same if she could remember her father. Rei wondered how great a man he must be, and in a small way wished her father could have been a great man like that.

"What's all the commotion about Baen?" Yasu said before losing her train of thought at the sight. "Holy!" She said running completely backwards shouting for Makoto. "Maka, you better come quick! Mom came!" Yasu yelled as she ran into one of the further huts.

Makoto left the hut and took a double take as she looked at the people that surrounded Ami. Running at full speed she and Yasu quickly made it back to where everyone stood. Yasu's first priority was Nao and as soon as she got him from Ami, Makoto embraced the woman she loved. Saeko came next, Hitomi and Nao both took residence in Makoto's arms as Yasu got the embraces she missed most. Mari tackled Yasu followed quickly by Yumi as introductions were given.

All were surprised to note that Xen's father was Baen but Makoto was happy part of the Man's family had come back too him. He still had no idea where his wife was but if his little girl was alright, then perhaps his wife and other children were as well.

All were welcomed into the land owned by the storms and Baen ordered a large feast in celebration. Laughter rang out as Xen was welcomed and Baen explained the she was his daughter. Story after story was told about nomadic travels and the things Xen had seen. Over all it was a humbling experience. The Senshi never really knew all that could happen in a short lifetime, but Xen had plenty to tell and explain. Sleep was found that night peacefully as warm beds and a shelter from the rains were offered.

The next morning battle horns in the distance automatically woke those still asleep and quickly the people of storm got ready to face who or what ever it was. "What the hell?" Rei asked half asleep as all havoc broke loose. Before she knew it the kids were already on there feet in battle stances. Outside people in black cloaks were already in combat. Makoto had no idea what to do as Baen was ahead of the defensive pack.

"Makoto! Get everyone out of here! It's a surprise attack!" he shouted as he moved to move people to a safer location. Two of the men in cloaks had Baen cornered as they seemed to be closing in on all sides. "Damn it!" He shouted as he took a wooden Lance and attempted to defend himself. Stabbing the First masked man in the shoulder he was able to break away and delivered a finishing blow to the first of many. He fought his way to the middle of the crowed when he saw Rei and Mari trying to force their way through.

"Fire soul!" Rei shouted sending a blast of flames towards three of the cloaked men heading for Xen as she fought next to Yumi and Yasu. "See that! Send your attacks! Do it now!" Yumi ordered at Yasu and Mari.

"Cupid Flame!" Yumi shouted sending a long ranged attack at a barrage of oncoming enemies. She was so focused in front of her she forget to watch her side and barely dodged a ball of dark energy. Yasu jumped and tackled Yumi to the ground as a arrow filled with dark light almost hit her. "DAMN YOU!" Yasu shouted as she readied her attack at an oncoming archer.

"Freeze Atom!" She shouted as her attack phrase and sent lightning and rain into her hands clasping them she sent it flying while running right into the pack. The electrical current sent a shock to the nervous systems before turning the bodies to ice. "Yumi! NOW!" She shouted ducking to the side as a whip if flame came and shattered the many bodies to frozen dust.

"What in the flying fuck do these guys want!" Haruka shouted to Xen who was fighting with her knives and basic combat to keep the close ranged enemies away from her friends. She looked back to Rei and Mari who had too many enemies in close range to fire off an attack, sending one their way to knock a few back. "World Shaking!"

"Hell if I know ask them yourself!" she shouted blocking an oncoming attack and sidestepping a nearby crate she almost tripped on. "These shit heads are relentless!" She shouted to no one in particular as she dodged another arrow and got nicked by a blade in the process. She had to dodge out of the way before she really got hurt, lucky for her Zori was nearby.

"Damn it! You fliers need help fighting!" The boy of flame taunted as he downed another with his sword. Knocking a few back with his foot he took a stab to the nearest one on his left to clear a path to where Yumi and Yasu were. "Get next too them!" He commanded as he deflected a blow to the face. "It'll be better if we can push our way through as a group!"

On the other side of the battle Makoto had rounded everyone she could to safety, those that didn't make it were either killed, or still in combat. Ami, Saeko and the babies were alright, but Yasu was still in the Frey. She had to go back and bring the others out.

"Saeko! Protect Ami with your life! You wanted to be a Senshi here's you chance!" She said as she charged back into the battle. "Supreme Thunder!" she shouted sending a blast of electricity through the bodies. She had her lance nearby as she fought her way through the masses towards the other Senshi who by this time were one large mass. In the middle a body lay motionless on the ground. It was Mari. Haruka was pretty badly injured as well and madder than hell. Rei was covered in her own blood as a deep wound from her leg gushed blood with whatever move made.

"MAKOTO! GET MY MOTHER OUT OF HERE!" Yumi shouted as she gave Rei backup. Rei was doing all she could to dodge arrows and send her own hurling back, even so, she wasn't able to do much and was too hurt to be of use in combat. Yasu for her part had Mari on her back and was attempting to run back through the runway trying to get to the safety of the masses.

Makoto nodded and flung Rei over her shoulder and went running to catch up too Yasu. Yumi had made the right call since moments later Rei passed out. When Makoto reached the outskirts of the forest Mari was receiving medical treatment from Saeko. Ami ran to Rei. The babies by this time had been passed off to the protective inner circle that the adults had formed around the other children.

Makoto ran back in to help out and offer cover. Baen was still fighting alongside the others as Haruka became fatigued. She passed out from exertion and that was when Makoto removed her as battle shouts could be heard in the distance. Finally a woman came riding on a horse. She was tall and very voluptuous as her voice ran out clearly. "Stop! You aren't to kill them! Your task was not to kill! Pull back!" The woman shouted as she gained control of the many around them. "You! Take this!" She said as she tossed a letter down too Yumi "From here on out, You guys are on your own, I'm sorry!" As she road off a small bit of her hair came down from the black cover it was in.

Very few saw what the hair color was, but Yumi knew who was under that mask. The hair color was black as night, yet her eyes were loving. Inside the letter Yumi knew was a key bit of info. As she turned to the others she looked at the carnage created. It was detrimental how many lives had been taken. Yet even if Yumi didn't like it, it had to be done, this letter was proof that it was time to find the other Senshi. It was time to bring forth all of their power.

When she and the others walked back to the crowed she called all the Senshi aside. She held up the black envelope and spoke only one simple sentence. However to the others it spoke volumes. "The rise of the Neo Moon has finally come."

TBC!

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! lol let me know what you think so far!!! LOL!!


	3. Chapter 3: Uprising of a Dark Beginning

A/N: So guys hope you had a very merry _insert whatever holiday you celebrate here- mine was decent. Here i have for you chapter 3! we are taking Sailor moon in a totally different direction, so here we go as the plot thickens and everything you Thought you knew about the serenity bloodline becomes blurred into lines.. YOU MAY GET CONFUSED while reading this chapter.. If so, That's because it was intended.. i hope you like it..

please read and review!

I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Chapter 3: Uprising of a dark beginning. Izumi joins the team.

"This is the rise of the Neo Moon" Yumi said holding the black envelope in front of her. She wore a grim expression as she wondered what it would say. She looked to Mari who was still critically injured and Rei who was no better. For a moment the carnage around them gave the reality that this wasn't what any of them were expecting.

Saeko had dressed the many wounds, yet no matter what she did, she knew that some cuts were too deep to simply dress, and with no way to clean the cuts, infection was a high risk. Most of the people of storms were busy treating their own wounds and salvaging what they could of what was left in the homes. The babies Hitomi and Nao were both in the care of Yasu at the time since others needed help.

"What does it say Yumi?" Makoto asked as she looked back to the forests.. Anyone who had not been removed quickly enough were slain, many others were injured. That woman who delivered that letter had spared their lives, the reasons were unknown too most as the letter stayed carefully in Yumi's hand.

"Before I let you read it, understand this: There's more going on than what this letter will tell you. I don't know how deep this goes, but someone is going to get a hard kick to the ass when I find out why they pulled this." Yumi said as Makoto nodded, it was apparent that while the delivery of the note had been planned, the battle was not.

Makoto looked at the note she was handed and then to the others around her. It became clear she was the one who had to read the letter. Apprehensively, she studied the folds and slowly lifted the seal. She felt her stomach flip inside as she felt a slight bit of unease take hold. Pulling out a letter it was in a written scroll that seemed well thought out and carefully written. Tear drops seemed to stain the pages heavily, wrinkling the papers lightly. She glanced up as Rei held her leg in pain and Mari was still in a sleep like state, only faintly breathing. In the back of her mind she vowed whoever was to blame would pay dearly as she placed her eyes on the paper before her. Her voice laced in the fear evident in her posture as she read the note for their group to hear.

_My friends, no that is not the correct word. My family, I feel great remorse in the deliverance of the words I am to bestow upon you. The Neo Moon will rise, I have seen that clearly now. However my fear is that in order for it to happen we will have to do some very terrible things. I am sorry for not being able to believe that Saria was right in what she told me, now I know it was all a grim fate made when we broke laws of time. I am sorry for what I have caused, and I fear this time it is I to blame. _

_Each coin that you hold in your hands is a voice for you as a Senshi, yet even more so, a voice as a human. The coin I received I was told to keep within the stillness of my heart until the time came, and now I know why. Your coins all have value in the fact that they guide you, or ease your pain. Mine however was not of the same voice. When I left the shrine I was taken to the moon of the past. The ruins that still inhabit the area were covered in a dark mist and when I stood in the ball room aged and withered I still smelt blood. It was as if the smell never faded and I was honestly very scared. My coin hadn't made sense too me until I had arrived on that moon._

_Unlike your journeys Saria had given me my coin. She knew I would request a walk and had given me the coin. It was a grey coin, not tainted black, nor white of perfection, but an unearthly lifeless grey. On it was a carving in deep tainted lettering. On it was one word. It is one I feel great remorse for doing it to you all. I have failed you. I do not know how, nor do I know why, but my coin said Fall. I'm sorry. I really am. _

_When I had been taken to the castle a man, my brother stood before me. His hair was blond like mine, yet he had tainted black streaks on his head. He embraced me and said that it was ok, that he forgave me. Guys, I care about all of you. I love every one of you for your own purpose in life. I don't know how I failed, but the look in his eyes were enough to tell me that I had somehow. _

_We are the tainted people. We of the White Moon. We were deceived by some one, some place. My brother is a gentle man, I know this now. I now know that some how the Serenity bloodline became unable to kill. This may have seemed like a good thing, however I now know this to not be fact. When the serenity who founded the Silver Millennium came into power, she came into power by others who followed her. I still do not know why she sought to build a utopia, yet I know it was not for reasons of purity._

_I have heard many stories of why the many elements followed her, yet all were very different. Only one fact remained the exact same, that someone of my bloodline had come to rescue them. I was told for some reason those coins held deep value to fixing this issue, yet I do not know why._

_I'm sorry I am unable to tell you anything more. If I knew what all of this meant I would cry it out in my tears, I would beg for you too know. However I do not, and therefore I am now asking aid. Find out what these coins mean, help me. Please don't cast me out, and yet even if you would, I would feel no hatred towards you. Take care, and please find it in your hears to do all you can. Even if it's not for me, don't forget about each other._

"Who wrote this Yumi?" Makoto asked as she passed the slip of paper around for the others to see. "It's almost as if… She…. Couldn't have, but it looks like she did." Makoto said clearly implying who the writer was.

"It looks too neat for her writing. Then again, she may have changed a lot. However if I remember correctly even Usagi from the future wrote like crap." Rei said as they all tried to find the aspects that could debunk the theory behind who it was that wrote it.

"Holy hell?" Haruka said as she sat upright using a nearby crate as a backrest. "You aren't thinking that Usagi wrote that are you?" She questioned as the others stared wide eyed at what they had just heard "She wouldn't ever do that!" Haruka shouted as her voice cracked from a high pitch near the end.

"Actually.." Yasu whispered "There's a lot of things… you don't know… things you did… back then." She was quiet as she spoke, fearful in what her explanation would grant her. She didn't want to be hated for knowing, all of the kids knew because Saria had told them. Saria knew, and so they knew as well. The cold eyes and stares weren't at her, just the letter, she knew that much.

"What do you mean?" Makoto said as she looked down at Yasu with a disapproving look, not hateful, disappointed was a far better word. Yet she was unsure who it was aimed at, Usagi, or Yasu herself.

"Don't…blame us." Mari rasped out as she coughed up a small bit of acid and blood. Her eyes seemed unfocused yet she was responsive. "It's not…our fault. It's.. yours." She said as she coughed harder for straining her voice. Ami handed her water and told her not to speak as questioning eyes wandered around the other two children before them.

"Look, It's your fault in the past, we know it doesn't make sense. That incarnation was most likely your first and because of that, memories of what happened mostly have been lost to the new, most recent incarnations. We don't know what happened, we weren't there. All I can say is Saria did say this was a possibility." Yumi said as she gave a look to Yasu. She would not force her friend to rat out such things. She was the combat leader, she would take the blame, even if it was the very people who pointed the fingers who had caused this too all start so very long ago.

"Well then, what the hell is going on?" Rei commanded annoyed, she felt highly betrayed, yet she had no one to place the blame on and Yumi was the nearest target. "You seem to have a good grasp of the situation. Start explaining." Rei said in tone that matched Makoto's look.

Yumi didn't seem phased. "Promise not to interrupt me, and I'll explain. Place no blame on Yasu either, even she was kept in the dark about most of what I will tell you." She said as she glared at Makoto giving a warning not to be rash just yet. When the agreements were made that their parents would at least listen to the entire thing before speaking Yumi sighed and began.

"Firstly, let me ask you this. You didn't think Saria toying with the flow of time could have had a negative impact did you?" Yumi said as she received a round of answers confirming that no one had thought she had to follow those lines. "That's your first mistake. Everything in life holds balance, including manipulating the flow of time. Now this has many effects, not just one. Setsuna usually becomes punished for her actions, however Saria has a different effect given." Yumi said cryptically as the information digested slowly to the adults.

"She even once clearly stated 'Unlike you, I do not follow the laws of time.' to her own mother. The reason for that is simple, even if she does not, we do. You all fail to see, Saria was only a half blood when it came to being a time mage, meaning she wasn't effected the same as Setsuna, a full blooded mage." Yumi spoke as she paced going to each adult as if sizing the up. She was clearly stating there was a difference between them and it wasn't just Saria. Xen knew exactly where this was leading, it was the reason her kind were often killed.

"Why you ask? Simple! Half blooded Senshi carry more than one deity. This can be dangerous and have odd results. Saria is a Senshi that is dangerous, she has been forbidden to use her mage power, just like Setsuna. However, unlike Setsuna she doesn't become punished, Instead it's the people she cares for! When ever Saria uses a magic, someone she cares for is deeply reprimanded for what she has done! During the future she used one of her powers to bring us too you in this time! It would have been breaking all the laws possible for her to bring us here like she did. When she did it, she pissed off time. This is the result!" Yumi said as she pointed too all of the area around her. Mari was wounded, even her own mother was hurt because of Saria. Yet she was not to blame, nope not by a long shot.

"I'll go so far as to say that this right here," She paused to point as the display of people who were caught up in their actions "Was your doing! It was your fault!" She shouted as she pointed to the parents who she knew in the future had caused this. She didn't give them time to voice a retaliation as she ranted onwards finally releasing all of her pent up anger she had withheld from them, trying to see good in them, yet failing as she looked to them now. The confusion in their eyes, it really angered her. "If you hadn't gotten into a war to begin with Saria would not have had to bring us hear upon Usagi's demand!" She said as she glared at each and every Senshi before her, making sure to keep a firm eye on Rei. Angry was a very large understatement.

"Yasu and Mari both thought we came for a visit, so did Chibiusa! That's what they thought! You know the real reasons now… why we were sent back, they do now too! You idiots tried to reset time! In the process you sent us back here!" She said as she turned to Haruka before changing her stance to face everyone back in the grass. "You idiots asked Saria to help! She did, and then brought us here! She thought your deaths up there would be the damned cost! She was wrong, that was a price willing, yet that is then not a punishment is it?!? The price being paid is here and now! We are paying for the shit you did up there!" Yumi said as tears spilled down her face and the last final blow was dealt.

This one was the one that held the most venom, it left the others speechless in their tracks and they realized that perhaps a Utopian future was wrong from the start. It was their ideal that brought them to see Yumi in tears and lives lost. "It gets worse. I could sit here and tell you all the crap on this planet and how it may play out due to your dumb shit. Instead I'll give you one damned good piece of advice. Before any of you pretend you know who is too blame for what action, take a step back a realize one thing. Usagi made a pact with Saria! A death pact! She's going to try and get you to kill her off! If that happens her bloodline will cease to exist! Those coins hold the value to right the wrongs that all of you caused."

All were quiet as this very disturbing thought was ingested and for a moment Ami thought clearly on what she was told in the lab by Taiki. All of them had the power to do wrong, if they believed it to be right. Serenity was the only one unable to do that, so then what was going on, it didn't make sense. Yet even if the words were painful, perhaps there was truth too what Yumi was saying, if what Taiki said was to be believed as fact.

"We caused this. Taiki was right." Ami whispered quietly before she noted all eyes were on her quiet spoken understanding. Her gaze to all of the Senshi showed they clearly weren't listening when they should have when the children had spoken when they had first arrived. They knew that was why. They knew. "Taiki was correct. We will kill in the name of what we believe to be correct. We would do awful, hurtful things if we believed them to be the truth in this world. We were wrong with what we did, yet we did it anyway, to protect them." Ami said looking to the children that were before her.

"Explain, you've lost me this time." Makoto was beyond confused, her a traitor? It was not likely, no one would betray them, they didn't do that to each other willingly. Saeko seemed to have a good idea what Ami had meant. As she whispered about Hotaru and what she had said a while back.

"We played god. In the future they would have been involved in the war. If they would have lived or passed on with us, we don't know. We sent them here with Saria's help. Setsuna can do a lot of things, but she would have died in bringing them here, Saria didn't. The reason we are being punished is because we changed their fate. History always repeats itself. Meaning somehow, or some way history of what happened to the first Senshi, happens to be replaying, except this time we are living it. We messed with fate and this is our punishment. We are to blame." Ami said as everything clicked into place. It was in a way sickening to know that they were the cause of the destruction, yet it left one question in her mind. "What about Usagi. What did that Serenity do back then, or rather what is she doing now that we need the coins for? What was the pact she made?"

Yumi sighed as she thought for a moment. "I don't know what the pact was, but I know for a fact Usagi made one with Saria, I know one was also made with her mother Setsuna, though I know that one has little effect on anyone except Hotaru. As far as what the Serenity in the past did, I have no idea. I do know that the coins play a role in all of this, but I'm not sure how, or even why." She said she paced in confusion.

"Coins?" Xen said as she picked up on the key part of information. "You mean like currency, or do these coins have markings, or symbols?" she asked in wide eyed wonder, Zori's eyes bugged out as he caught the drift of what was going on and he tried his hardest to not to show his inner emotions.

"They are all different, but they hold words on them and we got them at the forging point for each of our planets. Why does this thing mean something for you two?" Haruka said as she pulled hers out of a pocket. Xen jumped into red alert as she looked intently at the relic of a past long forgotten.

"Please tell me you all have them." Xen said in wonder as she received confused nods and questioning looks. "These are the relics of the Senshi of our people. A symbol of importance as it were. All were to bow before you if had a coin like this, most have long since been forgotten as nothing more but mere trinkets. nowadays almost everyone doesn't even know what they are, and this is the first time I've seen one." Xen said trying to get a better look.

She explained what Cade had told her all the time. Stories like this should be folklore, nothing more, yet she was now looking at what Cade would speak of as if legend was now fact. "It was stated the soul of a person who passed on could leave a moment frozen in time. If they had a need to pass forth a legacy their soul would form into a crystal. One thought would bury within their soul. This word was the message to be passed on for their legacy. One day it would be of value to right the wrongs they may have committed before their death. If you shatter that crystal, the soul bares you the right to correct their wrongs. With that simple coin you hold the answer to their wrong doing. At least that's how the legend goes." Xen said as she looked at all of them and then back to the coin before Haruka pocketed it again.

"Ok, so these coins can correct our wrong doings." Rei said as she tossed her thoughts into the already tense atmosphere. "It would seem to me somehow we are all at fault, what we don't know is how. Usagi is apparently under a pact with Saria, but we don't know why. What confuses me more is the fact Setsuna made one concerning Hotaru. So who exactly are we to be fighting, or better yet, what do we do to get Usagi out of the pact?" Rei said figuring Yumi would know, she was poorly mistaken.

"Don't look at me, I'm not Hotaru." Yumi sighed as she thought for a moment. "Speaking of that, it seems to me like we are missing a few exact keys in all of this, but I'm not liking the facts as they pan out. It seems too me Hotaru would know the most regarding this. At least she would have if she hadn't have been reborn. I'm not sure what the pact regarding her is, however if Setsuna is anything like her daughter in the least, you find Hotaru, you'll find something of value." Yumi said as she noted Mari trying to sit upright before she coughed hard due to what was most likely a few bruised ribs.

Ami couldn't help but notice what ever the problem was, it wasn't like they could just go out and search for Hotaru, or the others for that matter when Mari was in that condition. "Whatever happens to be going on will have to wait, we aren't prepared to travel when we have babies and injuries to worry about. We will just have to wait until they recover." Ami said as she was assured that it was the best form of action. How soon she forgot who exactly it was she was dealing with.

"Easy for you to say, everyone in your family is here." Haruka said trying to stand and quickly hit the ground, she too was in no condition to travel long distances. "Where's my family, where's the woman I love, and my daughters? Mari's hurt because of us, but if we were attacked the others could have been too." She said as she tried to stand only to fall back over, she was simply too weak to continue to fight for the moment. "I'll be damned to hell if I don't go!" She said as she tried one last time only to fail once again. Blood was seeping from Haruka's wounds, and even if none of them were deep, the one at the back of her knee made it impossible to walk.

Even bigger problem is we have no medical supplies, nothing we can use to treat Mari or Rei anyway. This is simply too dangerous." Saeko said as she felt remorse for not being able to do her job in a time when it was needed most. that's when she noted Xen doing something unwise by a medical standpoint. She was treating Rei's wounds herself. "What on earth?" Saeko questioned as she went to go see what was going on.

"Look, I dunno what the hell kind of planet you come from, but where I come from medical supplies are few and far between. We have to learn what to do to suppress wounds and stop blood." Xen sighed, she was busy tying leaves into a piece of dirty cotton. She then took it and placed it deeply into the gash of Rei's leg. "I know this looks odd, but rolling leaves in a bundle and tying it off in cotton is often used as a way to absorb the blood. It may not be sanitary, but you can plainly see this needs stitching, there's no way any compress bandage will work. I have an idea, but it'll require me getting Cade to help us." Xen said as she whistled at the raven near Rei, it got the idea and came to the call. Xen wrote in her native tongue on a piece of burlap using some of the blood that caked her hand from Rei's wound and sent it flying. In the mean time she used twine and burlap to case the wound fully.

"Last thing I thought I would ever have to do is perform Meatball practice." Saeko said as she too grabbed some of the leaves and a cotton shirt to tear and do the same thing for Haruka's wounds. "This can not be sanitary by any means." She said as she was next to Xen. Not even a pair of gloves to help in the task gave even Saeko an uneasy feeling, Xen seemed not to mind as she continued.

"On the battle field we aren't given an option." Xen said creating simple conversation. "We do what we have to, as far as infection goes, that's the last thing we can afforded to worry about in a place like this. You could sit there and tie off these wounds every ten minuets, but they lose more blood that way. The leaves help absorb more so we don't need to change them as often." Xen said figuring Saeko had grasped that simple concept already.

The leaves stung inside the cotton, and when placed inside, or directly on the cut the pointed edges poked and caused a large amount of pain as it scraped the cuts even more until they were wrapped into place. Even then, it still hurt to have the pointed edges around the tender flesh. Once the cuts were finished Xen was breaking boards into thick strips and using a pick axe found nearby to poke holes into the wood. She then dragged Mari onto it and fastened the wood tightly too her body making a form of cast.

"What are you doing that for?" Saeko said examining the handiwork. "It doesn't seem to stop Mari's movement. It's not a proper casting." sticking her hand through various points to try and understand why Mari was being encased in the wooden slats as such. It didn't make logical sense too her, then again she had worked in a hospital, with proper supplies, never had she dealt in a battleground where meatball surgery would be used.

"I'm not trying to stop her movement, I'm making a transportation vessel around her body. The letter I sent Cade is for him to bring what we call a shuttle house. It's a very large ship and takes a lot of manpower. Only thing is because of how bumpy the ride can get if we don't in-case her in something we could hurt her more while traveling place to place. Better to have one already built and ready for when he comes." She said as she checked the width of the slats. The casing was loose enough for basic movement, however Mari was secure enough that her body could not bend enough for her to actually hurt herself. More vines and wood were used to allow the casing to be opened and closed without being dismantled. Meanwhile Saeko was still rolling leaves and trying to get them packed correctly. It was much herder than it looked.

Xen explained how a shuttle house worked vaguely as she continued her task. "It's large size allows us to use it as a permanent living quarters, it moves slow, and often times it is a ground only vessel. Even with birds pulling it along, most of the time we have pedals we use to aid them along. It's a slow mode of travel, but inside we can better treat the wounds of battle. It can't go into rocky areas and is very limited, the use I have for it is simple. It will follow our trail from behind. I can ride on a bird much faster than that thing can move. We will place any Senshi going with us on that shuttle I'll take you to where you need to go."

"But what about your father? You've found him, are you willing to join us so quickly? You may not see him again for a long time." Makoto said beyond the point of shocked that Xen had suggested that. If it were her to make the choice, she would stay with her father in a heart beat.

"Don't sugarcoat it. I may never see him again. Even so, I made a pact, it would be a dishonor for everyone should I break it. Including her." Xen said looking to the small Hana who she knew who would be on her own. It was their way of life, and she made a pact with Yumi to work with her, there would be no turning back.

"She has to go Makoto." Baen said as he came back from scouting to note the conversation taking place. "Xen is a nomad like us, but even if I am her father, she was raised by Cade a leader to those of the wind. Even if our people accept her now, she isn't one of us. She is not of the wind either, you have more of her kind and that will provide the best possible place for her to thrive." His cold stare gave the vibe of distress as he looked at his daughter.

He knew this was the path she would choose regardless of his decision of wishing she would stay. He hadn't been able to tell her what to do for six years, and he wasn't about to start now. She had done well for herself, if she wished to go, he wasn't going to command her not too. On the same note, he dearly wished he could follow, but his place was here. Someone had to look after the forest nomads. With Makoto leaving for a while it left only him as a substitute.

He grabbed Makoto and walked her to the side. His eyes held a severity as he spoke. "There has been a pact made by Xen. She has chosen Yumi as a leader. In the fight, I saw my daughter risk her life for them, and thus they are her people now, her family if you will welcome that term. Her place in this world is to reside among them and that child named Yumi is apparently the leader just as Yasu said. I do not know why she decide the path she did. I do know even if she seeks the help of Cade, she is not at his side, she is at Yumi's and her party." Baen had a look of remorse but he requested for a short walk up the hillside with Makoto. It was if he wanted to pass a torch so to speak and in her eyes it was unsettling.

She told him she would follow him and after she informed Ami of the situation she departed up a path that overlooked the carnage that they had faced before. The man next to Makoto had a deep faith and an even deeper understanding of the world around him. His words were calm, and though his voice was quiet, it held wisdom she had never heard from the man before.

"Makoto, in this short time I have lived as a nomad I have seen many things. One of that many things is a dark understanding of the way full blooded elements view those of tainted bloodlines. It's the one thing that never seems to fully fade with time. Truth of the matter is harsh to understand, but a child like Xen would be hated and mistreated if anyone knew the truth. Your kids are of power, because you are of powerful standing. No elemental planet would overthrow you, yet it doesn't mean Yasu herself will be safe when her time to lead came." His eyes looked deep into the ground, as if the soil could provide an answer the horizon couldn't. He looked back to her before gazing back to the sky before them, and the trees they claimed as home.

"Xen will be ok. I know that to be fact, she's lived on the outer realm. She knows what to expect. Your children had never had to fight the way Xen has, that is, until now. I fear they are most in danger because of others and the tainted view of this world. I will say one thing, be careful. A child of mixed blood can be powerful, but like that child Saria, many face a reprimand for an action. It depends on the child, and a lot of times it's the wrath of the deity or fate to keep balance. I warn you, so you and the others won't make a mistake that could cause more people to be hurt, or lives to be lost." Baen said as he looked back to ground and his eyes hardened. He was contemplating something, of this Makoto knew.

"What is it?" She said as she looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" Makoto placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look. It was pleading to know what was bugging him and he could see the honest concern in her eyes.

"When you go…" He froze before he hardened and finished his request. "Take Izumi with you." He said as his eyes glazed over in a tearful request. The child had long since lost her leader and her need to be protected by Baen was fading. She needed to stand tall, and if anyone would stand by her, he knew these people would. He wanted for her to have a home, and in the depth of his mind, he knew Xen would protect her.

"Alright, I will," Makoto said as she whispered in quiet agreement. "But, she will need to stand by us, not be protected by us. She will be fine, I'll see to that personally. Your child, Xen… she's a tough nut to crack, and knowing Izumi.. They'll drive each other to hell and back." Makoto laughed in thinking of the child that made Yasu rethink who exactly she was as a person.

They sat up on the hilltop until they saw Rei's raven beckon them back to the camp. As they walked silently both were uncertain about what could happen. What they would see in the up coming days? Neither of them knew. At the camp many of the dead were being buried and those who had lost the ones they loved mourned deeply. No words could be provided for comfort, even fewer could be spoken as an apology. The silent embraces of the ones still alive spoke more than words ever could. They spoke comfort, peace, understanding, pain and the most, love.

Baen went to get Izumi while Makoto went to look at the large wooded travel structure. It looked to have two floors and the birds attached were to aide in moving the place Makoto knew she and the others would call home for at lest a little while. Xen was standing at the top with the other kids. Most likely she was explaining what to do. Inside she could see Mari laying on a cot, her wounds being properly dressed alongside Rei. Idly she wondered what it would be like on this journey.

"Xen! Come down for a moment!" Baen shouted as he caught his daughters focus. Her eyes quickly went from him to the child next to him. It was a friend of hers and she could barely speak. "Izumi…"

"I'm home Xen." The child said. Her deep colored skin left her to stand out in the crowed. She was not from the wind. She was in fact of water and storm. Just like Yasu, and yet she was different, and her piercing eyes bore deeply into Xen's. "I'm going with you Xen. Your not doing this alone. I won't let you."

Xen looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Alright then! Lets go!" She said leading everyone into the moving structure and they headed out. Traveling at a very slow pace as Baen wordlessly waved goodbye. This was their life, no goodbyes would be spoken. It was not needed. They both knew that it was alright to never say goodbye.

Inside there was a meeting as the boat moved slowly, unknown to most Xen and Yumi had a plan. Xen was in the lowest floor preparing knapsacks. She and the others were going to take the stage. She left Yumi to explain to the adults their plan. The other kids were helping in the preparation.

"We have to go!" Yumi retaliated when the adults became uneasy at what was going on. "Look, we have injured who need to recover. Mari is out of commission just like Haruka and my mother. We aren't stupid, and with the number we have it'll be easier to split in two ways." She spoke with an air of order. She wouldn't back down, they knew that too be fact. She gave the final explanation, leaving no room for argument. The kids wouldn't listen too them, then again, after what they knew now, none of their parents had any right to command their children around.

"Well what do you intend to do? Leave us behind?" Makoto sighed in annoyance. She hoped the twins would be more willing to listen to reason when they grew older. She examined the structure she was in, she could still see the forest she came from clearly in the distance as a few of the people Cade brought with him pedaled the craft to help the birds that were outside.

"I believe you'll be traveling with us." The old man said in a slow deliberate voice. "Xen and the others will be fine on bird back, I assure you of this." He said as he stood behind Yumi silently giving her the courage to continue the plan she and Xen had devised. Izumi had joined in next to Cade, offering her silent approval of what was going on as well.

"We can't drag all of us around like idiots when your hurt. This is really the only sure fire way we can make sure we can get to the places we need to go." Yumi said as she looked hopeful. "I know you guys don't like what's going on, but that's why we need two objectives." She was begging quietly for them to just approve for once and not question the reasons for action. Ami clearly caught on to this as she held Nao for his feeding.

"She does have a point. There is no way we can expect to go in one big mass and not attract attention too ourselves. It will look as if we are trying to cause an all out war zone, and quite frankly we don't have the ability to bring Mari or Rei with us if going by bird. Some will need to stay behind. Lets just hear them out, it's better than fighting with each other." Ami said in rational thought. She didn't like the prospect that things were going to get more dangerous as time went on. They couldn't risk more of them getting hurt or worse.

"Well, what I was thinking is that if we split two ways you can collect the rest of us and get them all in one spot. Cade can take you with this shuttle. Meanwhile, I'll take a team with me and we can find out more about these coins, and see to what exactly is going on with the White Moon." Yumi said as she turned to the newest member of them all, Izumi addressing her specifically. "You and Xen are both really good friends, so tell me, will you go with us, or them?"

Izumi thought for a moment and nodded to Yumi affirming what the blond had already figured would happen. "I'll follow you, Xen may need me for navigation help. We are both nomadic, it would make the most logic." She said as she strode out of the room and into where she knew Xen was.

"Alright, if Izumi wishes to come with us, let me think about the best way to break up teams I'll be back in a few." Yumi said as she also went to talk with Xen. Whispers could be heard from the other room ad Xen began a heated debate about who should go where. As that particular conversation took place in the other room, Haruka and Rei were beyond annoyed at Ami for encouraging this to happen.

"What the hell was that about?" Rei questioned her blue haired friend as she sat on one of the cots. "You don't actually think this is even close to a decent idea do you?" She sighed as she took in the appearance of the others in the room. Mari and Haruka were in no better condition as they lay across the room.

"Well what was I supposed to do Rei? I hate to say this but you can't exactly ride with your leg on the mend. Same goes for Mari, she's just too badly hurt." Ami said taking in the sight of Haruka's daughter still being wrapped in proper bandages to keep her from becoming more injured.

Makoto sighed as she butted into what could possibly be a verbal thrashing. "Rei, relax. I hate to admit it, but Ami is right." the tall brunette said as she removed herself from her place in the corner and moved to Haruka addressing the blond. "So, what's up with Xen anyway? Can we trust her with the others?" Makoto asked as she then turned to address Rei and the others. "What about the other kids? Think we can trust them? I'm not sure about Izumi, I don't know much about her. What about the others you brought with you?"

Cade being the wise old man he was, had waited very quietly for a chance to voice his own views on the matter. Clearing his voice he caught the attention of Haruka who nodded to him and he took the floor to speak. "I know not of the issues you all seem to face. I will not attempt to tell you or any of your people what is right or wrong in this instance. However, if you'd like the opinion of this old man who has seen a great many things I have only one bit of advice I can offer." He said standing from where he was and proceeding to walk to an old cabinet off to the side. Inside was an old ratty book, torn by age and withered by time. He had thought long and hard before voicing anything about what he knew until now, but if he could help he would.

"and what might that be?" Makoto spoke harshly crossing her arms. It had been stressful lightly and over all it was taking its toll on her. "Don't begin to tell me that book is some magic answer too all this bullshit. I can't take any more oddball situations today!" She growled crassly at the man who just glanced her way before opening few pages and sighed as he closed the book.

"It seems to me, Yumi holds a great deal of trust to all who follow her. In a case such as this, I say you allow them too go. Xen and Izumi are both children of nomadic planets. Although I don't know Izumi, I do know Xen, having seen her practically raise herself for years she's a very discerning individual." He placed the book in Makoto's hands. Inside were old photos, ones of Xen and her family, little Izumi, and many others. This old book continued to become more meaningful as the pages were turned and the photos were older and more delicate. Makoto realized that there was more strength between Xen and Izumi than she would have first guessed.

"Is that Baen?" Makoto said looking at a far younger man holding a baby girl. The smile on his face couldn't be matched and at his side was another man with his daughter who was a little older. Their wives stood next to them and it looked as if they had a perfect family. As if nothing could have gone wrong.

"Indeed it is." Cade said looking at the photo in question. "Back when his wife gave birth to Xen we had welcomed him into the nomadic family of the wind. That was where he wished to stay and his best friend followed them. Back then his friend had three sons and his wife was expecting a forth child shortly." Cade said recalling the memory from the vast many he still retained. "Baen had requested that his friend come with us, and I did not refuse him. A few months later Izumi was born and all seemed well. Things were peaceful as time moved forward until we came upon a battle with a few from the water. They questioned why one of their people stood among us of the wind, why the people of the storms also stood by our side. It started a fight and in the end many of us became scattered." Cade explained before he took his seat and he closed his eyes momentarily. He knew they wanted to hear more, and he didn't disappoint them when he continued his explanation.

"No one really knows what happened to most, but those of storms blame the wind for my actions. Baen we know is among your people Makoto, and I am thankful Xen still has someone to call her father. I do not know where the rest of her family is, but it is clear to me Izumi was to follow us because of her. They were childhood friends until six years ago, now that they are back together I don't wish to see them separated. Moral in all of this is simple. Those children will do as they please, like it or not, so if they trust each other, why don't you follow suit." Cade said as he looked outside the window and smiled. The others looked too and noted a sight that really brought warmth too the hearts of the older Senshi.

The kids were on birds, all of them except Mari were out there doing various things. Xen and Izumi were running in time with the birds who were running large circle around the slowly moving shuttle. Laughter could be heard as Xen was out running Yumi who was on one of the smaller birds. Yasu seemed happy as a true smile donned her face. "Kids will be kids." Saeko sighed as she smiled at the childlike behavior that she rarely saw in any of the children they way she wished she would. "I wish they would act like that more often." She said as she caught the eye of Makoto.

"Act like what?" Makoto asked as she looked to Izumi who was holding Xen's hand, before it earned some playful teasing. Yumi was currently on Zori's back as he ran after Xen trying to be faster. "They're acting fine too me." She said totally missing the point.

"She means she wishes you all would act your own age every now and then. Like the teens and children you really are, Senshi or not." Cade said as his voice echoed with laughter when Xen got tackled by the boy of flame. It was an innocent move since she decked him in the arm while laughing, Yumi had landed on Izumi who for her part seemed highly amused that Xen had wiped out into the grassy area.

The day progressed as they watched the kids play in the grass keeping up with the slow moving craft. After a short while. more joined in until it was just Rei, Haruka, Mari, and Saeko watching from the inside. Makoto and Ami walked hand in hand, each holding a baby in their arms. That's when Mari said something that caught the others off guard.

"You know, I don't think it matters who started the idea for a utopia." She said a she turned her head from where she lay. "but, I do think it was a plan to fail to start with. No one should have came up with the idea. Many years in history, anyone who does becomes the tainted one." Mari said with a soft sigh. "So many people want peace and harmony, but we don't want that. I don't think anyone really does in the depth of their soul. To have a utopia we would have to be perfect, but no one really is. Live with the war, it's the way things should be. Lets not make a Utopian society, lets just make one where people can live." She coughed as she closed her eyes and turned back to laying quietly.

Haruka had been caught off guard as she looked to Mari in confusion. Had that really come out of her daughters mouth? She couldn't believe it. "Do you really mean that Mari, do you really want to live in a world full of this type of thing, where you get hurt? Where you see people you care about get killed and you lose them?" Her voice was quiet but laced with pain and regret for Mari's words.

"Yes, I do." She said in a simple answer and turned her head and looked at the window. "Look, see that out there? that's what being a kid is like. You used to be kids too, and you lived in a world full of imperfection before you became Senshi. Do you hate what you had so much you would go to war to change it? Your not fighting for a noble cause, your fighting to make your own society. Why not let how people live be, and form a non corrupt government for once." She said as she coughed from strain and a tear formed on her face. "I don't know about you, but I'm not perfect and I won't try to be, they are happy out there, as flawed as this life is, they are happy. Only question is, can you be?" Mari said and rolled over and stopped talking to rest.

The other adults had over heard the last part of the conversation as they stood in the doorway. It was a wake up call to hear what they did and Yumi who had also heard from the hallway smiled a soft smile at what Mari had said. that's what they had all wanted, not perfection, just a simple life. They allowed the night too fall upon them as time went on. The next day Yumi would decide the teams and the jobs of the Senshi would be upon them. Rei, Haruka, Makoto and Ami were awake and talking quietly so they wouldn't wake the others.

"She was right you know." Haruka said as she remembered what her daughter had said. "I remember being a normal human. I had dreams of someone my own age, and as far fetched as some of them were, being a super hero never made the list. Being a pilot, or hawk trainer sure those were my wishes. I was happy being who I was before I became a Senshi to a degree. When I met Michiru, I knew there would be more out there. I think I would be happy in the imperfect world as long as I still had you all as my family." Haruka smiled thinking of all the good times they shared even through tough times.

"I agree, As long as we can be together, I don't give a damn how perfect life is." Makoto said as she remembered how she was before she was a Senshi. Life was far from perfect before, but when she met Usagi and the others things just clicked and she would be happy just as things were. "Besides, Can you imagine what us being perfect would be? A perfect person can't even trip on the floor, that rules Usagi out and she's our princess would be queen!" Makoto laughed remembering the blonds' antics that nine times out of ten got them all into trouble.

"Yeah I know!" Rei laughed quietly. "Minako is no better off in a perfect world. Hell in all honesty we were setting ourselves up to fail if that's what we tried to do. I can't handle being perfect, if we were perfect we would be gods, and I don't know about you, but I don't feel like a god." She said remembering her own moments of idiocy that made her not fit the bill as far as perfection went.

"Well then, lets regroup together and redesign this world and our lives. Lets go back to what we know, imperfection at it's finest. We will build the new Neo Moon as a society not based on perfection, but instead we will build it how we know how too. With the human side of our hearts." Ami said as her logical side started to mentally take over.

"Well what about if we fail? No government is perfect." Makoto said as she thought carefully about what we being suggested. "How will this even work? There are many kinds of government in this world." she asked sending a glance around the room.

"Well I say we just don't plan. Cade was right, perhaps we are taking things the wrong way. We will live a very long time, lets stop planning and do like our children, just live. It doesn't really matter what happens how, as long as it does. What ever it is. That's what I think." Ami said as she smiled back at Makoto. The others nodded and chattered into the late night before drifting off to sleep.

The next day when everyone woke up Yumi thought carefully before splitting up the proper teams. There was a lot to factor in considering the injuries. Most would stay behind in the shuttle while a few of the strongest went up ahead. Yumi's team would be comprised of Makoto, Yasu, Xen, Izumi, and Zori. At Xen's request Hana was also placed among them. The others would follow the slow pace and gather the other Senshi. Three mounting birds would be left behind for carrying a smaller group from the shuttle should the craft not be able to cross over an area of land.

Xen was preparing for leaving when Makoto of all people grew interested in what Xen was doing with the birds. She watched the child at her task, seemingly uninterested in the rest of the world. Zori was also preparing, using a stone to sharpen his blade a small bit. Makoto decided to make some conversation figuring it would do little harm. "Xen, if I may ask, what do you plan to do when this is all over?"

The shorter brunette took a moment to think as she fed and groomed the birds. She paused with the brush before speaking. "Stay nomadic I believe. Find a rebel group or start my own. It seems the best way of life. Dad was right about that." she said resuming her task as she noticed the real questions in Makoto's eyes. Xen sighed as she found a seat on the a stool and motioned to one next to her. "I assume you have something more important you want to speak on, so sit down and speak on it already." She commented slightly annoyed.

Makoto nodded and took a seat thinking on how best to word her question. "Xen, I know what Yumi said… you know, about people born of multiple elements, well.. About the punishment thing. Does it really affect things this badly?" Makoto asked remembering the powers her children used in the fight, she worried about what the outcome may be.

"Well, that depends on the mix and deities involved." Xen stated as she used herself and Izumi for a prime example. "I can not use powers, or there will be a punishment by both deities. My price, or punishment as it were, is the fact that every time I use my power of either deity, someone I care for receives the damage given. For example, if I were to hurt or kill someone I hate, some one I love will be treated the same." Xen said simply, that had explained why she hadn't used power before. "On the other side of the coin, Izumi receives a punishment of injuring herself for each attack she uses. Its a sort of backlash effect." Xen said as she stood and went back to tending the birds.

"What about the others?" Makoto asked in a rush of fear. "Do you know what they suffer through should they use power?" her eyes were pleading and Xen sighed as she put her brush down again and nodded knowing where this was going.

"Yumi's powers give the backwards effect of making her feel no emotion. All empathy for a person or loved one leaves her mindset. that's dangerous because if she gets into enough fights and if she has no recovery time, she herself may actually turn on us and become an enemy. On the flip-side, she also seems to have immense physic powers and that seems to be enhanced when her emotional strength leaves her side." She explained recalling Yumi's highly aggressive attitude after the fight and the slight aura change that notes when a deity could be causing a negative effect..

Makoto only nodded for Xen to continue as she listened intently. It became clear Makoto wouldn't speak until Xen was done explaining. "Mari's punishment is much like Izumi's. It seems when she attacks with a power she too become injured as time goes on by her own deity. This could one day kill her if she fights too hard or too long. She is of wind, her sea deity doesn't approve of water usage at all it seems." Xen said as she brushed the bird next to her. Yasu was the last one too explain, yet she was the most complex.

"As for your kid, Yasu, She's got a rather odd punishment I noticed. She gains the feel of those she harms. If she fights them with an attack, she can feel it herself through them. Instead of it being a backlash, she uses electricity, and a human or Senshi has some type of element in the body. The main issue in that is the fact that she not only acts as an electric current, she also is a conductor of it. Meaning she gets shocked by the people she happens to attack with electricity. Same goes for ice, her body gets cold from the inside out." Xen said as she looked sympathetically at Makoto.

"Her issue is the same as Mari as far as what happens if she fights too much goes. Except I would tend to think where Mari would die off pretty quickly if she wasn't careful Yasu would pass on slowly. Hypothermia and electrocution both take a longer measure of time. Her mix is actually a very dangerous combination as far as elemental properties go. She has a water base, and that conducts electricity from her lightning base." Xen sighed as she continued her work. It seemed no one put together the fact that all three kids worked as a triangle. Curtain elements either fueled or snuffed out others. All three of their children were evenly matched as far as powers went. Xen knew this was why she would follow Yumi, Safety in balanced numbers kept everyone from trying to over step lines. It was a safe system.

While the others were collected Makoto and the children were to track down the Serenity family and find out what ever they could. At the end of Yumi's briefing Yasu stood forward. She held objects in her had that were just like the wrist communicators used before yet far more advanced. "Alright, since we are splitting up, we need a new form of communication. What I have here are far more than your basic communication device. It's also used to track and store data log files much like the Ice-Nine. You'll also notice it's compatible with that basic system." Yasu said as she passed out each one.

Each wrist watch looked roughly the same. The black leather straps and deep gray lining made the bold colors of each Senshi stand out. Each one had a series of numbers and a small pop out voice recognition system made it slightly more bulky should they open the communicator to use it. Over all it was far more advanced than what most were used too. "Now you'll notice that the radar is color coded. Open up your communicators and I'll give a basic briefing." She said as she opened her own. Inside the indent was an earring just like Ami would use and Yasu placed hers on he ear, signaling others to do the same.

"This earring allow voice communication without the communicator being on, however because of this it feeds into a network powered by my computer the Ice-Twenty. With the system active you can continue to talk without the use of the watch on your arm. This provides useful in fights." she said as she pressed her earring down and a thin line metal protruded the end, this was the microphone bit. "Now when you open the watch up, it starts a one on one personal call with visual. It also doubles as a camera so we can see what the area looks like around you. To access that feature you'll need to type in your name as a password. Each watch is name specific meaning you can not type my name into your watch and vice versa." Closing her watch and opening her small computer no one but Yumi and Mari had known about, she began typing out a few dial tones and other things, shortly all the communicators synced up.

"Close and then reopen your lids again please." She said and the others did as they were told. On the top screen was another small screen and the status said 'Safe', after a few moments it changed to a yellow 'Caution' and then a orange 'Danger' status, the final status was a noise alarm and when it went off a red blinking word played across the screen saying 'Senshi Down'. "Alright, I don't think I need to explain too much into this system since it's complex. All you really need to know is the fact that your vital signs are monitored by the watch. If anyone starts to sustain damage we will know by the watches. If you see a 'danger' sign, or a red 'Senshi down' sign all watches go into alert mode and trace the Senshi that became hurt. If someone becomes so critically wounded that the watch picks up no life signs, a direct feed to that Senshi is established through the other watches." Yasu said finishing her briefing. "Any questions?"

"Just one." Ami said looking very intrigued by the watch in her hand, looking over the expert craftsman ship. "You say that we are synced to a network of sorts. This in itself is fine, but what happens if you're the one to sustain the injury? Then how will the feedback work?" The blunette asked as she fidgeted with the settings the others hadn't bothered to tamper with.

"That's rather simple actually. We are not based on a network like your used too. Believe it or not, these were constructed in the future before we cam here. Same with my computer, I made them myself. It will not need the main system to be operational should I or my computer take damage. Each one is fitted with a microchip drive that downloads and installs data into each computer networked into it, however should something happen too me, the watches will already be synced too each other. Only way to pass data is through a one on one link that I then pass through too the others. Should I be downed the main system goes into alert mode and the normal code of conduct becomes overrode so that the watches work on their own." Yasu said as she handed Ami the last of the watches to pass out too the other Senshi when they were located.

"I may be a smart ass for this one, but why do they have to go directly through you computer?" Makoto asked highly confused. Then again she was not skillful in computers, that was Ami's hobby, not hers. "Why not have the watches be directly linked all the time, with out your computer needing to be attached."

"It's a security measure mostly." Yasu explained as she typed a few activation codes into some of the watches. "See, the watches use sound waves and Cerebral tracking. This can be dangerous if we happen to find an enemy who knows how to hack into systems with little to no security. My computer has one of the strongest defensive programs around. That's why it will only be over rode if my watch says I'm down or if the computer happens to get damaged." After that no one else had any questions to add and the preparations for leaving began.

Xen told Cade that they should find the Mineral Senshi first. This Senshi would be Minako and so he decided to follow the soil and rich matter for clues where to find her. Meanwhile, the assigned team to follow Yumi would go by bird back and figure out what they could about the coins. Xen knew the best place too find this information was where ever the serenity bloodline was. After a brief lunch Yumi and her team would take their leave.

Many questions filled the minds of those on the shuttle. What were the pacts that were made. Why were they made in the first place. What were the coins intended purpose. It all seemed unclear as time progressed.

~~~~~~~ Inside of a cave on the outskirts of any path finding Senshi~~~~

A voluptuous woman stood in her cloak and her hair was multicolored with every elemental color donning her tresses. tears streamed down her face as she told the man before her what had happened. He held her close as she continued to cry. This woman was sorry for the crimes that had been committed by herself and others. Her mourning was in vain, for it would not change a thing of the past, and would augment the future very little. As he stood there holding the woman his eyes hardened.

"Don't cry Usagi. Your friends will rescue you. I can guarantee that. The White Moon was flawed wanting to have a perfect life free of war. The values were correct, but the way they were carried out caused many to suffer. This is the price of perfection. In the end it simply can not exist. As a result we have seen what perfection causes." He said as he gave value to the actions of his men. This man, her brother was a noble man, all who knew him knew it to be fact. "Your friends will come to your aid, and when they do you will all right the crimes committed." He said in a clam explanation.

When he stepped back from his little sister he noted the child off to the side. Her tresses of deep black and purple eyes. Next to her was Chibiusa and currently they were speaking quietly too themselves. He remembered that he promised Pluto that he would not give the child powers. She was to live a human life for now, though he did not know why. Motives were unclear too him even more so when Setsuna requested the aid of Katan, Dalan, and Talan. Why had they been brought back so soon, the man did not know. A strange pang of uncertainty fueled his gut with every breath. He knew there was more to the situation than he was told, but had agreed to Pluto's wish without further explanation.

"Usagi." He addressed her. "Please do not cry, I have sent Mamoru for the next task, so please try to rest." He spoke calmly and soothingly as he brought her to the chase lounge to relax. "You will see, he will return unharmed. I promise you that he will be unharmed." The man spoke in a whisper.

"I know he will be alright, but what about Michiru? This is just too much, just far too much." Usagi cried as she spoke cryptically. "I can't bare to cause anyone else to feel harmed by my doings! Please promise me she will be alright." Usagi begged.

The man looked down too her and closed his eyes, a small bit of inner confliction came through in his emotions when he spoke. "I can not guarantee she will be fine, but I can guarantee she will be ok." he responded just as cryptically. "I know you are finding all of this to be very difficult, but the only thing I can ask you to do is wait and see what I mean." He said as he stopped talking fearing his voice might break. He was a kind and gentle man, Usagi knew this to be fact, and that's why for the moment, she chose to listen to his advice. She just hopped the others would be ok.

TBC!

* * *

So there you have it. Read and Review! chapter 4 is being written as we speak.. expect it within the next week or 10 days :D


	4. Value of Trust!

A/N: Alright here's chapter 4! Finally got my computer fixed so now today I had a chance to finish this chapter! Some things aren't always as they seem in this chapter and I had a little too much fun with one idea. In this chapter you'll find out answers to questions that were never fully answered in the first Arc so please enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Chapter 4: Value of Trust! Hotaru and Minako join the team!

It had been seven days since Yumi's travel party had gone in search of the Serenity bloodline for more answers. They were on bird back and had traveled pretty far away from the travel shuttle that would normally be used, it was all a very new experience to Makoto. Of the travel group that were not in the shuttle, she was the only adult. The world around them had been changing drastically that what would be normal standards and without Ami by her side she began to worry.

Mountains were starting to form rifts and merging where there would normally be nothing more than simple long stretch of plans. The air was starting to become more clearer by the day as what would be normal civilization seemed to disappear without traces of prior existence. It seemed as if the old days once spoken of in history books were becoming a reality. The beasts used by the Senshi were starting to become wild by some unknown force as large groups of the Aepyornis ran freely with no master in sight. In the colder regions formed of frost and ice, the Homotherium were doing much the same in smaller packs. Other creatures were starting to fill on the earths surface as the many lands became one. Yasu had said that the only other time earth could have even remotely resembled this was when humans first can into existence, and even so there were some major differences.

Xen for her part had been commanding the birds wherever they needed to go. No leads had been found until the other day when some passerby had foretold of a war that had broken out within a few days walking distance. They knew they were getting closer by the foot marks of many youma. Between Xen and Izumi they classified the prints to be of large monsters that dealt with ground based attacks. Even so, it was also stated that they weren't overly strong just a rather large pain in the rear end.

They followed the tracks for quite a long time, trees were toppled and the ground cover had been damaged in the wake of the traveling youma. It seemed as if they had no particular place to strike, as if they were mindlessly walking. Xen knew youma didn't randomly walk around without a cause so freely. Often they were well disposed of before such actions took place. The pathway continued to raise questions and with a call through the communicators all the Senshi were placed on high alert for any odd activity. Minako hadn't been found by the others yet leaving Yumi highly worried.

It was high time some other clues were found, sadly nothing else could be offered in the way of a better strategy. Xen was currently scanning the ground when Makoto came by her side offering an odd question that had been on the minds of the adults for a while now. "I know we are trying to find answers to why the serenity bloodline has been acting strangely, but I have a more immediate question I want answered if you wouldn't mind attempting to answer it." Makoto said also taking her time to examine the pathway marked by such strange beasts.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Xen asked undoing her knife from her belt stabbing the soil a bit to loosen a chunk of it for further study. She picked it up noting the odd change in the under growth of the soil, this was seen quite often and she knew what it was. The soil was changing in both color and mass, this was a common ingredient for elemental study.

"These tracks aren't made from just any youma are they?" Makoto said also looking to the soil in question. It had a green tint on it, this mean that if it was anything like the ooze from before, Xen should be in pain. Oddly enough the child seemed not to be worried on what she was holding and even seemed to know what it was as she dug through the dirt to search for more. "Only reason I ask is because the pattern I'm seeing resembles one from awhile ago." Makoto clarified as she watched the digging continue.

"Well, your only half right." Xen said as she picked up some of the soil from the ground. "Those youma are quite common on outer realm planets, but they aren't smart, nor are they overly hard to kill. They are really more annoying than anything else, however it's the stuff they leave behind that hold value for the people of the outer realm." She placed the soil in Makoto's hands and the older Senshi noted that it felt like simple dirt, nothing more.

"This isn't like the painful feeling from before." Makoto said as she let the dirt fall through her fingers. This earned a laugh from Xen who knew what Makoto meant as she pulled out a small vial of some ooze. "What are you doing with that?" Makoto asked looking at the green ooze in the bottle.

"You really are dense aren't you?" Xen said as she picked up the soil to prove a point. "Those youma are plants, walking beings that don't actually reproduce, they drop seeds." She dug through the soil and pulled out more lightly speckled dirt. Placing the dirt in a new vial she placed both of them side by side as she pulled out another knife and a small stone.

"Seeds…" Makoto sounded incredulous as she watched Xen poor the ooze onto the stone and mix it with the colored dirt. "Be careful with that, it's painful to get on your skin." Makoto said as she stopped Xen's work with her own hands.

"Only when you haven't been exposed to it before." Xen explained as she put Makoto's hand in the very ooze she was working with, oddly enough it didn't hurt. "See, it does no harm to a Senshi, in fact it proves of value for all of us." She continued to mix the dirt as Makoto looked for all of the world lost. Xen saw this clearly and explained. "Ok, let me put it to you this way, These walking youma drop seeds, these seeds can be used for many things when harvested. One of the major uses is for reproduction, however it can hold other uses as well. It's medical qualities allow wounds to heal and helps us deal with poisons." Xen said as she made a thick paste from the ooze before her.

"These seeds ferment and a thick ooze is a result. Now, they can be poisonous if mixed with other things, the effects of these seeds are both a blessing and a curse. Actually, since your children are born from these seeds it's amazing your unable to figure out what can and can not hurt you." As Xen finished the thick paste she placed it into separate vials and did the same things with other colored dirt, albeit more carefully.

"Wait, born from these seeds? You're saying my kids are plants?" Makoto totally missed the point. She was so far off in fact Xen about touched a segment of ooze she had been careful to avoid. She paused her actions to explain before another accident occurred.

"No you idiot! Look these seeds are the base property ingredient for altering life forms into different things. When you mix the properties together you get varying effects. Sometimes you get a planet of idiots, like those of ice who figure out how to use the seeds for the benefit of others. When they do however, they fail to see the amount of nature they destroy in doing that." Xen sighed as she collected herself and picked up another vial with red ooze.

"Take this shit for prime example, it will not feel very good if you or I touch this stuff because it's not an element we are bound by. As a result it will actually cause harm for us to have it absorbed into our system. If Rei or Yumi comes into contact with it, it'll sting a bit and some changes in their basic DNA makeup will occur, but that's about it. For them it will have healing properties and that's why I'm mixing this stuff together. If I'm not careful though it can hurt me, so don't be a freakin' idiot while I'm mixing the rest." Xen said as she went back to work, this time far more carefully.

"It changes DNA make up?" Makoto asked more calmly trying not to pull another stupid move. "Can it change it to the point where two women could reproduce without a male involved at all?" Makoto asked gawking at the red mix currently being worked on.

"Yes, in fact it can. Although in order for such DNA properties to alter you'd need some advanced equipment to make the ooze reactive. By doing this you take away any actual medicinal properties and release the toxins. If you come into contact with toxic ooze of your property then you actually become a reactive being, or more specifically speaking, genetics become mutated. That's generally how kids like us are born. Normally you have had to come into contact with processed ooze for such mergers to occur, they don't just magically happen." Xen explained as she moved on from the red ooze and worked her way towards some of the orange colored specks in the dirt.

"Well what about your family?" Makoto asked realistically. "Did your mom or dad come into contact with ooze? Is it possible to mix deities or other things without such means?" Makoto asked quickly before it dawned on her she seemed to be asking a lot of random questions at once.

Xen didn't seem annoyed and continued her mixing and also continued to answer her questions. "Well yeah, my dad did. It doesn't matter what parent contracts a toxin, if it happens to be radioactive their body mutates slightly. It never effects the person heavily unless it's an ooze of an opposing deity. On the outer realm if you got hit with a radioactive ooze of your element than it's passed down to you children more often than not. Normally it's noted by the mergers of power afterward. It would be impossible to give birth to a baby of mixed power without that mutation. Ironically, it can also allow people of the same gender to give birth."

"One last question and I'll leave you be about this for now, but what about the toxins. You said it could kill us, yet myself, Rei and Haruka came into contact with radioactive toxin. We aren't dead, why is that?" Makoto asked still slightly confused.

"That's simple, the ooze you came into contact with was radioactive, but it had been processed. When you process this stuff you can change different property densities. When used for reproduction you reduce a lot of harmful values in exchange for an unstable base element. Often this reduces the effect it would have on anyone besides someone of equal elemental value." Xen sighed at the lost look on Makoto's face and went for a more direct approach. "Alright think of it this way, It was made for reproduction, not to kill people. When you process this stuff with equipment you can make it both kill people, or help people depending on what you do with it. The stuff you came into contact with was not made to harm you or others, thus only you were affect by the ooze since it was made for a reaction for your element. Got it?" Xen finally stood and called for Izumi for more vials and more equipment.

Makoto called Ami on the communicator and told her what she had heard. The new information was quickly added to the list of things to research as the others spent the time in the large shuttle house. Zori and Yasu were in the middle of a hushed conversation by the time all could be said and done dealing with the seeds. Multiple vials had been prepared, marked, and cased so that it was easy to see what vials were made for what deities.

When they resumed their movement to find Usagi it became apparent that a lot of different factors could change where they would find her. The seeds were at the top of the list as far as these factors went and that was why they continued to follow the trail. After a few hours they saw her. Standing on the hillside on the outskirts Usagi looked out towards their group. The first thing Makoto noted was the looks of defeat among her and the others in that family. Among them stood Hotaru, she was older now, in fact she was the age she had been before her rebirth.

When Usagi saw them she ran back into the cavern, Chibiusa followed quickly after teary eyed as she bid Hotaru farewell. For her part, Hotaru seemed to not be fazed by the reactions as she ran full speed ahead of her, dodging the rocks and underbrush as she came closer and closer to the birds. Hotaru had remembered them. She donned furs of the nomads and it was clear to both Xen and Mari that although she was dressed as a Senshi, she held no powers or abilities of one.

"Hmm, it seems Saria kept her promise." Yumi said as she embraced her friend. "Your no longer of our world, so how did you end up staying among us?" Her eyes held deep questions and Hotaru knew everything that had happened. She also knew of the pact that kept her among the Senshi. She did remember contrary too what everyone thought would happen.

"That's because of Setsuna. It's because of the pact I was able to stay with you all." Hotaru said with a smile, her eyes turned to the mountain behind her and she smiled at Chibiusa who was behind a rock. "I know I wasn't supposed to remember my Senshi roots, but I wanted too. I was Saturn before I was released from my deities grasp. Saria took that burden from me." Hotaru said as she turned back and gave Makoto a hug, she had missed the other Senshi.

"Heh, what a pain in the ass. She had this planned. Damn it Setsuna better be ready for a good ole fashioned kick to the rear." Saria said as she sized up the older girl in front of her. Hotaru wanted to protect Chibiusa. That was Hotaru's main promise before she had used her body as a converter. Now here she was a human girl wanting to be a Senshi if only to up hold the promise. "Then who is it you will become?" Yasu asked as she blanched at the annoyance of it all.

"Well, I was thinking, I like being a human, but I want to protect Chibiusa. I want to live among you all, yet I don't necessarily want the powers I used to have." Hotaru then pulled the thick cloak off her body to reveal her actual clothing. She had on leather armor. Thick leggings and a breastplate donned her features. On her back was a Glaive of normal metal. "As a Senshi there were very few times I could actually use my powers. This time around I have none, but that doesn't mean I don't have the skills to fight." She twirled the blade with little effort. Her skill had been preserved, but that didn't mean that this was a good idea.

Makoto looked down to the now fully mortal girl at hand and sighed. "I'm not sure I can agree to this one. Hotaru, you're a human girl now, not a Senshi, you have no abilities to keep you safe should you mess up. If you get hurt you'll really regret it." Makoto said as she then thought of a key thing about being fully human. "You don't have a normal Senshi lifespan anymore, do you Hotaru?"

"No, I am now mortal. This is what I want, and because this is what I want, let me live my mortal life to it's fullest. After this lifetime, I won't be reborn again and that's why I wish to serve my last lifetime in service to Usagi and Chibiusa." Hotaru said as she smiled her normal happy smile. It was as if her horrific life as a Senshi finally was at it's end, she would serve her last years as what she wanted to be in the first place, a mortal girl. "More than that though, everything will come to an end one day for all of us. Mine has been long overdue, I wish to be a light again, a little happy floating light. After this, I will be. I want to enjoy my human life full of laughter, the only way I can is among the Senshi family that I have always known. That's why, even as a human, I will fight along side you."

Makoto sighed in exasperation. Here Hotaru was, free of constant need to worry about Senshi duty, only to still want to fight along side them. She nodded her understanding, it was true that Hotaru had to be far more skilled with weapons than the other Senshi. Without her clear skill in combat Hotaru would have been done for on more than a few occasions in the past. With that bit of info settled Yumi cut to the chase rather quickly.

"Alright, well you choosing to stay along side us is all well and good. I do not need to question your motives, but I do want an answer to one very important question." Yumi said taking a seat in the nearby grassy area where Xen was taking care of the birds. Ignoring the movements around her from the large feathered beasts Hotaru followed suit.

"I trust you have been traveling enough to know that things are indeed changing." Yumi said as she received a nod of affirmation from Hotaru. "What I want to know are the facts dealing with the coins and the pacts. Do you know anything about either situation?" Yumi questioned lightly. she didn't want to upset Hotaru, and while her memory had returned, it was a common question to everyone just how much was actually remembered and how much had been implanted within her mind as a result of the pacts.

"I know what your getting at, but I assure you, If there would have been underlining conditions to the pact I would know of them by now." Hotaru said before going into the more pressing information at hand. "From what I understand the pact with my personal welfare doesn't actually have to do with what's going on, at least not currently. It's just Setsuna being paranoid in case the time line doesn't work as planned. I'm not overly worried about that." Hotaru said as she thought about the other pact and the concerns she held about the eventual outcome.

"You may not be concerned about your situation, however I find that over all this is getting dangerous." Yumi said as she sighed looking around her where Xen had taken a seat leaning on the bird closest to the circle, Izumi was next too her, while higher up on the tree Zori found refuge on a low tree branch, one of his legs hanging off of the limb relaxed. Hana was finding herself glued to Xen's side as per the normality nowadays. "These Senshi you see here are among those who had come with the different elemental planets. I assume you know even more than I do as far as basic situations go. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, I also figured you would come here looking for Chibiusa. I can't say much for the other Senshi that have come here with you all to rebuild but honestly I think the answers you want are right in front of your face." Hotaru said as Yasu handed her a communication watch. When she opened it up she noted the others were already connected on the other end listening intently. "Ah, so that's where you all are." Hotaru laughed as she noted the wooden walls in the background.

"Hotaru." Saeko interrupted "Go back to what you were saying about the pacts for a moment please. What is it that a death pack is designed to do in the case of a bloodline like that of the Serenity one. What is it that could be attained by taking out an entire bloodline by force like that." She inquired quite confused by everything going on. "Also if you don't mind explain what the coins mean inside of the crystals mean."

"That's easy, each of you were given a crystal as a way to awaken your abilities as Senshi, however you never really needed them. The coins are that of a past life, each one means something to the holder, though that's something for each of you to figure out on your own." Hotaru said simply before looking over to Usagi specifically noting she had covered her head before showing her face. "In the event of the pact, that's just slightly harder to explain. History repeats itself, that is perfectly clear. What you have been given is a chance to redeem yourselves in anyway possible. Usagi has suffered the fate of years ago, now you have a choice. You either redeem both her, and yourselves by finding out the meaning of your coins, or simply let another war break out and let it go as it had in the past. The choice is yours really." Hotaru said as she noted the people behind her, not turning her head she pointed out the two figures that not only seemed fearful, they seemed different.

Yumi followed the quiet lead of Hotaru and addressed these figures head on. "Small Lady Usagi, please don't be afraid to show yourself. We are the Senshi that will protect you and I will not allow any harm for you or Neo Queen Serenity to take place." Yumi approached and knelt down showing great respect for the figures. Yasu followed suit and strangely enough so did the other Senshi. That left everyone not bowing quite highly confused. Finally the shorter figure addressed the kneeling Senshi.

"Guys… stop bowing at me like I'm some statue to worship." Chibiusa said as she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. She never liked the entire prospect of people treating her like glass. As Yumi and the others stood she noted that no one seemed to want to resume their seats. "We've been through this once, I don't want to go through this again. We are friends, I am not going to get annoyed if you treat me as others would if I weren't a moon princess. Chill out, ok?" Chibiusa said as she took a seat in the grass, seeing her mother still in the same spot as before. "Makoto, go talk to her. Can't you see she's petrified of you? Besides we have our own things to discuss." Chibiusa sigh as she and the others nodded. Through the communicator the faces of the other Senshi looked highly confused.

Makoto stood up hesitantly. As she took very careful steps towards the cloaked woman she was unsure how to react. Makoto should be fuming with anger, on the other hand she didn't know what was fully truth anymore. Questions reeled in her mind as she stood stock still in front a person she used to regard as a very important friend. All on the communicator froze as they awaited the exchange. Finally after what seemed an eternity the cloaked woman spoke.

"Aren't you going to yell at me." The woman's voice was clear it was Usagi under that mask. Her fearful stature almost seemed weak, fearful of what the taller brunette would do to her. Through her clothes the only part that could be seen was Usagi's eyes, and they were broken, fearful of all she had done. "Aren't you going to do what you would have done in the past. Hate me for stabbing you in the back, hate me for leading you astray. Do something, say something." Her voice was strained as she seemingly egged on an attack.

Makoto thought for a moment on what had been said. Her inner voice told her she never attacked Usagi in any Senshi forms. She never had reason to harm her. Then Makoto realized, Usagi wasn't talking about being a Senshi. Usagi meant why didn't Makoto do what she would have done as when she was younger. Why hadn't Makoto passed judgment as she would have if they were still normal people who hadn't been reawakened.

"I have no reason to harm you just yet. That's why I haven't beaten you into a pulp." Makoto said as she stretched her arms over her head and then relaxed her state as if she were about to carry on a normal conversation as they used too. "Don't get me wrong I'm pissed, but here's the thing. I don't know who, or what to be pissed at currently. I'm letting you off the hook for now only because the person I think I know under that mask wouldn't screw any of us over without a damned good reason." Makoto looked into the eyes of the woman in front of her and noted a clear confliction in those eyes. What happened next caused Makoto not only to close her communicator but also threw her completely off guard.

Usagi fell in her knees. She cried hard and as the burning tears hit the ground it seemed as if Usagi wanted to get hurt. It was a very odd occurrence for someone like Usagi to actually want to punish herself. The next words that protruded from her mouth only added to Makoto's high confusion. "Hate me! For all that I've done, just cast me out because it's my fault! Don't blame anyone for my doings. If I had been a better queen, in fact if I had been a better friend none of this would have happened!" Usagi said as she cried out all of her past angst. Things she never told them came to light because she didn't want them to know and yet couldn't bottle it up any longer. "You could have had a normal life Makoto, I took that away from you. All of you." Makoto knew what her friend had meant by that. In a way they all knew that Usagi was to blame for being awakened in the first place, what Makoto didn't know was that she had been awakened a second time because of Usagi's need for help. She had chalked it up to destiny that she had been reawakened, not because Usagi had really needed her and made the call on her own.

"It's my fault you were awakened after D Point." Usagi said as her voice became hoarse. "Had I been stronger, then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have had needed Luna to reawaken you." Though the tears had stopped flowing, in it's place Usagi's eyes were hardening. She seemed as if she could place every fault everyone had on her shoulders. No one knew why but it seemed to Makoto that this could have been it. "You all would have been normal, and it would only be me suffering this fate." Usagi had never been so distraught in such a way, and the uneasiness made Makoto act in a way she wouldn't have normally.

Makoto felt a compelling need to voice her own view on the subject of being a Senshi. This view had never been voiced to a single person. It was her soul reason to continue being a Senshi, and as such, the need to voice it had never been there before. Yet here she was feeling the need to release her own frustrations on the person before her. "You place blame on yourself now of all times?" Makoto said she roughly picked up the emotional wreck before her, green eyes peering into the hardened blue. "You sit there now and place all the blame on yourself. For fucks sake Usagi look at you! I could kick your ass into the ground a hundred times over if I wanted. But why the hell would I when you do such a damn good job doing it on your own!" She roughly released Usagi's arm as she backed up away a few feet.

"I could hate you, I could sit here and hate you for everything you've ever done!" Makoto shouted beyond the point of any ability to think clearly. "You've been irresponsible, you get us all into danger, rarely ever think of the consequences of action before it's too late to fix it, and nine times out of ten when you finally figure out that you've over stepped a boundary you crumple down and cry!" Makoto finally closed in and looked as if she were about to strike, she brought her fist within inches of Usagi's face only to note that contact would have been made. She would have actually let Makoto hit her square in the face.

"See that!" Makoto was now very angry. She would have let someone actually harm her. "That's why we have to protect you! That's why I follow your dumb ass around. You would let yourself be our punching bag." Towards the end of her sentence Makoto slightly lost her voice, but it was no less harsh as she stepped towards the woman in question. Instead of hitting Usagi she enveloped her in a hug. "You didn't flinch. You never backed away from me. You didn't back then either, don't you get it Usagi. Everyone hated me, everyone picked fights. You never did, you never ran from me. Even now, you won't run, even when your asking me to beat the hell out of you in every way possible, in the back of your head your pleading for me not too. On top of that you trust me enough not to hurt you, even when I would really like too." Releasing the woman in her arms she backed away slowly.

"You gave me unconditional trust, no matter what I had done you came to me as if my slate was clean. As if I hadn't been an addict, a gang member, as if I never caused harm to another living being. Even if most of those rumors weren't true, a lot of people believed them. You didn't pass judgment by what they said, you gave me your time and understanding and made your own choice based on that." Makoto made sure her voice was clear and full of the authority needed to convey what she was doing now. "That's why I'm giving you my trust now. I'm not going to follow the rules of what others deem correct, I never had before and I'm not going to start now."

As Makoto turned her body she prepared to take her leave for some time on her own. After this entire ordeal she needed time to clear her head. Before she did she left some parting words "I follow my own rules Usagi. I had when I was younger as well, even if what I do isn't always a good choice, I do it because I choose to do it. That's also why I'm your Senshi now, it was my choice back then to become your friend. Had I not, I think perhaps we very well could have ended up enemies." She took a few steps before throwing in one final thought. "I don't regret it Usagi, and neither should you."

Makoto didn't leave time for an answer as she ran as fast as she could away from the area. She opened her communicator and told the others she was going for a walk and asked to be picked up by the Shuttle. It was far to hard to be around Usagi and everyone took note that perhaps it would be best to keep their distance from Serenity for a while. Yumi agreed that some one else should travel with them instead and she chose Rei noting that her leg should be healed enough for the task.

After closing her communicator Yumi rolled her eyes annoyed. Makoto had just speed past them in the opposite direction and Chibiusa had gone back to her mother leaving Hotaru with them. It was an odd action, but no one had questioned it. Instead they mounted the birds to head back towards the shuttle. The ride was tense as everyone was getting ready to merger back together. Minako had not been tracked down yet, but that had been expected since the shuttle moved so slowly.

Hotaru for her part seemed very stressed out. She had wanted to stay with Chibiusa, but someone had to go inform the other Senshi what was actually going on. Since Setsuna and Saria weren't anyplace to be found she knew that it was her job to do it. Her body was feeling tired from the constant movement, the achy feeling of tired limbs were nothing new for her. A content smile donned her face as she allowed the dull throbbing to overtake her. She was indeed a mortal girl, she hadn't been awakened and Saturn had not claimed her. She grew tired as a normal human without powers would do, she didn't have a high metabolism, and when she got a paper cut it didn't heal up within a moments notice. This was what she had wanted, and now that she had it, every moment was a new blessing in and of itself.

~~~~~~~~~ Planet Pluto~~~~~~~

Setsuna gazed into the staff and watched the events take place. Saria was preparing something to eat and the time mage wondered idly if her daughter wanted to be a Senshi. It was odd in it's own way for a woman who had lived so very long to ponder such things. Things that couldn't be changed, or things that had no real meaning were good fodder to think on. Saria was at one point a mage just like Setsuna herself. Now she was the new Sailor Saturn. As a result it left a lot of thoughts to be pondered. Would Saria suffer what Hotaru had? Would it be too hard on her? Most importantly if it one day became too hard, would she be able to break away from the deity. This among other things flowed like a river past the depths of thought.

Placing a salad on the table for lunch Saria took a seat across from her mother with her own salad in hand. This had been their way of life for as long as both could remember. Rarely did anything change in their daily lives. The life of a time mage was simple, live, do your job, and watch the world around you. Nothing else mattered except the flow of the time line. Sure, as a person with a heart and soul, other things became of importance, yet the flow of time held the higher authority within your priorities. You could not read your own future, and thus your life became of little relevance. You could become ageless if time went too far, yet even so most wouldn't regard it a difficult task. There were many people of ageless time just like Setsuna, yet all wondered through different segments of the time line in and of itself. This was why most never became friends with each other, often locking out the need for social interaction. This was why Setsuna was an odd one out, as a Senshi she had a large need for the interaction. Even in her most withdrawn state she became loyal to a few people she would never forget no matter what. A small number had even become more important than the time stream, the one thing that should have always been her first priority.

Saria had often wondered what it was that made her mother different from the other guardians. Why did her mother have a raw need for other people, it was something Saria never fully understood. Growing up she had been around others as a sort of normalcy. In her early life she had thought it normal for people of her bloodlines to have friends and lovers alike. That was how she had been raised after all, around a large sum of people. This was largely not the case among her peers who were normally raise by a single parent with very little interaction the older they got. Many mages found social interaction far to difficult, if they had friends it meant painful partings far too often. If you had none to begin with, then the other people around you were simply pawns in the flow of time. It was in it's own right like a game, if you could out whit fate, or something that could stop fate from a taking it's intended coarse that you would be the winner.

Saria herself never grew attached to people often, yet her loyalty dictated her actions. She wasn't particularly fond of any of the Senshi, however that didn't stop her from helping them out. Unlike her mother who saw them as much needed family, for Saria they were still nothing more than pawns. Even as the new Sailor Saturn her views had not changed. She found that the questions in her head were now weighing on her mind as she continued her inward musings. One question found her voice and she had said it aloud before she could stop herself. "Why do you care about her so much?" The 'her' in question was one not even Saria had an answer for.

Setsuna looked up from the staff and over at her daughter who continued to munch away at her salad. "That depends on what 'her' you happen to be referring too. The odd thing is, you clearly don't know who it was that you based the question on, or you would have used a proper name in reference instead." Setsuna propped her chin in her hands as she used a fork to lightly pick at some of the greens on her plate before looking up. "The more appropriate question would have been 'why do I care for them?' Yet I can not answer such an oddity myself. If I could I would gladly give you an answer." Deciding not to eat at the moment Setsuna focused her gaze on the staff and the outside occurrences.

"Then why did you allow my visions to guide you in the choices you made. You cared for them yet you strung them along." Saria was referring to the memories she had showed everyone at the time gates. She had implanted a destruction on the earth, pregnancies among many other things, but she had manipulated it for her own usage. The only one she had actually kept intact was the final image that only Setsuna had seen. "It seems odd that you destroyed the gates, the one bridge for all that could happen. Now the visions they had seen are coming into their lives, yet not in the order they thought it would. Why did you do it?"

Setsuna thought for a moment before giving her answer. There was a lot she could say, but only one thing gave her the justice she deserved. "They have to want to be her Senshi, now they have a choice. They will either choose to follow Usagi, or they will cast her out. Either way the kingdom will be built, yet now they actually hold all the cards in their own hands. We can not see what will happen, that means that all the choices are theirs to make. We can't get involved as mages anymore, only as the Senshi we actually are. I think that this was for the best." Setsuna said as she looked back into her staff, she could only see current and past events now. That meant that the future was no longer in her hands to protect. As useless as she felt at that moment only being able to watch, in the back of her mind, and in the depth of her heart, she hoped she had done more for them then they would ever know.

~~~~~~~~~~~Back on Earth~~~~

Usagi and Chibiusa were both sitting on a small ledge overlooking the plains that the other Senshi had come from. They were actually far away from the hideout in terms of location. That's why they had been left there in the first place. Both were quiet as they watched the world around them. It had been an eventful day. They were waiting for one person to show up. The people of mineral had given them a place to call home and Usagi needed to speak with Minako. This was why both of them were going to meet up with the Senshi of Venus.

They had not accounted for a few of the others showing up right when they had, but Chibiusa thought it was best that Hotaru went with them for the time being. Her reasons weren't spoken aloud, but within the depth of her mind she was still finding it hard to believe that Hotaru was a human. She hated the idea that her friend still wanted to stand at her side in such a dangerous situation. That was also why Hotaru hadn't chased after her. It would be safer with the others, and even if Hotaru had sworn allegiance, it was clear she had only done it to stay by her family, not to actively fight.

In the distance Usagi could see a woman in a dress ridding a horse coming up quickly. In her arms she noted the baby, at her side others rode with her. All of the horses were barebacked and if Usagi was honest with herself, she felt as if it was a scene in a movie, not standing before the sight in real life. Long blond tresses flew freely in the wind and as the animals came to a stop the woman looked up to Usagi and Chibiusa. She got off the horse and ran up to her friends. The three began to talk as much farther away fate was setting a path for all to unite again.

"Long time no see." Minako said as embraced her friends. Yuuki was in her arms looking for all the world confused with what was going on. Placing his fist in his mouth he didn't make a peep as he watched Chibiusa closely. His mother was warm and soft, he had been fed earlier, and the weather was decent. With all the factors consistent to his normalcy he readily welcomed a nap.

"Yeah it has been quite a long time hasn't it." Usagi replied as she gathered her thoughts. "There was a reason I called you here, but I'm afraid of what you'll say to me about it." Her voice was laced with worry as her eyes started to well up. Minako had known what had gone on. That was why she hadn't been confused about her friends appearance.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be as big of a deal than what happened only a short time ago." Minako said recalling the battle front that was caused because of a breach in someone's orders. "Are the rumors true? Are you really hiding your head and face because of multicolored hair?" Minako asked sincerely.

"Yes." was Usagi's simple one word reply, she took the top part of her clothing to reveal her head streaked with each color of a Senshi aura. The orange clearly stood for Minako's deity. "It's because of the past mistakes. I have to atone, yet I've no idea what I have to do for each. Earlier today I ran into Makoto and as you can see, her streak is gone for some reason, though I've no idea why." Usagi explained her rather odd situation and Minako couldn't seem to figure it out. She knew by now the coins held merit, yet she didn't know enough to explain the causes and effects.

"Do you know if Makoto still has her coin?" Minako wasn't used to problem solving things like this, that was Ami's forte. Still something had to be done. Usagi fully explained what had gone on between her and Makoto and it seemed that during the explanation the green came back on her head. This of coarse caused even more confusion.

"I'll figure it out Usagi, I promise you that much." Minako said as she thought of something that may be a key factor. "If you see any of the Senshi don't tell them about this. Let me deal with this." As she stood from her seat Yuuki slightly yawned at annoyance for being woken up before cuddling back down again. Minako took her leave into the early evening, she had a thought process and now she needed to find the others to help her out. As she rode onward she idly wondered where Makoto had ran off too.

Makoto had run for quite a long time in no particular direction. This was one issue with her need to be alone, often she got lost. When she was lost before a street sign normally did the trick, sadly no streets even existed currently and sadly no signs as a result. She had run into an area that hadn't been passed by any travelers by the looks of it and as a result she had no idea where she was. It was getting late and so she would have to find shelter for the night. The tracking device on her communicator allowed the others to start making their way towards her, but it would take quite some time. She informed everyone she was going to take residence in a nearby alcove. It was behind a waterfall so she figured she would at least be safe over night.

~~~~~ Makoto's point of view~~~~~

She started making her way through the very shallow water when she was tackled to the ground. Her head started to hurt and reality became skewed. Before her stood two very tall warriors with gem encrusted swords. Armor donned their features and it's clarity showed that it had to have been made from some type of hard gem. The men were both neatly groomed and older in appearance. They meant business and quickly tied her with some rope. Not a word was said from either party as Makoto was taken inside the cavern walls. It was defiantly a type of mine with the amount of raw minerals inside. The people of mineral all wore some type of clothing made from the materials around them. The amount of smelting to forge such clothes most likely took a lot of time. It was clear that to thin out the metals and makes the chains needed to weave with took the longest.

Makoto was quiet and allowed them to drag her deeper within the walls. Minako had to be here someplace. Everything matched too perfectly with her element for her not to reside among them. Makoto had thought she would be taken directly where she needed to go, sadly the even the best laid plans fail and she found herself locked away in some metal bars. She had cooperated for nothing it seemed as she took out her communicator to tell the new issue she found herself in. "Guys, I'm kinda stuck." Makoto said before she regaled what had happened.

"What!" Xen said when the explanation ended. "You let them get you!" She yelled through a communicator. "You don't know what shit you just got into do you! The people of the mineral don't keep people of higher authority inside fucking caves!" Xen sighed before looking at the others around her.

"What's wrong Xen, afraid I may get hurt? Makoto laughed getting ahead of herself. In all honestly behind the laughter she was fearful of where she was currently. The area she was in was clean enough, but the surroundings just screamed trouble.

"Not hurt necessarily, they are a far more elite government then the others. They have a deep sense of pride so don't anger them. If this Minako woman is there she will be called to pass judgment on you." Xen said as she thought carefully. "Play kiss ass until I get there, Izumi can bring everyone back. I'll come get you." She said as she let Izumi off of the bird she was riding. Izumi climbed onto the back of Yumi's bird.

Xen was about to take off again when she felt another body climb on from the back. "What do you think your doing Yasu?" she retorted, "Stay with everyone else, I have this covered." Xen assured fully expecting that it would be enough to get Yasu to let go. Needless to say, her planning backfired. Xen looked to Yumi for an order in either of their favor and lucky for Yasu it was an approval she gave.

Xen took off towards the dot on the radar at full speed while the other birds broke off in the original direction of the shuttle. She turned back to the communicator while riding to give one last bit of advice. "We will be there as soon as we can, Most likely you'll be released by your friend before then. If you aren't then you may be in deep shit, just keep quiet like you have been. It'll work best in your favor." Xen guided the bird in the right direction while the communication feed kept a close eye on Makoto.

Things seemed fine a few hours later. Makoto was still on the screen, all who were still awake were watching the event less night play out fully. The bird Xen guided was still on the move running at an even pace. Some voices could be heard in the background of Makoto's communicator but no one knew who it was.

Xen felt a deep pull for some reason as she stopped the bird in it's run. Looking behind her in the depth of night was sounds of hoof beats. She knew that sound. The sound of wind, and the pull of the speed. She followed the sound, sent the bird running towards the sounds that guided her heart. She could hear the beats get louder and louder. She followed it, and noted Cade's shuttle was as well. Through the communicator, Izumi and the others were doing the same. What was this feeling for them all, why did it call to them so. No one really new, yet in the depth of their heart, even those not of the wind felt the very strong pull.

"What is this calling?" Saeko asked new too the feeling that the others new by now. "Sailor Moon…." Ami smiled as she closed her eyes and savored the feeling.

"Chibiusa as well." Mari smiled from where she was sitting, now fully healed from the fight.

"She's calling for all of us." Makoto said wistfully at all the memories. Fate indeed, she never would regret this. " Our powers…. She's calling for us through our powers." As she said this she noted the raw power flow through her veins. The power of electricity called as her sign appeared on her forehead. The other Senshi were also doing the same. Saeko and the others were affected by the call. On Xen's screen they saw the hews of their powers envelop the sky.

"What's going on?" Xen asked as her body produced a swirling aura. The yellow of Wind and green of Thunder encircled her as she felt her powers flow through her. Yasu also felt her powers. The icy chill of the cold ice mixed with the shocking feeling flowing throughout her veins brought forth green and blue hues around her body.

"It's our merger in power." Yumi said as she felt the heat radiate thought her body and her mind filled with emotion as she followed where her heart took her. Mari's merger was calling as yellow hews mixed with aqua. Even the babies felt the pull as the auras flared among them.

"Well this is just well and good, but what's that light over there?" This came from Cade. He was pointing off into the distance a large aqua light seemed to cover the sky and was fast approaching.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered as she jumped from the ship and ran as fast as she could towards the aqua aura she had missed greatly. She felt the wind beckon her as she picked up her speed. Nothing could explain her feelings as she ran full throttle towards the first place she felt at home. Michiru could be seen in the distance riding some type of scaled beasts. and now it was only a matter of moments until she was in Haruka's arms. Nodding the auras were calling to one large destination. She climbed on behind Michiru and the beast resumed running to the call. Everyone was feeling the pull of Usagi's call it seemed.

It was calling Makoto as well and her power surged sensing her inability to react to the voice the beckoned it. She felt lightning serge past her hitting the ground and a side of the wall cracked. Was her power really telling her to destroy the walls. There was only one way to find out as the power raged inside her.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" She yelled as the thunder from her very being crashed the wall and she saw the hews across the sky. She felt the call even stronger now as she ran to the duties. She felt the power serge within her as others also came to the call. She saw the people on minerals ride on horses past her. They too felt the pull. What was this, why did everyone feel the pull. Makoto didn't know, all she could do was follow the call made by her deity.

It seemed that everyone could feel the pull Serenity was emitting. Makoto noted that she could feel all of the other deities around her. The feelings scared her as she felt everything that made the other elements what they were.. In the sky one large dark mass was collecting and a storm was raging. Was this the tragedy that they all feared? It sure as hell didn't feel like one.

The pull started to change as people stopped in confusion. The moon above them glowed an unearthly light and there stood the Asteroid Senshi and the Starlight's. Saria and Setsuna also stood among them. It was a sight that no one had expected as Setsuna spoke. "All who stand as the Senshi of the new earth it is I who summoned you here. Our history has preordained that no matter what we will fail and constantly we are at war with one another. Those of the many kingdoms seek solace for their people and the deities that govern them. I present to you the leaders of those deities and your leaders in this life." Setsuna called as Makoto felt herself in one very odd sailor teleport.

"Leaders of ice Please stand and take your stage!" Setsuna said as Ami somehow ended up on the moon along side Setsuna. In her arms was her son Nao and Saeko was holding Hitomi. As she stood in front of everyone she seemed confused. A mighty cheer seemed to envelope the ears of the Senshi as the icy winds picked up. Her people were cheering for her honor.

As it quieted down Rei was also next to Yumi on the moon. "The leaders of Fire stand here before you." In the place of what once was the sound and voices from the ice now were over rode as cheers from those of flame beat drums and shouted. Soon they quieted and before Makoto knew it she was somehow freakishly standing next too Ami and the others, Yasu also flanked her side.

"Those of thunder your leaders stand here!" The loud shouting felt odd to Makoto who was oddly being praised for doing nothing. The sky felt as if it was charging energy around her and she couldn't explain what she was even doing. When she noted earth in front of her, the people seemed to be just one massive ocean in and of itself. She could hear the others being called out as they stood proudly, their deities cheered them on. Then she felt everyone quiet down and for a moment she was confused.

"The deities you see before you shall lead you all for your own government, however there is only one power capable of uniting all under one wing. I present to you the Serenity family." From behind the other Senshi on the moon came Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa. Hotaru, for reasons unknown also stood along side them. "Neo Queen Serenity and her family have merged together once again. Our lines will no longer shut out the reaches of outer boarders long forgotten. Those of even the Dark Moon shall be welcomed with open arms. That is why I now present to you the other members of the royal family."

When Setsuna said that more came from behind the Senshi. Among them were Katan, Dalan, Talan, a grown man that looked a lot like Usagi, a child who looked to be his son, and the Shitennou. "These members who all stand before you now are going to be the figureheads that will help shape our lives in the new Kingdom." The cheering that could be heard from the earth was an amazing sound to behold.

After the cheering subsided she could hear someone very familiar calling her name. yet no one was around. The world turned black as she heard the constant echo of her name.

~~~~~~~~End point of view~~~~

"Damn it! Wake the hell up stupid!" Minako shouted as she shook Makoto trying to get her cognitive before she turned back at the boys who had tackled her friend to begin with. "Next time you two knuckle heads want to play rugby try a using a ball!" She said in annoyance, the boys were in their early teens and rarely thought things through carefully.

"It's not our fault this nomad came into our territory." One of the boys said. "She's of the storms, and lets just say we don't get along well with them. What were we supposed to do, invite her in for tea?"

"What have I told you boys about attacking random people?" Minako said as she attempted once again to wake up her friend. "Never mind." she sighed as she passed Yuuki off and gave further instruction. "You boys just go back inside, meanwhile I'll see if I can get her to wake up."

After a about ten minuets Makoto returned to the land of the living extremely confused. Her head stung and the area around her was blurry. She partially noted a figure standing in front of her, yet she was unsure of what was actually going on. "Huh, where is everyone?" Makoto asked randomly to no one in particular. She noted her clothes were soaked to the bone and she was in a cave filled with shiny objects. Minako was sitting in front of her and it took a moment to register what had happened. "Did I…black out? Where is the queen?"

"I think you hit your head harder than they thought." Minako said as she helped her friend maintain some sort of balance. "What are you on about anyway. Usagi is still off with her brother some place." Minako explained simply as she went to find some dry clothes.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked slightly confused. "One minuet I'm looking for shelter… the next I'm… not sure anymore." Her head was throbbing and the world around seemed to be like it was before she had been placed in the cadge. "Was it a dream?" She asked the blond still trying to grasp what had happened.

"You were knocked out cold." Minako said as she sighed helping the confused brunette out of the cloak that was still sopping wet and her armor. "I would assume that anyone would be dreaming after being hit that hard. When I came back from being out for a few hours I find you passed out at the entrance of the cave and two of the boys hunched over poking at you with a stick." She relayed the fact she had been out speaking with Usagi and all of the interval that she had known of since the return. Minako was sure to explain everything slowly so as to not confuse Makoto.

"So the men that tackled me?" Makoto thought about it, she hadn't seen them coming, her dream was so realistic. She was so very confused. Looking around she knew she had been dreaming by now, yet that dream was very real. "Man, this is so far from what I thought would happen." Makoto sighed looking at the watch on her arm. She opened it and surely enough everyone was still on the way, Minako hadn't seen the watch yet and was astounded to see her friends on the other side of the screen.

After greetings were held everyone chose the cave to be the meeting point. It would take a few days for everyone to get there, however it was the safest idea since the kids were closer too them than the shuttle. Explanations would be hard to come by since it was clear Makoto's ability to retain information happened to be screwed up at that moment. Soon Minako would be reunited with the larger majority of her friends. Everything was coming together slowly and over all even if everything was only a dream it gave Makoto hope that all would one day be alright.

TBC!

* * *

Well how was that for a Kicker! I quite liked the dream idea and i wanted to see how many people i could throw off guard.. Lets see if i did.. LOL Please read and review!


	5. Sisters in Arms!

A/N: Here we go! chapter 5! This is over all a low key chapter! No large battles, no crazy idiocy, no random dreams on crack. Minako and Makoto take a large role in this chapter as well as a few things being explained. Basically going over some things that had been briefly brought up yet never fully explained in detail.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Sisters in Arms: Families unite at last!

"I can't believe it was all just a dream." Makoto sighed as she took in her surroundings. Minako had her son in her arms a, small smile on her face. The area they currently inhabited was a dank cavern full of rich minerals. It was clear that the term 'diamond in the rough' clearly applied. It was hard to see anything clearly, the smell of water dripping from the top of the cave made it seem all the more discomforting. Minako for her part seemed at home in this extremely humble abode. Everyone that had come with her also lived along side her. In all reality Makoto was alarmed that this was the reality of where the people of mineral lived. She was expecting something far more extravagant, not just a cave behind a waterfall.

"It's alright." Minako sighed looking to the confused brunette. "Don't force yourself to try and figure things out. From what I understand you had a rough day." The blond resumed her focus on her son and smiled at his simplicity. The hardships of the world were unknown; the only thing he had to complain about was if he was hungry or unhappy. He knew no real fear of anything, in a way Minako wished she could partake in a carefree life. Even that of a normal human would be far more simplistic. For a moment the blonds' mind drifted wondering idly how Hotaru was doing in her new state before returning her gaze back to Makoto. "Usagi said you two shared a few words."

"We did." Makoto confirmed in a curt voice as if her memory allowed her to remember the fight that had transpired earlier. "I made my own views known, that's all really." Makoto's voice held a trace of defensiveness and Minako read into it almost instantly. "It's not our fault for this. We aren't the traitors, no way in hell." Her voice was on the verge of breaking and Minako sighed inwardly. She knew this was likely to be the reaction of the once tough fighter. Makoto had a loyalty that was hard to match, however her views also seemed to conflict with each other in every aspect of the brunettes life.

"No one is calling us anything like that." Minako said slowly trying to gauge the best possible responses to the tense atmosphere. "No one is to blame, not here and not now." Minako could see her friend becoming agitated yet she also knew the agitation wasn't actually aimed at her. If it had been she was sure Makoto would have made it known. "Listen," Minako said softly edging closer to the Senshi of thunder. "I know you have your reasons for saying what you did. If you hadn't had a reason you wouldn't have done it. Even so, I can't allow you to think anyone is at fault for anything as it stands here and now."

"How can you say that so easily?" Makoto said as part of her anger became withdrawn. Her normally strong voice held a deep sense of unease unbecoming of one who should wield courage. In its place a sense of failure overcame her, and in a way that was worse than any amount of rage the brunette could throw at someone. "What we apparently did… I refuse to believe that it's anything close to the damned truth!" Makoto said as she stood and punched a nearby wall. Her powers were now fully merged into her body and small sparks of electricity emitted from her fist. "What did we do so wrong in the past?" She whispered fiercely and she fell onto her knees "I don't get it. Why would I do that to Yasu? She's my daughter damn it!"

That's when it clicked what was actually going on in Makoto's head. It was all clear as if the light of why everything had happened had switched on. Minako knew why things were playing out and in effect why Makoto was so upset by what they had apparently done in the now nonexistent future. "Don't blame yourself for that. You didn't do anything wrong. You did what any parent would have done for their child. Yours would have done the same if you were there when it happened." Minako wasn't the Senshi of Venus because it was a simple title; she could feel emotions, and most of the time she could also understand who it was aimed at.

"My parent weren't Senshi! They were humans, they loved me while they were alive, my father would have protected me, and I should have done the same for Yasu! She didn't actually want parents; she can take care of herself." Makoto shot back as if Minako had stepped on a landmine. In reality it wasn't far from the truth. "She doesn't want to be left alone; she didn't want to be abandoned! My being her parent means shit for her if I'm not actually there, I should have known that sending her back here would be a bad idea!" Makoto felt light headed for exerting herself, it was hard accepting such a truth. "They were humans! They never had to worry about this! If I would have been like them, Yasu wouldn't have suffered like this." Makoto's voice cracked as she finally allowed herself to shed tears.

Not moving from her seat Minako smiled slightly at the irony in the statement. "You always do that." She said simply before allowing herself to take on a far more gentle tone. "You can't be both. You can not raise a Senshi as if she were a normal little girl. That's how we were raised and we have all paid for it dearly by affecting these kids the same way." Minako sighed remembering her own daughter Yumi and her constant loyalty for Chibiusa. In the thick of it all, even as children they held more responsibility than any normal child would. "Listen at your own words and you'll see the contradiction." Minako said carefully as she moved over to kneel next to Makoto staring her directly into the eyes. It was the stare of a leader and held all pretense of authority, even if Minako kept her voice soft and full of emotion. "You aren't your parents."

Makoto could see a deep severity as the hard stare pierced through every emoting Makoto seemed to have. She had never seen Minako act like this, a flow of powerful energy seemed to encircle the room. This power seemed to be a reflection the emotions between the two of them. It was a power that Makoto was unfamiliar with, and even if she didn't show it outwardly she was afraid of what ever it was Minako was doing.

"Yes, they were normal humans. Yes, they raised you as one when they were still around. Now think about this, what parent wouldn't give their life for that of their child. Those of the Dark Moon did it as well. Even more than that, your parents would have given their lives to save you. You're only so angry because you know what its like to know they aren't around anymore. She does now as well, and be honest. It's eating you alive to know that simple truth. It's literally making you face your demons head on and you hate that don't you. Well here's a wake up call, I have demons as well, things I don't like the world knowing, much less do I want Yumi to have to experience it." Minako said as she stood up and turned away. Even if Makoto couldn't see the blonds face it was clear she was crying.

"What on earth." Makoto whispered as she sat gaping at the energy around Minako. Was this how she felt all of the time? It was a thought Makoto hated to even begin to ponder. She felt all of emotions swirling around her and couldn't even begin to decipher where one ended and one began. She was unsure if the swirling emotional energy was actually Minako's or hers.

"Do you even know what it's like knowing what she'll have to go through? Do you even know what I go through?" Minako asked sincerely as she sat down looking at the floor, her son still in her arms. She could not look at him; it was painful to know the same principal also applied to him as well. Makoto wordlessly shook her head, but her expression was obviously begging for some type of answer. The one she received not only threw her off guard, it also seemed to give Minako a reason to rival the brunettes own self-hatred.

"Think about it clearly. Whenever we get a new enemy I have to ask you to fight. I send you all into some type of danger knowing I have no other option. I hate the job of sending not only my friends, but my lover into the fray of fighting knowing full well that one day they may not make it through too the end. Did you ever stop and think that Yumi will have to do that. Did you ever think she has done that now?" She turned slowly allowing Makoto to see her tear stained face before asking another question. "Even more than that, can you bring yourself to understand the types of hell they could face? We were Senshi at fourteen years old. If we had been normal little girls, we never would have had to deal with the truths we had. Another thought that comes to mind is this, even before we were awakened, none of us except for Usagi were normal. I think more than her steeling our lives away, we stole hers from right under her."

"What do you mean we stole her life?" Makoto asked honestly. She didn't understand what that could possibly mean, and Minako didn't fault her for not understanding. Instead all Makoto received was a simple sigh and then a rueful smile.

"Normal little girls don't fake their death and run away because of a painful breakup like I did. Normal little girls can't have powers that unnerve them, or even worse tell them things they'd rather not or shouldn't know about like the fire can give Rei. Normal little girls don't have an IQ over three hundred and fear emotional contact so much she hides in her own house all day long studying like Ami. Normally little girls don't have to raise themselves because her parents died in a plane crash when she was only a small child and everything she knew in her life was torn away from her like you." Minako sighed as she looked over at the understanding that finally seemed to dawn on Makoto's face.

"Usagi never had any of that." Makoto said softly finally understanding what Minako had meant. "She had a family and friends, her grades may have suffered a bit, but she was happy. She was a normal teenage girl, with problems every girl, even us had to face. We were given extra baggage she never had to deal with. In fact I wonder if she even could. All of us, Even the outers have baggage." What happened next was something in the record books for Minako. She pulled out her coin and her locket. She placed the locket in Makoto's hands while she continued to look at her coin.

Carefully Makoto opened the clasp and there were two photos inside. One was of Minako and Rei, the other was a group photo that had been taken in the crown a while back. It was confusing, a locket was meant for a person special in their life. If that was to be deemed true then why in the hell were all of the inner Senshi and Mamoru inside of that locket. "Why are we all in this?" Makoto whispered as her simplified question.

"When I received the locket a note said 'fill with love'. That's exactly what I did. Rei is my lover, and the rest of you are like the sisters and brother that actually would be a family. My blood relatives don't do that, they love me simply because I am their daughter. I love you all as family, albeit in different ways. There are many ways to feel love, and because of that I filled that locket with a variety." Minako explained as she looked at her coin. "We are sisters in arms. That is also the one thing we all have in common that Usagi could never understand. Even the outers can not comprehend what You, Ami, Rei, and I have." Minako said as her eyes became slightly puffy again.

"Our first battle was the hardest of all of the fights; part of it was because we were still learning to work as a team. The other part was because we had reasons to die for Usagi, but also for each other. I found that out after Ami slapped Usagi for wanting to give up after your death at D point. After that, she was the second to fall; I think her reason was because she couldn't go on without you. She knew she was a goner, in a way I think we all knew that after we lost you we were most likely doomed to fail. It was our willingness to follow in your footsteps that brought about that realization. You don't realize that not only do you embody courage; you also instill that within the rest of us. If it hadn't been for you, I know for a fact I would have allowed Usagi to give up her crystal. I admit, I was afraid. Ami stopped her from doing that."

The power that had been emitting for the Senshi slowly subsided, yet never fully faded as Minako put her locket back on her neck, pocketing her coin. Makoto also calmed down considerably, even if inwardly it was clear that her mind was filled with new questions. It didn't matter anyway, even if one held onto such questions, it was different to voice them. Answers came in so many forms that it not only became a matter of asking the right question, it was also about seeking out the correct person for the task. Currently answers came for a price of yet a new string of questions or a paradox within the actual answers given. At that point it wasn't of any value to ask anything since all it even seemed to do is put the Senshi as a whole two or more steps back from the intended goal.

Luckily for them it would be a short wait for someone with answers. Minako was expectant for Hotaru's arrival. Surely she had information others didn't, not to mention the fact that Yumi seemed to know more than she would ever let on. All of that simple knowledge kept Minako focused on keeping Makoto in one spot. Wandering off alone would be one thing in a big city, however now it was clear just how dangerous it was for anyone to randomly run off.

That night continued pensive, neither Senshi found sleep, yet neither found valuable reason to converse deeply. This perhaps was one luxury to being a Senshi, not everything had to be spoken at once, and in fact it never was. Fragmented pieces of information always left life story primarily hidden. It was best that way; a woman being entitled to secrets gave some ability to maintain some humanity. Minako was indeed a combat leader, indeed they were all soldiers, however Saeko had once said it perfectly. They were people who could wield powers of gods, not a run of the mill army. Perhaps this was why they all craved humanity, in some ways perhaps that was why Hotaru made the choice she had. Everything Minako wanted to know would be a gift if it were simple enough to place on her shoulders. It was because of the impossibilities of such things that made the life of a Senshi so hard. Not everything could be stated, some what could be, never should be. That was the life of a Senshi, that was the real cost of what one was, even if the individualities of that rule varied. Even in this new style of life, the rule still applied, and the reality was that this life as it sat now was quite possibly more imperfect than what life was as teenagers back at D Point. Back when everything was still new and fresh. Back when being a superhero actually gave them hope instead of fear.

Now they knew they were not some pretty sailor scouts with preppy lines and a super ego. They were not totally immortal, they bled, could feel pain, both of emotion and physical wounds, yet they were far from a human. They were soldiers that like any army would and could take lives. Just cause was in the eye of the beholder. That mentality was no different from the corrupt world that they came from. The difference now was that instead of the 'just cause' being far away from their families and them growing up, the 'just cause' of battle became normal within their daily lives, eye sight, and became a mortal danger to both them and their families. This was what earth was like during a few famous wars found in the history books at school. Now the price was higher, not perhaps in the actual casualty count itself, but perhaps the fact that that count could now easily include people that were important to them.

Earth had changed. If they failed at their task as Senshi they would be unable to go back to a normal life. There were no more schools to attend, no more stores to shop at, and no more childhood dreams to achieve. Being a flower shop owner or an idol were no longer goals that could be reached in the life they used to know. Another hard fact to accept being that any human relatives they had once had were now gone. They were unable to reach out and find the members they had called aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters. Even if it was bound to happen one day anyway didn't ease their thoughts. Minako missed her family and she was sure that Rei and the others did as well.

The sun sat high in the sky by the time those riding on the birds made it near the cavern. Yumi showed a distance Minako could only claim to be uncertainty. Not necessarily trusting the surroundings. Her aura was clearly stating that the powers of Venus took a back burner to the much more dominant Mars traits. Xen and the other Senshi used to being in areas unlike their own showed signs of curiosity. In all actuality Minako knew there would be others that would show up. What Minako didn't expect was the boy of the flames, Zori to take an interest in the minerals around him. It baffled her even more when he started to forge the minerals into some type of weaponry. Makoto took the role of impromptu babysitter of Yuuki while his mother was pulled into a private discussion by a few of the kids.

"So let me get this right, the reason you want us to all fight with real weapons is because using power is dishonorable?" Makoto asked as she watched the production of the many blades.

"Not exactly," Zori said as he produced hot flames in his hands to melt down metals. "It's the value you place on the fight in hand. If you noticed no one here actually uses a planets power in a combat situation, more like day by day living needs. Using power you place very little in the way of lives since normally you do not endanger yourself by the outcome. That's what makes any child with mixed deities different; the deities punish them for the values placed." He spoke in simple understanding, fighting as a Senshi didn't mean he was readily able to fall back on his powers. He had to be a skilled fighter, and often it placed the odds in his the opponents favor if he made a mistake.

"Oh and spearing them with swords and other painful metal objects does?" Makoto asked incredulously, if not sassily.

"No, but it allows others to place value on your own." Zori said as he worked carefully on his weapon crafting. "Think about it, if you're going to kill someone, you're taking their life, meaning that you place no value on them. If you did, it would be a bad thing to kill them. To attack with powers gives very little chance to retaliate if the Senshi who used the powers is a ranged fighter. Placing yourself within a blades reach allows them to place value to your life. The value may be different or equal, but the fact you gave them a chance to choose that value gives you honor even if you're the one to die. That's what we from Flame are raised to know and understand."

The talk of why one does not use powers to fight continued while in the other room Hotaru, Xen, and Yumi spoke with Minako away from others. The motive behind this conversation was to bring everything that had happened into one condensed battle plan. Xen was tense, but not outwardly fearful as she sat slightly behind Yumi as if to show a high level of respect for the daughter of such a strong Senshi. Hotaru was much more casual sitting directly next to Yumi instead of behind her. This status placement confused Minako and she when she inquired why Xen was sitting in such a way she received an answer she wasn't expecting.

"I am a follower of Yumi. I vow my blade to protect her, the others have done the same and in the number I will find strength. This is how rebel groups are formed, for our kind it is needed and Yumi has a clear skill to lead us into a long life. That is why I have joined this odd alliance." Xen explained as she reflected momentarily on how her views had changed regarding the one who she should technically hate. Fliers and flames never sat well with one another, yet here she was following one who held such a deity. Perhaps it was because Xen herself had multiple deities, another reason she thought was perhaps it was the fact she felt she could trust Yumi. Either way, it didn't matter. Xen would now follow under Yumi's command and in that pact she had found a home.

"I see." Minako said before noting that only added to Xen's discomfort. Saving face Minako quickly changed the topic. "Hotaru, the death pack on Usagi and yourself have not followed through yet. Why is this?" Minako asked as she kept half her gaze on Xen.

"Simple, the pacts have not had to follow through." Hotaru said as she placed her weapon in front of her. "I have no need for my pact to take place for I have yet to be claimed by any deity. I am a human, because of that my pact will only go into effect if a deity actually claims me, yet none have. Chibiusa and the others have seen to that." Hotaru said as she looked at her hands and smiled sincerely and when Minako thought back she never could remember a smile quite as happy as the one on her face currently. Hotaru was indeed a human soul. "The pact on Usagi will only follow through if she should fail completely. If we can not bring about the Crystal Era then she will fall and the final end to all of the Moon deities, regardless of orientation, related to her bloodline will cease to exist and in the place of any actual kingdom the Senshi will rule their own deities without a major figurehead. These are the current the terms for each pact and I don't presume either will be carried out as long as I don't get attached to a deity and we do our job to save our royal family." The air of confidence Hotaru had was upbringing and Minako found at least some solace in those words.

"Alright, then how do we go about saving Usagi?" Minako said looking between Yumi and Hotaru. There was something that Minako seemed to be missing, and she wasn't sure what. Luckily for her Hotaru knew exactly what that missing fragment was.

"Simple, you all have coins that represent a personal failure in some way, shape, or form and the eventual way to redeem yourself from that failure. In the past a version of this failure happened. It just so happened that you also committed this very failure in your current lives as well. That's why you were granted the coins." Hotaru said as she picked up her glaive and opened a side slot. She too had a coin, yet it was not one from a deity, it was one carved of what looked to be a rock. "Even I have a coin." She said as she pressed the coin in Minako's palm.

It was a simple carving now, drained of most of its importance all that was left on it was one simple word, 'Remember'. The word was the crime committed, but then how was Hotaru redeemed, it seemed odd. "My word 'Remember' was given too me when I walked away from being a Senshi. I didn't want to do the very thing I had to do to stay with you all. Thus, even in my human form, I still bare all of the pains of my past. There was a segment of Usagi's hair that was the aura of my deity, however it is gone now. As long as both Usagi and I stay true to my coin then that segment will not return. That is the task we must complete." Hotaru said as she pocketed her coin.

As she stood to take her leave form the conversation she bestowed the final piece of information. "We all have to do well by our coins. When we find out the answer and apply the answer to each riddle the band of color on her head will return to normal. Once all segments are returned to the proper color a new crystal will form." It was then she walked away before abruptly stopping as if to make one final thing clear. "However in this knowledge take great heed, if at any moment you or any of the others betray the coin the segment of that aura color will return until you are able to do right by your own coin. This time the fate Usagi has rests in our hands, either we all stand, or we all fall. The choice is for all of you to decide." With those words she walked away without telling the others where she was going. It seemed even Hotaru had a deep role to play in this after all.

With Hotaru out of the conversation this left only Minako, Yumi and Xen in the room to talk. Xen explained about how mergers in power worked and also noted her will in whatever it was Yumi would have her do. It was also made clear that Xen would not listen to Minako, nor fully trust her. Minako had gathered that previously, yet that only further confirmed her suspicions. There was some else on her mind and after Xen took her leave mother and daughter both had a few things to say to one another.

"You've done well Yumi. I never thought you'd be placed into things like this, but I guess life has its ways of throwing a curve ball sometimes." Minako said as she looked at her daughter. The child of only ten years held the same type of eyes Minako had. The mirror image of the eyes hardened by life of a leader only served Minako in confirming her earlier worries. Her daughter in a lot of ways became her, granted the eyes were many years younger, and had not hardened into that of a true solider. Still, even the eyes she saw now were not those of a normal child. "What will you do, when this is all over? It seems Xen has her eyes set on you." Minako couldn't explain the feeling in the air, but she knew it was of peace somehow, even amongst the confusion.

"She has her eyes on me as that of a protector, a follower, but the spot of a lover has already been filled, and not by me, or anyone of us. It will be Izumi you can mark my words on that." Yumi said with a hint of finality in her voice. "There is only one person currently who seeks my heart that actually seeks it for love, and not strength. That would be the boy named Zori, the boy of Flame. Only reason I know this is because he apparently told mother as much one time on the airship. I slightly overheard." Yumi sighed as she waited for some type of response. In reality Yumi knew that she had not answered the right question.

"If you hadn't made a choice on that you have no need to skirt around the subject. As much as you may find me to be your enemy I didn't mean to cause you harm." Minako paused thinking on how to best explain herself. "I am a Senshi that was raised to be a normal girl without powers. Because of that, I'm at fault for trying to raise you the same and we know this now. We all see and understand this now, we know what we did wrong, and if it's any consolation we all are sorry we pulled such an idiotic stunt." Minako said as she hugged her daughter with slight tears in her eyes.

"We don't need apologies, right now we need proof." Yumi said with a slight void in her emotions. "Show me you're sorry, and I'll show you a life we were all meant to have. Do right by your coin and prove to me that there is still a Crystal Era to believe in. if you can do that, then and only then, will you have regained my trust. I can not speak for the others." Yumi said as she slightly returned the embrace before breaking away and returning back to the group. Minako could tell that void had not been there to show anger, sadness, or anything of the sort, she really held no emotion. It was then Minako knew; the deity of Venus was rejecting Yumi.

It would be a few more days until the others would arrive and in the time needed to wait Minako made it a personal mission of hers to understand the children around her, especially Zori who seemed very protective of Yumi. In fact the rather shy boy wasn't one to speak openly to other deities. Even if he wasn't overly friendly, it was clear he was not as spiteful as he first appeared to be. Minako knew his intentions were pure; it seemed as if the boy was waiting his time before making any type of declaration.

She had to admit that all of the children seemed to have an odd way of living their lives. Each of them had their own personality and within that personality talents that would aid their way of life. Yumi was quite simply a leader; she kept the peace when it looked like a battle royal would ensue. Other than that she wasn't much more than a figurehead for the group. That was what had confused Minako in the first place, outside of giving orders or keeping peace Yumi didn't really care who did what. This meant that outside of combat all hell would break loose and she would do nothing to stop it if she didn't see fit.

Zori and Xen both had very different views on how thing should be done and on occasion that different view turned into a short fistfight on occasion. If Izumi or Yumi didn't stop them no one else seemed to be able too. It appeared to Minako that Xen could be even worse than Makoto in terms of anger, however that view quickly changed when she saw how well Xen cared for Hana. That child was the most overactive child Minako had seen, yet Xen had never ending understanding to offer the smallest of the group.

Honestly this was all that was going on during the simple off days waiting for the Shuttle to arrive. Children played, plans were made, and training with sharp weaponry began. Makoto could often be found relaxing on the tallest rock watching the water of the cavern cascade down from high above. On occasion Xen and Yasu would dive from the tallest point into the deep crag of waters. Other times they would play by the very shallow entrance near the mouth of the actual cavern. Perhaps that was how the conversation started, and how a deep respect was formed for the seemingly brash child of wind.

It was early morning on the final day of waiting for the shuttle; the others would be arriving late in the afternoon. Minako found it impossible to sleep, and her son had found refuge in Yumi's arms that night. Perhaps she felt cold, or alone, with no kindred spirit awake to share in her sleeplessness. This was why she was now standing at the mouth of the cavern. The smells of early morning were just making themselves known amongst the sounds that had been night. It was simply grey outside, the color noting the sun would rise within a few hours, yet not bright enough to see very far ahead. The sounds of the water rippling softly on the sides and banks as the fall above made continuous waves allowed Minako to know that outside the world may not have slept.

Xen was also awake and had herself perched on Makoto's usual rock for no apparent reason. She was calm then, not making a move, not uttering a sound. Her eyes acknowledged Minako, yet she made no form of greeting, no form of approval, or an invitation to join her on the rock. All she had allowed Minako was a simple acknowledgment, letting her know that she had been seen. On Xen's lap was Hana curled up sleeping soundly. Yes, perhaps this was how the conversation began; the need to talk, the need for another to hear, this too was part of being a Senshi.

Allowing herself the proper amount of calm equal of Xen's, Minako took a seat along side the other Senshi. Her words were simple at first. "You look a lot like a friend of mine when you sit there like that." It was true; Xen wasn't much younger than the other Senshi. She was one of the few who were in the middle someplace floating around. Not the oldest by a long shot, yet not a mere child who had not hit puberty, Xen was in the middle ground. "Only thing is my friend is older and much taller than you." Minako said, it was quite obvious that she had been referring to Makoto.

"Perhaps so, however you both seem to be weak as far as your abilities of understanding powers go." Xen said quickly continuing before Minako could debate that argument. "Makoto is a nomad however so am I. Between the two of us; I am a far more skilled in my element. You all lack the ability it use your elements out of battle." Xen said earning a look of confusion from Minako. "All I can say is, where your element is concerned, being a Senshi of Mineral is far more complex than simply being able to feel emotions and understanding how to lead strong fighters." Xen was calling Minako out, but her voice left things out in the open, as if she was trying to start a debate. Actually a test would be more like the proper terminology.

"Are you going to tell me you're a sudden expert on the topic of what makes people of the mineral tick?" Minako asked curiously. "Can you honestly tell me you can sit there and tell me that we don't seem to have a grasp of our deities? If that's what you claim you'd better give me an explanation I can actually put to use." Minako retaliated carefully. She knew that Xen was trying to read her, however the reasoning behind why was still veiled to Minako.

"You are of mineral, however keep this in mind, each and everything in the world has an elemental base. Fire, water, wind, earth, well you get the idea. Even the dead have a base of some nature, as a nomad you are taught basic understanding to allow you to endure such things in you have too in the future. For example, even if we hate the people of fire, and are raised to treat them with little tolerance we also know how they are able to survive. That is a nomad trait, be it from Storms, or the path of the Fliers, we know our place as well as the place of those around us." Xen said simply as if this was second nature. Even if it was, Minako felt as if she was being lectured and even if she kept her moth shut while Xen continued she wasn't fond of the prospect.

Xen for her part kept her voice stable even if this was a continually hated subject to keep going over. She and the other elements came here for one simple reason, to stop the fighting, even if it was a common wish of all of the elements, old habits die hard and that's why they had come here. That was the only reason any of the elements had come here. "Your people, those of mineral have a place among our homelands, and even of we don't outwardly befriend you, we do not start a war zone as if you would be of the Flame, actually, in all reality it is because you are friends to our enemies that we must rival you. There honestly is no other reason besides that simple fact. Your people dislike those of the storms, our nomadic brethren, meaning that we Fliers aren't normally welcome among you for the same exact reason. Do you see the pattern yet Minako? Our rules and ways of life are that of primal war and inward fighting amongst both our friends and enemies. The only real reason any of us have come here is because we all want it to stop. Even if we do want to stop fighting, we all have ideals that contradict each other; we all have reasons to hate each other. That is in all honestly the only difference between those that walk this planet among you and the others who chose not to travel here. We want it to stop, those on the outer realm, either could not travel far enough to get here, have died, or will continue to fight in never ending war zones because that was the path they chose."

"If that's true why can't you all change your ways. Surely you have tried to befriend even your worse enemies?" Minako asked sincerely confused with that admission. "You can't sit there and tell me that even some of your values aren't flawed to a degree." The tall blond said as she dipped her bare feet into the very cold water. Xen didn't seem phased by the question, more like she had been expecting it.

"That's the primary issue. Every element, even those who we of the Fliers can call brethren can have fighting among the many clans. As you see just because all Fliers share a deity it does not mean we don't differ as individuals. Same goes for everyone else. However generalizations are made simply because it's easier to do so. We of the fliers know that even among those of our element we have enemies; it's just that we can single them out. We know how to protect ourselves. Again the same can be said of the other elements and their problematic groups. However we of the Fliers are unable to decipher that kind of thing with the other elements just as they are unable to do it with our element. This provides for us a high level of danger when dealing with others who may want to do harm." Xen said as Hana partially stirred from sleep, opening her eyes at the sounds of talking even if she didn't really understand most of it. Deciding that the noise was not her idea of a peaceful sleep she sought out Zori who willingly allowed her to snuggle near his cape of fur.

Xen sighed at the look Hana had on her face while trying to allow sleep to claim her for a few more hours. Zori meanwhile was humming a soft tune trying to be helpful and in all honestly the odd way Hana bounced around all of the older kids reminded Minako of Hotaru's most recent rebirth. The small child was content being looked after by a bunch of would be teenagers and held little regard for anyone else. It was confusing in a lot of ways and Minako allowed a thought to pass her lips that she at first thought she should have kept away from Xen. "Is this her fate now as well?"

Xen just raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Man you leaders are all the same. Royalty perhaps, but dumb as they come. That child would have been an orphan one day anyway. On the outer realms those of ice do not bode well with those of flame, Quume is a woman of the ice who also travels with children in a nomadic light, that's how i know about her. She take those who would have no home otherwise and allows them to adapt to climates that are unlike the cold winters of ice. Since Hana has had movement since she was a baby I don't think she'll have an issue surviving out here, the people of flame also travel while they are children as mercenaries, although that's for being taught the values of war and conquest. If they don't travel outside of the heated core at a very young age they'll be unable to last long as adults." Xen sighed again looking at the child who now fell asleep.

"She isn't of mixed deities; however she would have had this fate either way. Her parents were not able to come with her here meaning that unless a family finds her within a year or two it'll be our job to raise her as that of a child in a rebel group. That's how kids as young as her or even babies are able to survive; we grow in number simply because we will take whoever has no home. As adults we leave the rebel group and start our own families, sometimes taking a few kids with us, but always leaving a leader behind." Xen was not speaking of as if she felt bad, in fact it alarmed Minako how much pride Xen had for the situation.

If Yumi was their leader was she now apart of this group? Is this what Yumi had wanted in the first place, it was all a lot to take in and now Minako had new reasons to find out more about rebel groups. Her questions were heated and in a way demanding of some type of solace instead of merely answers. "Why do you all even choose to be in rebel groups, like yourself Xen? Your father is back with those of storms according to Makoto, so why are you here and not with him. Why have you thrown away everything so quickly?"

"If that is what you think I have done you are blinder than I had first thought." Xen said as if she stood up also acknowledging another by their side, those questions regarded Yumi, not herself, and Xen would not answer a question another should voice. "I have a reason for my actions, I always do. That question was aimed at me, but really the answer you seek is why Yumi has chosen this path. I am not Yumi so I can not give you that answer." She turned to see Zori standing by the cave, as if he felt a need for his voice to be heard, and Xen allowed him that voice. Before she went by Hana's side once more she made a final statement. "Come ask me my reasons when you truly want to know that for myself and not your daughter. If you still seek the reasoning of another, Zori is the one to speak too, he is of the flame, and thus he has more reason to speak than a nomad like myself."

Xen made her way back through the cavern, making sure she didn't get wet by the waterfall. Hana was quick to curl up in the extra fur clothing that Xen wore. Xen made sure her focus was not on the outside conversation. It was not her place to listen in, no her place was here with Hana as her protector. Xen's reasons were unknown to most, but it didn't matter. They were a rebel group, one day Xen herself would leave as an adult, when that day came, little Hana would have to choose who to go with. Thankfully for the small child she had a long time to decide.

Meanwhile, outside Zori had somehow found the confidence to speak with the woman who his queen loved. It was the level of status that allowed him the courage to speak and he keeled before Minako in a large amount of respect as if her status was equal to that of Rei herself. This didn't bode well for Minako who promptly requested he treat her as a normal civilian.

He carefully took a seat besides her offering a respectable distance and began to speak very respectfully and carefully. "Please, don't think any less of Xen for her lack of respect. That's the way she is, and for what it's worth, even if I don't outwardly like her, she's protective of Yumi, that is why she has earned my respect and trust for now. Please do not be upset. I know my queen would not like to see you in a distraught state." The boy said before pausing for a moment, thinking before continuing his thoughts. "I know you had requested that Xen answer for you a series of questions and she walked away. I am of the flame, but I know not why Yumi herself has chosen to be so kind towards all of us. If you perhaps would like answers from me, I will consider it a task given to me as if you were the queen herself, my allegiance for you is the same as her and your daughter. It is because of this I will answer anything you may want to know." His voice was pleading for her not to be angry with him, even offering her answers freely into his own personal life if it would ease her worries. This was a gift, not a duty, even if that's what he thought it was.

"Zori, you don't need to speak to me so formally." Minako said again trying to get the boy to loosen up at least a little bit. It was clear he was taught to respect royalty, and how to respect a woman. At least the latter she could put in her back pocket for comfort if he ever did try to date Yumi. For now though a larger question needed answering. "Why do people form rebel groups? I know you can't answer for Yumi, but why would you join one?" Minako asked truly concerned, confused, and all around lost by the prospect.

"It is a necessity for everyday life on the outer realm." Zori said as his eyes darkened slightly. Minako could feel the sense of pain that seemed to lightly invade his aura. "Kids are orphaned in many ways, others run away from home. Some like me need to become strong so we leave the safety of our families to form our own journeys. What ever the reason the kids are then known as rebels with no home until they either find a family to take them in or return home." Zori seemed careful how to word the next set of thoughts. He wanted to be sure everything was spoken correctly. "Sometimes rebel groups find an elderly person unable to care for themselves, they will sometimes take them in and in return that elderly person imparts wisdom and the kindness of an adult. Other times it's the exact opposite, and adult runs into a large number of young rebels who are unable to care for themselves. That lone adult would watch them and oversee things willingly on occasion. That's often how rebel groups don't look like normal nomadic colonies or families. The ages usually differ greatly with no middle ground."

Minako froze for a moment at the simple yet hidden admission. She could tell the boy had more to say, yet he also seemed as if he feared to speak it. Her prompt was a question filled with hope and in a sense filled with concern. "What about you? Why have you chosen to side with those who you would normally fight?"

"Me? I chose to team up with Yumi because I must be a strong man in order to protect my family. As a person born of the flame I must learn how to be self-reliant before I can rely on another for any reason. I left my father behind to follow Yumi and her mother, the queen, upon her request. For me it's a great honor and I quickly jumped at the chance. In the short time on my journeys with the others I have learned much about the others who accompany your daughter. Time for me to start my own life has been fast approaching for awhile. Your daughter is both wise and strong, but, she should not have to be strong alone. That is why I follow her; the others at her side also show loyalty that is why I respect them. In that respect we have gained more strength than you know." Zori explained as the night continued into day and the sun began to show a reflection on the lightening hues in the sky. Slowly the lifeless grey of early morning began to be painted in the hues of the daily beauty.

~~~~~~~~~~ Back on planet Pluto~~~~

Two figures stood side by side, one was far older and wiser and wiser as she peered into the Staff that rest at her sides. The other figure was a tall figure, also a woman, reborn without regret of the pasts. Even so, even she remembered the crimes committed.

"Well? Why in the hell did you drag me all the way here if all we intend to do is stand around like idiots?" Katan spat highly annoyed that she had to put up with the woman of her childhood. "If all we were doing was looking at the damned staff you could have left me alone and not even bothered me." She sighed pulling out a cigarette placing it to her lips.

"Light that thing and I'll show you what a dead scream really is." Setsuna warned with some slight annoyance. "You may be an adult, but that doesn't mean you can act like a simple delinquent. As for why I woke you up, that wasn't simply because I wanted for you to stare at the time staff." Setsuna said as she took a seat in a corner of her study. "I merely wanted to talk to you, even if I hadn't been around back when you were a child, I really do care about you. All of you were my world and in the end of the day it's my right to worry about you."

"Look, what's done is done Pluto." Katan sighed as she rolled her eyes and took the cigarette out of her mouth and placed it back into its pack. "However I don't see why you want our help with all of this." The younger woman of the dark Moon complained as she put her feet on the coffee table. "I don't really give a damn to tie loose ends on our past; if I did you'd be the first one I would kill. Even so, why are you so adamant to stir up trouble with the other Senshi? Looks like enough pissin' matches are goin' on." Katan dismissed with a wave of her hand as she sloppily took a seat.

"You really don't have any idea what it means to be politically correct do you?" Setsuna blanched as she took in the sight. Katan was like a rowdy teenager going through a phase. Inwardly that's what the mage wished was actually true instead of an adult who held no signs of decency. "The reason I'm sending you is because it's what your mother would want. Growing up you all had things you wanted to be, and while you're rough around the edges Hotaru will need you."

"I can't believe I'm related by random chance to the little runt. Then again it's better than a dumb ass brother and a sister who plays mind warp. Speaking of Talan where in the hell is she?" Katan complained as she tapped her finger highly annoyed. Talan had aged in her rebirth slightly and was now the age of Hotaru with no signed of aging further for quite a long time. Clearly it was a sign of her bloodline.

"As much as you'd like to think Hotaru is a runt you must admit she can hold her own." Setsuna said with a knowing smile. "Now play nice, I don't want to have to break up a blade on blade fight. You both went far enough last time." Even if concerned inwardly Setsuna showed no outward signs of worry. "Just take care of yourself; I know you want a family one day just like before."

"Yeah, whatever, even if I wanted a family who's to say it won't be taken away again just like every damned time. I'll play your little fucked up game of house for now Pluto, but as far as I'm concerned who's my family and who is not remains to be seen." Katan cut off the woman in front of her before curtly walking to the sleeping man across the room hitting him in the head. "Get up, time to go." She sighed slightly annoyed as she watched him turn over.

"Yep, time to go. I'll be ready soon." Dalan said as he yawned and snuggled down in his pillow, his foot stuck out slightly from the blanket he was under and that only added to his sisters' quickly rising temper.

"Get up!" she said dragging his foot along with his body across the floor before stepping over his back. "We have work to do! Get off your lazy ass!" She left the room in search of her sister. Setsuna just shook her head as Dalan groaned and dusted himself off. This was the family that had been forged, and the children who held innocence were still as crass as they had been before the rebirth. Yet even in the gruff action Katan often graced everyone she came into contact, it was filled with a deep sense of protection for her siblings. The fact that the woman even continued to speak at all to Setsuna gave hope that happiness would one day find the children of the old Dark Moon.

"Sis will always be sis, eh?" Dalan said and stretched out slightly before he stood. He's smile was soft and even if he was a grown man, he was still the lazy troublesome boy within his heart.

"Yes." Setsuna said also with a faint smile of her own. "Your sister will always be the same brash person no matter what fate seems to do." Standing on her feet she embraced the person she knew as her son before pulling on his ear to lower the man to her stature whispering faintly "Don't tell your sister I told you, but I really don't mind her attitude. Even if you all seem to act like teenagers I quite like having you all around again." She said before dragging him along still holding onto his lobe "Now if my memory serves me correct your sister told you to get ready, so go on, off with you."

"Talk about not changing one bit…" Dalan said under his breath rubbing his right ear that had been swollen. That woman was still one of the strongest he's ever known, allowing himself to remember some of the happier moments of his childhood he proceeded down the hallway in search of his sisters. Indeed it was good to be around family again.

~~~~~~~~~Back at the Cavern~~~~

The Shuttle had finally arrived at the cavern and families were reunited once again, even if they all knew it would only be for a short while. Minako caught up with the events that she had missed and the rest of the Senshi were finding it nice to finally relax momentarily. Minako found herself attached to Rei unable to let the woman out of her sight. Laughter was plentiful as memories were relived and truths were reveled. There were only two who weren't part of the fun. Both of them currently sat on the top of the cavern near the fall. Haruka and Mari had not found Michiru or the twins and felt slightly worried about the Senshi of the Sea.

"There's an ominous wind rising." Haruka said as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to seek out the source even if she knew it wasn't going to work. She felt darkness in large amounts but for no apparent reason, in an instant her eyes shot open and she looked directly in Mari's eye.

"It speaks to you as well." Mari replied cryptically. "That wind calls us, we need to find mom." She stood with her face to the wind and noted the sky above her was almost calling her name aloud. Xen was also now at their side along with Cade.

"The wind deity wants us to follow it. I'm not sure why, but I feel something that's not right." Xen said softly as some leaves stuck in the current of the winds rolled along the grounds. "It speaks of battle though I don't know where." Her voice was a quiet whisper trying not to disturb the area around her.

"The wind speaks of sounds in the far distances; surely all of our brethren can hear the clashes of swords. It is not our place to disturb outside deities and that battle is not our own. It is best we stay here." Cade explained his ears were sensitive of his deity having been alive for so long. He understood the plea that the wind gave, one of warning, one of fear. The wind spoke many things today and even if the day spoke beauty, the wind spoke of something ugly.

"Bullshit. We're going." Yumi said as she stood next to Mari glairing at Cade for his comments. "Others are still out there, and I feel you all becoming pensive. Something is going on and I refuse to sit and do nothing." She turned towards Xen with a deep fire in her eyes. "Get all the birds you can ready, those who want to go saddle up, we don't have time to loose." Yumi ordered as she looked over at Mari and Haruka a simple understanding in her eyes. "Go, we will catch up. Run after them." She said simply.

Both of them froze, could they run for that long, that fast? It didn't seem possible, yet, perhaps they could. "Our Deity is calling, does it want us to us its power to give us strength?" Mari asked Cade while Xen was running down the hill. All the old man did was simply nod following after the girls speeding down the hill, Yumi was far slower.

Mari looked to Haruka who also wordlessly nodded and the both took off. They ran fast, faster than they knew they could run, the power of the wind had called and they had answered willingly. They didn't know what was guiding them but they could hear distant birds squawking and the loud creaking of wooden tires, the others were following as both papa and daughter ran without fatigue, this was a gift the deity had granted. They were using the wind to travel, to run freely away from normal bipedal restraint. It was then they understood. This was one way a deity could be used without harming others, but instead a way of life. The salt water in the air noted that Michiru would be near and that's they call they followed. Running just simply running Xen also followed suit, blindly to wherever the deity wanted them to go.

The warmth of Haruka's coin brought happiness, peace, a lot of emotions simply by following her heart. Freedom, this was her coin and that's what she was. She ran because Yumi told them to go, to run recklessly into where ever they needed to end up. That's what they did, and for once the Senshi of the wind followed no law of the Moon, she followed not the law of a solider, but the calls that beckoned her to follow, the others close behind. In the back of her mind she was on the track again, not thinking, only trusting in the blind invisibility of her deity with no rime and hardly a reason, but instead purely a whim.

What lie ahead no one really knew, yet they were a family and no matter what all would be united together soon. With the tides of a battle thick in the air, few could guess what was actually happening on the sandy beaches of the ocean.

TBC!

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 5. Please Read and Review. (I have no idea how one can have 15-25+ visitors read this on any given day but rarely have any reviews!) I hope you liked the slightly relaxing chapter because things are going to heat up come chapter 6, so get ready... My laptop is still on speed for an odd reason so please bear with me as I work from a great many desktops or scrap sheets of paper!


	6. Chapter 6: Paradox at Sea!

A/N: Alright guys, it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter, I know, bad me bad me. In my epic defense at least my computer doesn't have its head up its rear end anymore, however that doesn't stop that fact I have to remember all my old passwords to things and what not (my dumb ass forgot to keep things written down.) Anyway the chapter isn't one of the normal 20+ page monsters that I'm used to by now, but sorry, not much I can do about that atm while I get things back into some type of order. My poor compy… anyway on with the fiction!

**I don't own Sailor Moon…**

I swear to god sometimes I think that disclaimer would have better use if it were plastered to my head with flashing strobe lights rather than this page.

* * *

Chapter 6: Paradox at Sea!

As Haruka followed where her deity called her most, the others followed behind. Mari was at her side almost as if she was trying to outrun her fatherly figure. Those not of Wind rode on birds or with Cade on the shuttle. They could see smoke on the horizon as many clouds began to form. "Who's causing this?" Haruka shouted as she continued to run as fast as her legs could take her.

"I don't know" This came from Xen who now flanked Haruka. "We better hurry though. The clouds are restless. I'm sure Makoto can feel it as well, those of thunder are gathering." As Xen picked up her pace she allowed herself a momentary fear for her father, this hadn't gone unnoticed as they continued on.

Meanwhile on the birds Yumi and Yasu could tell there was a high amount of disturbance in the air. It seemed as if an aura they had encountered before had made an appearance, the only issue was that it wasn't identifiable. The deep smog in the air noted that there were fires being lit, this gave way to the thought that people of Flame could be held responsible. This in effect wasn't the only truth, there were other deities' as well, and not all of them were of friendly merit. "Do you think this has to do with a conflict within the White Moon?"

"I don't know Yasu. Seems to be more than just a few auras there, who they are I'm not exactly sure. I can sense Michiru though." Yumi responded as she opened up her communicator and contacted the others on the shuttle who were much further behind. "I'm calling for a state of emergency, I can sense Michiru out there and I can tell that a large scale battle is either taking place or has already passed. I'm calling for the shuttle to continue to keep its slow passage however I request every able bodied Senshi to come armed for combat in the fastest measure possible."

"You're sure it's Michiru?" Minako cut in before any rash choices were carried out. "Energy patters have fooled us in the past, I'd rather not run headlong into a trap."

"Little late there. If you haven't noticed the speed demons are doing just that." The snide remark along with a glair that dared to face down her parental unit only added to the harsh attitude that currently plagued Yumi. "Now get your asses in gear. Move it!"

"You hear that?" Rei said as she rode on a bird further behind the others still not fully sure how to control it. "I know I would normally side with you, but I hate to admit it. We already have two of the most reckless people charging in without bounds we-"

"Better make that three; Makoto just took off ahead on the radar." Ami cut in exasperated.

"Correction make that four. I'm not alone; I apparently have a tag along." Makoto said as Saeko came into view on Makoto's watch.

"Oh for god's sake." Minako said rolling her eyes as Zori jumped off of the platform with Ami following. "Does anyone think this could be a bad idea?" she looked too her son in her arms as Cade stood with his calm demeanor.

"Give the lad to me and fight with our comrades. You're no enemy of mine and your friends need you. The little ones are safe with us here on this shuttle." His voice was raspy as he offered a place of protection for the babies. "Everyone else has done the same," Once her son was safely in Cade's care she jumped off the platform to join in the rush. "Return back safely." He called, "That's all I ask."

Haruka was the first to reach the shoreline and the battle before her was astounding. Water flared as electricity rained from the skies. Flames covered parts of the land and many had been badly injured from burns. These deities were not ones she had seen before, however they were wielding powers often used by either herself or the other Senshi. Then she saw a small figure in the distance, one that she knew all too well. Hotaru, glaive in hand, alongside her were forces thought to have been disposed of.

Michiru was in good hands, she was safe considering the fact that she and the twins were next to Hotaru being protected. It made no sense, what had at one point looked like an enemy raid now appeared to be a confusing battle front. The aggressing factions were unknown. Hotaru wouldn't kill her own mother, and as a human she would have been easily hurt or worse by now. What was going on?

The cloaked figure of her daughter caught sight of the Senshi up on the ridge, and her father who was more than a little confused. At a raise of her hand the battle stopped as the fighters she commanded discontinued their tirade. Those of Sea did the same as Ide; the woman who had sought Michiru before earth had changed also commanded a halt. Michiru looked less than pleased.

"Long time no see Ide." Katan said as she and her siblings gave Hotaru backup. "Finally decided to give up you're little ruse did you? About damn time, I swear you're one hard bitch to track down." The woman spat as if this was a common occurrence.

"Please, think no ill will of me. I cannot help what Pluto preordained; she thought it would help so I did as she wished of me. It was the least I could do seeing as she gave us our lives." Ide said as she stepped forth only slightly "If you must place blame, do it on me, it's my fault she's gone. Pluto couldn't have saved her."

"Don't. Ide just don't." Katan barely whispered. "If you want to make amends I'm already past that stage, if you want to seek forgiveness you'll find none from me. We were preserved because of her sacrifice."

The other Senshi who had witnessed the conversation stepped forward confused of what had just been said."What do you mean 'preserved'. That shout was made by Xen who jumped down from where she stood. "It's you assholes that allowed my damned creation to be what it is!" She scoffed as she continued. "Your technologies would have died out along with both bloodlines had it not have been brought to the outer realm so very long ago. That technology we thought could only be used for war also created beings like myself. We are outcasts now, and all because of what you knew that we didn't. All it took was for one of your Ice deities to show others that caused people like me to exist today!"

"Wait a minute," Cut in Hotaru "Xen what did you just say?"

"Don't play dumb! You know damn well if you stand alongside them. Light Moon have powers granted by deities, Fire, Water, Ice, you get the picture, the Dark Moon is a kingdom governed by those same deities. It's a balance, good and evil don't play a role, however let's just say that values for each side vary differently and not just by the deities, but the Kingdome governed by them. You should know this."

"Furthermore" Zori said softly as he also claimed a voice to speak "That is the very reason they are hunted down, it was the technology of the Dark Moon that allowed the creation of merging deities, however the effects can cause harm to the user of those deities in many ways, some even affect the people around them. It is dangerous to allow a being like that to exist; many times the soul can become corrupt."

"You speak as if you know everything. If I were you I'd shut your damned mouth before I show you the wrath of my fist." Katan replied coldly "If that were the only issue between kingdoms there wouldn't have been a full scale warzone. You know only the world on the outer realm. I know what our lives were on the inside. This is a cake walk in comparison, so stop your bitching."

"Stand down Katan." Hotaru commanded a deadly tone in her voice. "The past doesn't matter, we fight for the future. We all know what needs to be done. A Neo kingdom must be built, however Light and Dark aside it makes little difference. What does make the difference is how the Neo Moon will be brought about. Both sides are powerful, however being that different values apply we must agree to disagree. I am here to see that it happens properly, and needless bloodshed is not the way about it."

"Oh? And what is? Acting like all is fine and dandy? Forget we were slaughtered in a past life? I for one refuse to play nice about any of this." Katan shot back and was met with the sharp end of the glaive resting at the base of her neck.

"That is not a request Katan." Hotaru said as she gained a murderous tone. "Keep in mind, I do remember my time as Sailor Saturn and the time before that, as such I remember being hunted down by the very White Moon you hate. I have every reason to want revenge as you do, however I am smart enough to place such a hated past behind me in search of what good could possibly come out of a negative effect. My wish has been granted, what about yours?" When the question remained unanswered Hotaru removed her weapon and looked too the others around her. Many of the Senshi she had spent her life with were now standing in the circle. "It is clear that what is sought is a place to make a living, not a utopia. If that is what we wish shouldn't we break the hateful past that seems to completely entangle us?"

"That request is impossible." Ide allowed her voice to once again take hold of the banter. "The Dark Moon and Light Moon have values that are unbecoming of each other. Even things like simply feeding our families are far different. It would be a disaster to try to rebuild as a large unity. I am of the Dark Moon, even if I am of the Sea like Michiru it is very hard for me to survive in her conditions. Food is sparse, and over all our kind would eventually die out."

"Michi… You knew didn't you? That's why you didn't trust her." Haruka began baffled. "You knew she was of the Dark Moon, yet you still followed her." She gasped, "Why?"

"I had to do it, not only for myself. I had to understand something on my own. Setsuna trusted her for some reason, and Ide told me from the start that she wasn't of our bloodline. I did this only because I trusted Setsuna and her judgment. I am alright, and for what it's worth I understand now why exactly it was so hard before." Michiru voiced calmly as Hotaru stood in front of her fatherly figure knowing emotions were about to shoot through the roof.

"Don't move." Hotaru ordered. "I am a guard of both the Dark Moon and that of Usagi the Light Moon, you will follow my command like it or not." Hotaru raised her glaive and stood in the center of the circle. "I personally don't want to see another galactic war break out, however a flawed action by anyone here could cause just that. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want innocent blood on my hands. I stand here before you as a human without Senshi powers and because of that I don't follow a deity I follow my wish. Does anyone here know what that could possibly be?"

No one made a move. All stood silently as this human before them stood demanding undivided attention. She put her glaive on the ground as she looked at the circle of people she had amassed before her. "I wish for the people I love to be happy. That's all I want. Take away your powers and what do you have? Humans just like me, place your powers back on and you have reason for war. My deity of Saturn removed my ability to kill unless I also sought my own suicide. Because of this fact, even as a Senshi I remained the most in tune with what being a human really is. That is also why the people of Saturn are also the ones nearest to extinction. We cannot fight with our powers, and we have none to use as an aide in life. Because of that the Deity of Saturn is that of mortality. We must understand the cycle of life and accept that we are not gods; we are merely a different race of mankind, nothing more. That is what other deities never wish to understand. They believe they are correct; however they also follow their deity and nothing more, that of Saturn is different. We are neither good nor evil; we all have morals and follow what we wish to believe. Yes, mankind has war, this will never change and we as Senshi must understand that no utopia, Light or Dark will fully bring about peace. That is why Saturn could end a planet should such a value fail."

"Then what do suggest we do. As you've said it's either a gigantic battle ground, or a large scale assault that leaves people outcast from an uprising. Innocents are always killed." Katan sighed at the memories this discussion was vividly bringing back.

"We control the place and the battles." Hotaru said. "Look, war is a powerful tool, no doubts there. However we can all agree needless bloodshed is of uselessness for us currently. This is what I suggest. This is the only planet cultivated into a livable environment within the borders of the White Moons planets. All of the others are in a hibernation, this means time doesn't move forward or backward. They are still in the same shambles they were in when the coins were collected. The white moon has a quest, but those of the Dark Moon do as well. Ironically it is the same quest. Each side has coins that have a task given to them. Now here's the funny little thing. Both possible rulers have the same issue now that the Dark Moon and its protectors have been awakened. You want to fight? Fine, but do it in an area that doesn't cause needless casualties. You'll fight for the other sides' coins while continuing to do right by your coin. You all know how to bring your leader into power, but here's the catch. You will lose your coin if you lose the fight. If battling is what you want fine, but these are the rules."

"How will killing of a deity leader be of any value? Plus you can't possibly wish to do this?" Yumi voiced as she walked up to Hotaru and out of the mass of people.

"That's the beauty of it. Theses coins are also a life force. A gift given to you by your deity, it is a rebirth. Should you die you will be granted a rebirth by your coin, however in doing this you will shatter your coin and thus the ability to nullify the effects to your ruler will also be sacrificed. Thus each time a side looses a coin that deity will be sacrificed, the shade of color on your intended rulers' hair will revert to normal should you lose giving the others' of your faction a chance to still win their side of the fight."

"And just what the bloody hell does that mean?" Mari growled while the others tried to grasp the curveball thrown at them.

"It means that the losing deity will become that of mortality, it will fall and become that of what earth once was. The souls will be reborn along with the coin, however that rebirth will be granted on the grounds of a power sap. All of the deity will become of a mortal shell, and like Hotaru unable to retaliate with Senshi powers unless they seek their own demise. Furthermore, because of Saturn's hibernation I cannot bring about the end like Hotaru once could. This means that no one, not even I can end an entire planets being. You are in charge of your fate. The arena is where time cannot pass and those of the living may not enter freely. With the Time Gates now fully merged with the Shadow Realm only Galaxia and those lights of hope she governs can remove a living being from the now sealed world." Saria stood before them weapon in hand. "I can slice a hole in, but only with her help can anyone escape. The challenge placed before you offered by Setsuna will give each side an equal chance, the Neo Moon will rise, however who will be victorious remains to be decided. Do you accept the gift Setsuna has offered?"

Those in the circle quietly contemplated the offer handed to them. This kingdom would be granted upon equal terms. The battlegrounds were in a place that would keep Senshi battles away from innocents. The losses wouldn't only be of a deity, but also of protection. This was more than simply fighting for a ruler and Xen made that known. "Every moral of the outer realm will be sacrificed as a result. We don't fight with powers. We are that of humanity, You are nothing but a moon scorn from a ruler!"

"No" Rei said finally understanding what Hotaru really meant. "You are of humanity Xen. You of the outer realm don't fight as we have in the past. We used powers to defend those without an ability to do the same. In this day and age those facts are no longer true. We have powers and we could use them for war, in the past both white moon and Dark Moon had done that freely. Everyone alive on this earth today is a Senshi, however most here cannot wield a deity's power because every value in their lives would be freely tossed away as if it meant nothing."

"Will you accept to the terms?" Hotaru asked again addressing both sides.

"We of the Dark Moon, agree to the offer. I, Katan will stand as the ambassador to the Dark Moon. If you have anything to say to anyone on our side it shall be done through me." Hotaru nodded to the woman next to her and then studied those she sill wished to call family.

"I, Hotaru will stand as a neutral to both sides. As such, I will sand in as a royal representative of both the Light and Dark Moon just as Setsuna had done long ago, However let it be known, my allegiance to either side remains to be seen. Instead I choose to signify those that will inevitably take the stage as the new equivalent mortals for this world ensuring their needs be met. This will no doubt include some deities of both Light and Dark Moon in the future." Hotaru said as she looked at Yumi "You all will need to choose a representative from the White Moon. Please do so by night fall. Until you do we cannot discuss terms with which to agree upon."

"Sure thing," Yumi replied, "You heard her any and all deities following the White Moon will follow under only one ambassador regardless of what deity you are! Please trust that your future leader has chosen the correct one when that person has finally been decided." Yumi turned to Hotaru momentarily. "We need some privacy to discuss this, please look out for those that will be entering here while we lay out a plan." After receiving a nod she turned back to the others, "Alright! Those with coins and those chosen by them please follow me."

With all the Senshi reunited things had calmed down knowing everyone was safe, at least currently. Hotaru had ensured survival of everyone for the time being. How the actual battle started had gone unexplained since Michiru had been removed from the fight beforehand. The only thing she had an answer for was that she had seen Mamoru in the mix, although why he was there was an unknown factor. As the future leaders all now sat before each other many unanswered variables continued to arise. The thought of losing in combat and becoming a Senshi unable to fight was something that was to be feared. Also, one still had to take into account that even the White Moon had fighting amongst each other. It only stood to reason that this idea of combat would only cause more of a stir. Nothing was ever simple when dealing with Senshi matters and this seemed no different.

"Well, what if we just all destroy our coins? Then we would all be human correct? Also wouldn't Usagi's hair go back to normal causing her to become the supposed queen?" Saeko threw in missing one of the more explanatory dangers that should have been logical.

"Oh sure, and let's just offer our unprotected lives to the Dark Moon. Grand idea there, then what? Pray that they don't wipe us out for good? If we can't defend ourselves we are as good as dead." Mari complained as she poked fun at the poor excuse of an idea.

"Agreed." Ami piped in "Plus I'm not sure I fully trust that it would be a worthwhile way for things to happen. Setsuna had this planned, and now that I think about it, well something about those coins doesn't add up. I'm starting to wonder just what 'do right by your coin' actually means."

"Now that you mention that, I have a theory." Minako said dryly remembering Usagi's little issue. "I think doing right by them, well whatever your coin is, we have failed to abide by it somehow. What I'm wondering is if the other coins have our effective answers and vice versa. For example mine says 'Sister'. What I don't know is how exactly I could do wrong by that or how the other side did wrong by theirs. What I do know is that Usagi's hair was missing the green band when I had met up with her, yet in talking with her more the green strip came back. How or why we don't actually know."

"Green as in Jupiter?" Makoto asked still slightly perplexed. "I never knew it went away. But, if it came back then what did I do to upset the coin? All it says is Trust, and how the bloody hell could I trust her at this point. It seems like everything we fought for we lost."

"Well, that's just it. You must have not trusted something in the past. But what or who, I'm not exactly sure I get any of this. It could have been the old leader who brought about the bloodline in the first place, or perhaps an opposing deity. Who you don't trust could fall right down to the Dark Moon bloodline its self." Minako said as she looked at her own coin. "Mine is the same, whatever I did must have made someone angry. Only question is what exactly did I do?"

"Well, it would seem the Dark Moon seeks controlled conflict. I don't see any way to find out more about our coins without some way to get close enough to actually see them. This could be that chance. Also, if we could pick an ambassador perhaps we would have more information. Then again, anyone we choose will effectively piss someone off somehow. Who wants to do it?" Haruka asked as she inadvertently made it clear she didn't want to have to do it.

"Personally, I think it needs to be one that won't be in direct combat. Preferably one without a coin incase a deity falls." Michiru noted from her place. "I think it can be agreed that dwindles the number drastically."

"True, but then I can't do it because I own a coin as well." Saeko said as she also though about her coin. "And does my coin directly affect Usagi as well, or does it affect Ami? We can't figure it out. If I'm in allegiance to mercury then wouldn't I be linked to her instead?"

"Not exactly, you are in allegiance to Mercury; however the figurehead was the actual Queen." Yasu explained. "I'm going to be a deity aligned with Jupiter I can feel it's presence in battle. If that's true then you hold no actual allegiance to me as a figurehead for a deity. That doesn't mean you won't try to protect me, along with mom. I think loosely speaking you're coins are inter connected as in we wronged something as a whole. Now to correct it we must also do it as a unity. The term 'doing right' is the act of correcting our part of the coin, however I think in doing right by one part we could wrong others. Hence why the coins have a counterpart, what we need to decide is if we do right by a coin the color actually disappears, or just switches heads."

"That is a point. We've no idea where that band goes after it leaves. It may very well switch over to the supposed other ruler who I assume is Usagi's brother. If that is true we would need to destroy the coins or each side will perpetually cancel each other out. At that point the controlled combat would be our only option." Minako sighed "Anyway, it's clear we need to provide a figurehead. I'm not fully sure who would be right for the task, but we had better figure out something."

"In all honesty, I would prefer Saeko to do it." Yumi announced. "Face it, combat wise she's still too green, plus I assume attacks will be magic based if it's in an area where it's a closed combat zone. This isn't going to be normal outer battle warzone, I assume the way Katan spoke they will take it into a battle the way you're used to fighting, if this is the case, Saeko will surely fall due to no actual magic based attacks and little combat experience. Plus for what it's worth, at least she has a level head, more than I can say for most among us. She's not a figure head destined to lead, so perhaps it'll soften the blow on that front as well."

"Or make matters worse." Xen stated, "I agree, the less she fights the better. One request if I may, someone teach her how to use that damned sword should she one day actually need to fight."

"I'm not a fan of this." Ami retorted her mother involved with Senshi matters to this degree was an unsafe idea. "Plus she's not exactly what I would peg as unbiased. She'll favor situations to guarantee safety of some more than others. I can't agree to this, her experience in actual Senshi battle leaves much to be desired. As you've stated, she doesn't have powers and thus if a battle must include her, it will be as a last resort for the time being, if for no further reason, to help ensure that those of the Ice deity remain preserved. If someone with a coin must be chosen then I shall take her place."

"No need for that." Xen stated, "Clearly this is a Senshi matter, and I agree some people should remain out of it for various reasons, so should those with a coin regardless of deity. Furthermore so should anyone not of actual bloodline to those with a coin to uphold for the same reason as Saeko, it will look bias if someone like Zori stood up since he is only of Flame and I am only of Wind and Thunder. We have no actual nobility and thus no power. That leaves only three possible candidates Yumi, Yasu, and Mari."

"Well we all know I'm sure as hell not going to be it." Mari said as she sat alongside Haruka refusing the position as a figurehead.

"Well, as a combat leader I know I should be the one to go, but figuratively speaking Yasu is far more strategic than I am in mathematical coordination. Plus I think I'll be needed to get Saeko into some type of combative format soon. Since that's Yasu's weakest point without combined attacks it's clear that she's the best choice to work as an ambassador." Yumi said effectively making the choice herself. Yasu reluctantly nodded and complied much too Ami's dismay.

Nightfall was fast approaching when that finality of the choice finished and Yasu went back for the negations. Around the beach people from many deities had gathered from both the Dark and Light Moons seeking warmth from fires. The other's had returned to the shuttle as Yasu made her way to Hotaru and Katan. When she got there it had apparent they hadn't moved from their spot all afternoon.

"So, you'll be the one eh?" Katan yawned as she looked to the sky ahead not really paying much attention to the world around her. "Makes no matter to me, not like you're somebody I actually care about." The three sat around the fire as the Senshi from the hill tried to watch the events play out before them. They noticed that whatever was being talked about Hotaru seemed the most reserved, or at the very least not as outwardly obvious. At that point they knew everything had to be left in Yasu's hands.

Ami and Makoto held their twins while watching Yasu from afar. Nao found himself cuddled into Ami making it known he was tired as he whimpered for her to continue swaying back and forth continuously. His sister Hitomi remained restless in Makoto's arms refusing sleep and constantly making it known she wasn't about to go to sleep, nope not at all. Pacing back and forth was her favorite thing to do among the starry night. With the cool night air around them it made it hard to relax fully as what seemed inner demons of a clouded past echoed within the depths unseen under the ocean ahead.

Rei and Minako were no better as Yumi looked after her little brother. Rei saw her children for the first time in a light that she had wished she never would. Her son would be the bringer of Venus's deity when Minako's rein finally ended. Could he possibly be the hope for the brighter tomorrow? Alternatively, Rei saw that her daughter would be that of the Flame. What would it mean in the long run, could she really lead the Senshi even if Minako held that role currently? None of the truth they held in life could be called easy. What else would befall them in striving to attain a kingdom that had been sought for so long, lastly was that fight even worth it anymore.

Michiru found herself standing alone on the rocky outcrop just above the sand dunes. She could note the footprints of those walking softly in the pale terrain as carriers of her deity disappeared into murky depths some deep red fish swam in the shallow waters. These were creatures that weren't part of the earth she had remembered. Nothing she used to know held truth for her anymore. She had learned many things about the Dark Moon and the conflicts of a past muddled by lies that mattered very little in the grand scheme. Haruka had been angered greatly by what she had been told in the recent hours and for not the first time Michiru felt lost by the actions of her lover. Ide, for her part was now among the clans of the Dark Moon once again. Things were now left in Michiru's hands until further notice. Ide had trusted her completely.

Haruka had found herself standing on an opposite ledge overlooking the dry plains of grass and the smog covered sky that she would call her homelands. The smell of fire angered her and Michiru refused to say a word of apology for what Haruka viewed as a betrayal. This rift wasn't a first for the two of them, however to mend would take time. To understand would be difficult and hidden within that Sea held secrets that Haruka already knew she could never comprehend. The sea had no place for her, and the sky held no place for Michiru. If that were true then why, why had that coin called her, what was her answer. The wind wasn't telling her no matter how hard she was listening.

That night was filled with tension and as a result very few found sleep. In the distance Setsuna stood back on the earth, her promises had been fulfilled and a new era would show its face. Her job remained not as the protector of an actual fate as much as it was to keep order where it belongs, past angst had no home in the new future and war wouldn't be a thing hidden within a paradox. In the end all she could do now was wait and see what reality played out bringing aid to those without a voice. She was still the mage of time and her place was only an observer. Back in the past she would have given everything she had away for people she wouldn't have to lose including her own life in the cost she would willingly pay, however someone had to remain eternal, someone had to remember what the rest of the world couldn't accept to remember.

Hotaru the last of the original outer household was now a human and stood as the last link between the world as it stood and the memory of a tainted past. She had known from the start that to place all of the planets into hibernation would cause the war of old to also freeze into a state that never moved forward and never moved backwards. She knew the answers for both sides of the Moon and sadly even if she wished to poor her heart out she would remain unable. This answer had to be found within both sides of the coin. This night would be the start of it all, a new battle that would be costly for all involved, although just like everything with a price tag the value involved would be different for each individual.

Why Setsuna had returned wasn't something Hotaru had expected and thus after the meeting concluded she sought out the woman standing as far away from view as possible. "You have returned I see." She whispered barely audible to the rest of the world. "You would give everything away; you have given everything away, but why?"

Crimson eyes turned away from sight as midnight green tresses lightly wafted in the breeze. "Saturn… no Hotaru, I'm glad you're free from the life of a Senshi. You got your wish." One step. Then another followed. She wasn't needed and the last thing Setsuna needed to be was another pawn in a game, she could watch now, free of having to meddle.

She began her stride even, sure of herself. She had always been assured of her path that it frightened her when a pale hand stopped Setsuna from moving forward into the darkness of night. This hand was soft and pure, seemingly untainted and for only a moment Setsuna had to question where that purity had come from. Her eyes bore the question, even if her mouth couldn't voice it she was met with a reply. "My wish has not been attained fully and you know it. There is more left to do and I refuse to let you walk away as if all you can do is merely watch."

"And what am I to do?" she scoffed "Be that of mortality like yourself? That is your wish, mine is different." Setsuna's voice became weak as she met violet eyes with her own deep crimson. "I would give everything I have for some type of answer, but she was correct, she had always been correct. I cannot be you and the rest of the Senshi cannot be me. I would give everything I have in my possession to find a way out of the present; and I grow tired of the future."

"I know." Hotaru released her grasp on the tall woman and turned her back. "You can run if you want. You could leave and I wouldn't be able to chase you down." She heard no movement, steady breathing from the figure behind her let Hotaru know that she wasn't alone. "You're tired in more ways than one, and now you wish to sleep, you wish to be done with all that is around you, but let me ask you this: who are you?"

"You know who I am Hotaru." Her voice rose momentarily as she took her staff in her hands. Her body stiffened as she readied herself for a fight, she could sense the tone in the air and danger was close by, only Hotaru could produce that type of feeling. "I'm the same person, no matter the time or place."

"Bullshit." Hotaru swung around to face down the one woman who she could relate with the most. "I'm not asking you who you are as a person. I'm not asking who you are as a Senshi. I'm asking who you are as a soul." taking a step forth she readied herself for the conflict she had wanted to avoid the most. "Are you Setsuna-mama from my life? Are you Pluto of the past so void of emotion you don't know how to cope? Are you the Pluto from the future, not actually in body, but in mind wishing that all you've done may actually do some good for once?" She pulled her glaive from her back and allowed the blade to come within inches of Setsuna flesh before hastily stopping her attack.

"I do not wish to fight you. Surely you know this." Emotionless Pluto stood where a woman of emotion and deeper feelings could have been standing. "We are trying to prevent a war, not create them." She said sidestepping around the bark of a tree and near a sandy outcrop she could use to her advantage in she must. "Only one task remains of me before I return to my intended tasks given to be since before your births."

"You aren't fighting me." Hotaru swung her glaive again and for the second time Pluto made no move to doge the assault that could have easily killed her otherwise. "If you were fighting me than you would have dodged that easily. You fight better than that, but no. you aren't Setsuna you aren't even Pluto. You're a shadow of her. You fear no death because she has no more life left in her, that's it isn't it. Pluto, I have known for a long time you're not of an actual mortal flesh, not one based on humans anyway. That's why you've done all that you have. But I want to know why. What are you after, what do you want for you and not as a Senshi." She sighed as she looked at her own blade shimmering under the moon as both females cast a reflection on the metal surface. "I thought I had always known, but perhaps I don't."

"I am Pluto, thus I am time itself in a form able to be seen and felt." Pluto put her staff away finally understanding why Hotaru felt threatened. "I am still the same Pluto that you know, however in your human form I should not exist. None of us mages should. The past are memories that have happened, the future is made up of things that will happen. The present is but a fleeting rift to allow passage from one time to another. That is why none of it is set in stone and can always change; when I said that I was time in essence I spoke only real truth. When I die I become instantly reborn in the future someplace and thus like you, I never really know what it's like to know normality. If we want world to exist properly the past cannot interfere and the future must not be controlled in any manner from an outside source. All I can be is an observer and perhaps a possible aid to whomever the new ruler is."

"Is that so." Hotaru took one step forward and put the glaive back on her back. "If this is your truth then I will not stop you. However if you are as ageless as you say and really travel all of time and space then why can't you just go back to where you want to be? Why not erase all that you've come to know as of now and recreate what you wish to happen, you are of blood from the gods of time. Are you not?"

"My answers aren't sought freely nor are they things easily explained." Setsuna whispered before changing her stance. "I can say only one thing. Live. The ultimate gifts received in the end will be worth all you have done. I can promise you that."

The tall figure began slowly walking again away from the Senshi she had called family. Hotaru couldn't explain the feeling in her chest; it was confusing and not one of familiarity. Before the woman left earshot Hotaru had only a moment to make her thoughts clear and did so with a hesitant and shaky voice. "I don't care if you are time you have an ability to live life!" With a shake of her head she turned to return to camp. "Never forget Pluto; never forget the good and the bad because one day you will be back. I know that to be only truth."

As Pluto wandered aimlessly through the forest not really giving a care to the world around her, this new creation based upon destroying the future set in stone and past fairytales. Idly she noticed the greenery and the moonlit night that would soon fade to the gray morning that would call the dawning of the sun. "Queen of the lost past how I wish to return to the days of old, I know I have the power to do just that, but at what cost? Tell me, I know somewhere contains the real answers and I can't live as Hotaru wishes without them. What really happened before the rise of the Kingdom? Spirits of the lost please grant me this knowledge."

The spirits of the world were indeed there however Setsuna couldn't hear them. She couldn't feel the embraces and soft words that echoed in the reality around her. There was very little she could do without interfering with fate directly. However, there was something she could do, even if it wasn't something she willingly should do. 'If the souls of the Moons reside among us then perhaps, just maybe the future still doesn't lie within hands of the past. I cannot give you all the aid I would normally like nevertheless there is still something I can do.'

She calling forth her staff she allowed emotion of the millennia to overtake her form as a large hologram overtook her form as she stood at the highest point nearby. Knowing that this would cause trouble she idly wonder where time would send her after this, it would be clear that she wouldn't be allowed to stay, that much was simple fact. Thankfully all she had to do was complete what Usagi had started back at the shrine. Using her staff she called forth the powers needed even if all she said were merely whispers inside of their minds.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do. Forgive me for what I am unable to complete. Lastly forgive me if any promise I had spoken of remains unfulfilled at this time. The time stream remains my path in life and flows endlessly among rifts in each reality. I know that this concept is something you will never be able to understand and for that I am sorry. There is but one thing I can do, the one reason I have offered you all the opportunity that I have. I know boundaries were crossed that under normality would have had me banished earlier and that punishment must remain true for me. I will be shifting to a different moment in time very shortly, however let it be known that we will meet again, somehow some way, past, present, or future I will be back. That is the line of fate; however before I am taken to the new place I have one last gift for you all. I will advance you to what ages you would have been in the future had the children gone back. I will bestow for you a paradox that while is not one that will last forever will allow you to help mold what it is you wish to become."

Setsuna's explanation ended as auras flared around the Senshi fated to at one time bring about a now unrealistic future. Even the children were affected by the mystic powers given to them as they found a rapid age. The parents found even in the age acceleration they had not changed in appearance. The children however had, greatly. The babies had also aged and as a result their bodies and minds accelerated in rapid succession. Much like Hotaru's many rebirths, memories were implanted where vital and also within the minds of their parents accordingly.

"I have allowed you're ages to accelerate accordingly to when the actual Neo Moon should have happened, however there are a few paradoxes to keep in mind. Firstly, Even if I accelerated everyone's aging, the process of fate for the babies changed drastically when the new world came to be. Thus the destruction of the time gates prevented them to be considered the eldest of the children. As such, they have ages in proper year span as any new infant born of this timeline would. Yasu, Yumi, and Mari, followed the aging pattern in relation to the fact that in this timeline they were already the ages of ten. Also, this paradox is not permanent, just like the ones used to pass through any and all moments in a timeline this one will end when an event for that paradox sets off a trigger. In this case you're trigger is the rise of the Neo Moon, because of these facts please keep in mind that as soon as a new ruler is chosen you will all return to the ages before the paradox took place. I am sorry I was unable to do more for you."

As Setsuna's voice left the depths of their minds it became clear that she wasn't within their current era, at least not at that moment. Where she happened to end up wasn't an answer they could find easily either. No, this entire situation was complex. It did even less for everyone that no one really knew her true intent for the rapid accelerations. Well, perhaps Hotaru knew, but even she wasn't fully sure of the possibilities Setsuna had in mind. The more fearful thoughts were the facts that aging rapidly wasn't something the others were used to dealing with outside of Hotaru's situation, so no one really knew what to expect. It seemed impossible that considering everything Setsuna could do, she chose to mess with acceleration out of a mere whim. Obviously she had a reason for this choice, what didn't seem to add up was what exactly it was. As quickly as she had spoken she was gone, no trace left besides the facts before them, the now older children, if they could even be called that. What were they now? What Senshi could even be called a mere child?

What stood before the adult Senshi was a mix of emotions, partly comical, partly worrisome with other emotions laced throughout. Among all of the other drama to deal with, this one took the cake. As will all Senshi issues they knew this one would prove to be a challenge. After a sort of seeming normality had found them it had been lost in an instant as the ones who were children stood as teens and the babies were now older as well. It seemed Saeko was the first to find her voice among the inward mental battle that had struck a very confusing cord "Looks like puberty is hitting early."

TBC!

* * *

**Preview summary for the next chapter:** Now that the babies and children have aged because of Setsuna's interference new emotions run high as everyone struggles to cope. Among the added weight of dealing with the new occurrence they have to deal with the Dark Moon as Yasu unveils the first team to go into combat. The deities are calling, who will be affected by the ways of war, and what went on by the fire that Yasu hadn't told everyone. Guess you'll need to wait to find out.

A/N: I Will be updating more often now that my computer is back but please accept this small installment as a way to pass the time as I continue to type away at my keyboard.


	7. Laws of Paradox!

A/N: Alright guys, if any of you out there are reading this let me know. It seemed like I have lost a lot of readers or something. If you have been following me let me know what you think please. While it is true I like to write as a hobby and feel inspired by anime to write thought provoking fan fiction it seems as if you guys are starting to dwindle on me or something. Anyway, here is chapter number 7. Please read and review. This is a long chapter, so make sure you have the time to read it. Total word count for this chapter is a freakishly long 15,383 words

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Chapter 7: Laws of Paradox!

"Looks Like puberty is hitting early" Saeko said dryly looking at the scene before her. "Well, she never was one to do things halfway." Sighing she took note of her own body thankful that nothing drastic had changed. All of the other Senshi looked roughly the same; well the same until one took a closer look. There stood what would have been ten year olds as what looked to be roughly teens, this wasn't an overly large shock until one looked at the babies… or rather what should have been babies.

"Is that all you can say?" Makoto gawked "When I get my hands on that time mage…" Makoto abruptly silenced her mouth when she was met with an icy glair and nails on her back. She knew these nails well by now, they could be ones of pleasure or ones of extreme pain and she knew if she continued her way of speech it would be the latter. She forced herself to keep the more graphic thoughts to herself, for the moment at least. "Nao, Hitomi? Is that really you?" She said walking up to the group of kids. They weren't very old but they weren't babies either. Yasu on the other hand looked to be a teenager.

"Of all stupid ideas we've pulled in the past this one takes the cake…" Michiru said looking at her daughters. "Setsuna wins. We can't top this one I don't think." She said bending down to look at the somewhat confused children before her. Others were still stunned, all of the parental units seemed to have been hit in the face with a large, preferably heavy object, all Rei could do was growl at Michiru for her statement.

"What the hell does that mean? You better hope to god you can't top this!" Rei fumed as she looked at her son, who was most definitely more like Minako than she had hoped. "Yuuki!" She said in a rush covering his eyes in the process. "For the love of god someone find them clothes!" That's when it hit the others; Setsuna had indeed advanced their ages but she had failed to advance clothing to go along with it. "Get us something too!" Yumi shouted from behind a tree along with Mari and Yasu who were also in need of better fitting attire laughing historically at each other.

Xen to the rescue it seemed since when it came to finding proper fitting furs she was the fastest. Though not all of the children were of a Wind element beggars couldn't be choosers and eventually everyone was clothed in various fur garments. It was only after every child had clothing that it really sunk in, these children weren't babies. In a flash they had grown and looked far different from what seemed only moments ago. Ami's computer had configured that the aging patterns had come to a halt but that for the time being it wasn't reversible. This meant that they now had to follow the paradox that Setsuna had intended. Time had only aged six years so very little made sense. Six year olds couldn't fight in combat so that was quickly ruled out as the actual intent behind the rapid aging. Placing the mood of anger and panic behind them they had to figure out what to do with a jumble of six year olds in a world of uncertainty. The children for their part remained unfazed, it was as if they had always been six and never any younger. Hotaru smiled thinking that she had been lucky to remember her rebirths because now she knew for a fact that this was normality for them currently.

Yumi was the eldest child of her family, Flame had claimed her it seemed as her powers of fire showed a very clear spike on the computer and her powers of metal began to show dormancy. Her body was stunning, truly beautiful in her appearance. Golden hair now longer as it reached her hips wafting freely to the sides of her body like a waterfall. Her eyes gave an innocence her body could no longer attain as she stood legs and mid thighs exposed, the furs doing little to hide her now very feminine torso. her toned exposed midriff allowed eyes to wander where those of Flame normally wouldn't have access until marriage, women something of a flower to be treasured, not a token of amusement. Zori, ever proud of his heritage made this continually clear, finally offering his cape to cover herself with, not that Yumi was shy by any means.

"According to the computer she's sixteen. Although, I'm not fully sure if that's configuring our age's as well. Our life signs and bodies haven't changed, so I wonder why theirs have." Saeko sighed as Minako stood still waiting for her hologram to complete so she could freely move once again. "There must be more to this Senshi aging pattern than you all care to admit." Pressing a few keys started the scan used to create the holographic image.

"Not really." Minako stated, now the last one in the group with any actual memories of the past moon clear enough to decipher what was going on. "We have stopped because a millennium is the rein of one thousand years. We have no need to continue our physical aging for quite some time, plus you have to remember, we don't know what the new laws of fate are in this life time. We aren't going by the pre ordained future, at least not currently. That means that aging patters could be different." After the final beep occurred she went around to the computer to see what, if anything had changed from the last scan she had over a year prior, back when the final battle before the break in fighting took place. Back then high school life was simplistic and she sighed inwardly at how much had changed in such a very short time. "Best thing I can say is wait and see, honestly, nothing is overly different from the last full body scan I had, I think that we, at the very least are safe from any type of adverse effects." Allowing a side glance to the group of six year old kids running around a side rarely seen come from within as her focus centered on one of the boys. "Besides, it's them I'm worried about the most."

Yuuki, the son of Rei and Minako and the younger brother of Yumi found himself discovering things little boys shouldn't be privy to as he explored the new environment, eventually getting chased away by Mari in the process. He seemed even in his temperament, very interested in the world around him, well interested in the activity anyway. Perhaps his childlike wonder would leave him as he aged but for the moment with his short raven hair messy and unkempt it was hard not to laugh at his curiosity that looked as if it had gotten him into trouble. Blue eyes with the intent to cause harmless trouble made him very much like his mother, indeed a child of Minako, no doubts in anyone's mind as the poof lay before his observers who noted that he was exhibiting some of Minako's less desirable tendencies of sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He's furs were that made for small boys his age. It was a long one piece garment that lay evenly to his knees, a sort of overall style if one would wish to call it a modern name. He ran barefoot along with the other children who had yet to find boots that fit them properly. The area was at least grassy and soft or sandy and clean for the most part meaning that with supervision injury would be of little issue.

Of the other chaotic mess that were the teenaged Senshi there was Mari who was still chasing poor afore mentioned little Yuuki for reasons unknown to Haruka who kept her eyes on the distant horizon for any danger. Mari was going to indeed inherit the deity of Wind as everyone had expected. Looking more and more like Haruka as she aged, this gave the blond butch reasons to worry about scene before her. Mari was a brash child; one could only guess what a sixteen year old version of that could become. Mari still had very short aquamarine hair cropped for little need in the way of managing it as her tomboyish figure added to the roughness the look provided. Her arms were toned and very strong, however, scars also donned them. These scars looked old and as if they mattered very little, however Mari hadn't had them before. This was a clear sign that she would be injured sooner or later before her actual sixteenth birthday. The furs she dressed in made a point to hide her breasts from public view and the thick material she had layered beforehand underneath flattened her chest immensely, although it had helped that she hadn't had much development to begin with.

"Looks like we'll have our hands full," Haruka stated flatly as her eyes bore into the distance. "Not that I wasn't expecting it or anything. I just wish I knew what to say to do from here." The woman she loved was next to her and even if Haruka wasn't looking at the woman as she sat eyes focused more with the children than the surroundings it was clear a small yet content smile had found its way onto her graceful lips.

"Well, I don't see it as a bad thing. I know Setsuna had a reason for doing this even if it's unclear as of right now." A glint of mischief sparkled in Michiru's eyes as she contemplated something momentarily. "But in any case, at least you're speaking to me again. Does that mean you've finally worked through whatever it was that had you on edge about Ide?"

"No." Haruka replied simply. "However I am going to trust that whatever you're reasons were to go along with Ide's plans you got the answers you sought." Shaking her head slightly she allowed her mind to focus on the new more important task "Besides, no harm done to anyone like you said. Everyone is fine for the instant and we have far more important things to settle." Chancing a moment to look away from the events taking place ahead of her she allowed her eyes to meet Michiru, "However let it be known, I still hate the fact you allowed her to have involvement without us knowing her true origin. Even if that irks me, our job and our one main devotion will always remain for Usagi and the future we fought for, it's just that now we have far more that I thought we would and I'll be damn to hell if I lose anything I have attained."

Michiru looked forward at the twins that were off in the corner of the field along with Xen and Hana. "I know that. One answer I sought was for that exact reason. I refuse to lose what I have. We will succeed I can guarantee that much. For them we cannot fail, we simply don't have that luxury this time." Her eyes hardened as she remembered the past failures caused by rash thinking, often times endangering the lives of others for the sake of winning a fight. She had to have knowledge so that her daughters wouldn't suffer that same fate. Haruka and Michiru were the exact same in only one respect, both wanted the world, wanted freedom for everything that it entailed. The sea and wind both had that luxury, albeit in far different ways, even if that remained the truth there was always a catch and both of them knew just was that was.

"Michi…" Haruka whispered as her eyes reverted back to the children ahead "do you think we were wrong to not want to be cadged?"

"Haruka, you know that answer. To be free from one is to be trapped into another. Everything has a price and a balance; we know that now, to be released from one we always find another. That was one question I had to find an answer for, so that they won't have to look for the same one when they get older."

Wakana began to look a lot like Haruka; in fact she was almost a miniature version the older butch. It was strange how aloof the child was, then again her twin Nanami, who looked very much like Michiru was the same way. They seemed to constantly hover around Xen since being able to run freely as small children, not that Xen seemed to mind. Hana found herself also becoming attached quickly to the twins and it was strange for the two outer Senshi seeing the four kids segregate themselves from the other masses. Furthermore Wakana seemed protective of her sister in more ways than one and attached at the hip seemed the only phrase befitting of what looked to be childhood versions of Haruka and Michiru. Rueful was the thought that had they met as children the interaction they were watching could really have been them.

Makoto found herself on a hunt for food, Yasu by her side with a very small Nao trailing behind. The boy was the example of what Ami could have been if she had been born a little boy. Sheepish, and still very frightened of things unknown as green calculating eyes found ways to examine the world in a light of logic instead of one of wonder. In exact contrast to Yuuki this little boy found himself away from the rough and tumble play area and found he would much rather attach himself to Yasu, thus becoming her shadow. His furs barley fit him since they were extremely baggy; someone would have to make new ones for the smallest of all the children. Still, even with the extremely mousy appearance it was clear he could still be a cause for trouble if his currently sopping figure was anything to go by.

"Looking at fish indeed." Yasu sighed as she carried her brother through the thick brush of the forest line. "Honestly, you'd fit better as a Senshi of sea rather than one of ice I think." Her words were softened by the light tones and hits of amusement in her voice. "Still, you've got to learn how to swim before going to the water unattended."

"Well, at least I know he got something from me." Makoto laughed before continuing to lug the catch of the day back to camp. Even if these fish weren't exactly what one would call normal looking. "Although you're mom will be less than pleased that it's a lack of listening skills he just happened to get from me." As they passed through the forest Baen had cough up with some red meat of some sort ready to be cooked taking one look at the sopping boy he stifled an amused smirk for fear of angering Yasu who would willingly bite the head off of any who dared tease her brother. Instead he added his two cents "At least the boy found your dinner."

Hitomi was running circles around the other children seemingly with reckless abandon as she chased Yuuki with the older girls. She in fact was the first to tackle him to the ground. She wasn't nearly as bashful as her brother as her blue hair flew in the breeze. She also had green eyes filled with determination. Her laugh was loud and boisterous as she rolled around in the grass taking Yuuki on tackle for tackle. Could this have been Makoto as a child? No one could really answer that, but it was funny to think about. Rei couldn't help herself from laughing as she saw the two kids together.

"You know, if only days could be seemingly this simple every day of our lives." Rei said before earning a glare from her friend next to her. "Well what I mean is bar Setsuna's meddling." She allowed a moment of apprehension to pass before realizing that the universe wasn't just going end randomly much to her comfort of course. "They all look so happy despite everything. Although I have a feeling my son will be quite the troublemaker down the line. What was he doing?"

"I think he was harassing Mari and Yumi. Although don't quote me on that one." Ami laughed lightly before undertaking a far more serious tone. "I do know what you mean though. Had this happened in a far more simplistic way I think everyone would have been better off. Still, if this is the type of thing I'll get to see down the line it'll all be worth it. I have a feeling that we have more on our hands than we've bargained for."

"Every parent does. I think the Senshi versions did as well. Lord knows you mom didn't think anything like this would come to be." Her raven hair tousled in the wind and with her eyes closed she allowed herself to feel the spiritual energy around her. Some comfort for the moment gave Rei peace even if it also added a nagging worry in her mind. "Yasu is going to tell us what exactly went on at last night's meeting after supper. In all honesty I'm worried about the combat prospect."

It was around that time that Yasu and Nao were gathering everyone for dinner, the boy now dried off yet still clinging onto his eldest sister who really didn't seem to mind in the least, it was too bad for him that he was the current target for being teased. Yasu tried to ignore the fact that her two younger siblings were yelling at each other, that was until some of the other children join in. pandemonium ensued for the countless time that day as enraged teens chased the kids away from them. The parents couldn't control it if they had wanted too and suddenly for the first time they had actually found respect for the term 'mind you're elders'. Cade and Xen found all sorts of amusement in egging the fighting on with the "you're only young once." As the answer for welcoming the insanity, dinner was no better as eating utensils were used as weaponry and food found its way not into a mouth, but rather catapulted onto a face. Nao, not liking the ruckus found shelter near the adults; at least he was being good.

"Hey Rei, I figured out who he reminds me of…your grandpa." Makoto jested after all the dinner ruckus subsided.

"No way in hell." Haruka interjected before amending the explanation. "He's in no way like Rei's grandfather. Cade is a kind and gentle man, but in no way is he inappropriate in ways grandfather Hino could be." Cade for his sake kept his mouth such on the matter having enough insight to realize that even if he was the topic of conversation it was best that he not voice his views on matters left to the youngsters of the day.

The rest of the night had been no easier trying to corral a bunch of children into the nearby stream for a bath or to get them dressed for sleep, and for yet another time Yuuki found his way to the teenaged Mari, who by now had had quite enough of her privacy invaded. Once again Xen found amusement where there hadn't been any before, finding the chaotic environment of children a welcome change from the ever dense field of adults she had grown up with. Usually she had been the one to get into trouble not act as an innocent bystander. Now with her father by her side if even for a short while everything seemed complete in ways that it hadn't been before coming to earth. Cade had grown tired and found himself a resting place not far from the river, he and a few others were to be setting off by bird back in the morning. This early evening had been full of promise and joy for the old man who liked to think of his future as only a fleeting gift for now, Hotaru had the same premise in mind, but she also had a cause for wanting to see him.

Cade being an old man held years of life wisdom, things he was able to experience gave him the ability to grant a sort of kindness to those he barely knew. Hotaru smiled at that as she lay across a higher branch, watching over Mari making sure that she didn't maim Yuuki in the battle over where his place was as opposed to hers. Rei struggled not to lose her temper with her son in the process as Minako found the entire thing far more amusing than she perhaps should, not that Yumi was of any help mind you, she and her afore mentioned mother laughing like hyenas at the display of Rei trying to keep up with her son in the shallow by very cold water. The issue in this being Rei and any very cold substance didn't mix well. Hotaru could only feel a sense of happiness that finally hope could be found for both sides of the Moon. Further out she could hear Katan and Dalan fighting about something before Ide dragged them away from the river and made a mental note to inquire about it later, for now her target for conversation was Cade, the topic of interest being that of his fading aura. They had been speaking off and on lightheartedly, yet she was still afraid to dive down into the depth of what one could deem a dark conversation, yet her motives weren't that of Pluto, or anyone else for that matter. Her reasons were of her own volition.

With his eyes clouded with age and a smile content to show off the wrinkles, sunspots, and laugh lines found in a man of such an age it was a surprise he was so calm, and within that calm he had found something Hotaru wished she could describe. Now even if she had gotten her wish it wasn't possible to smile the way he could. In fact that's the one fact that boggled her mind the most; no one ever smiled as this man had, no one could have such a content face while knowing his time was approaching shortly. His voice rasped and each breath he took, though not labored, clearly weren't the easiest ones he had taken in his long life. Most feared death, yet this man didn't, he seemed to embrace that fact for reasons unknown to her, the once dark Senshi, the one who used to have a hand in governing the realm he would eventually journey towards. Wasn't that what she wanted as well? To be freed from shackles that had incased her into a never ending cycle, that was what she thought she had needed, but this man, wasn't he bound by something also? If that was the case wouldn't he be reborn, or would he become a light even she would never understand. Like anyone who has a taste of forbidden fruit Hotaru wished answers for the things she couldn't answer herself. The ultimate question even Setsuna had no answer for. What is fate, who governs fate, and just how far out of reach was this being who she couldn't grasp with her hand. All of this and more plagued her mind as a Senshi of a realm not known to most until the final breath, after all wasn't it her job as that Senshi to know these things. Perhaps this man? Older than she, yet able to pass on into a place Setsuna wasn't even able to reach, yes, perhaps this man held answers. If that was truly the case then Hotaru simply had to know the things this man did.

In entire internal battle within the violet eyes was being observed by the old man still smiling as the continual parenting ruckus made noise in what would have been a peaceful sunset. He allowed her the chance to view him, yet his wisdom told him that she wouldn't find the answers she searched for among those that lived for so long, however for him, long life was normality even if it wasn't anywhere near the length if a deities ruler; she too would have a shorter life than those to rule the elements as the new bearer of the deities. His voice rattled slightly as a warm soothing chuckle protruded his lips before giving her the one thing he could offer; only hoping it would be enough. "To be born in this universe was a gift full of hardship. Only after we can see the true gifts behind the painful tears that are shed can we as living being find hope. Within that hope child, one finds their own answers regardless of the outcome. If we, as living beings wish to continue to live we must live on with what we pass to those of a younger generation. Teach them to fight, and blood will be shed, teach them to love and hate will inadvertently be learned as an eventual outcome. No perfection will ever arise, only when we see that, and understand all of the ramifications that come with it, will the world ever fully be at peace."

"I know that." Hotaru said softly, as if she had just been lectured. "But at that point it seems redundant." her eyes averted into the sky above her and then the river below. "No one will ever have all of the answers that they seek in this life."

"You are a smart girl to know that, yet perhaps it is that wisdom that also creates your ineptness in the very matter you seek to know more about." Cade laughed as he saw the look on Hotaru's face, confused mixed with a sense of hurt. It seemed he struck a nerve, yet her inability to speak allowed him to continue, perhaps shedding light on a matter she hadn't thought about. "You know you will never know everything, yet as a being of intelligence you strive you know what you can, plausibly to become enlightened. In doing this you fail to notice the items beyond the tree bark you sit on, or the wrinkles in my face you so intend to study. You are smart, but that will also lead you on a path of your own demise if you seek more than what is freely given. When you become as old as I, things become blurry, noises fade, and smells once so very odoriferous become a thing one would hardly notice. Some may see this as a curse; I see it as a way to better understand what I may not have been able to before. I have no need for things left unanswered and when my final breath comes I will willingly release it knowing I will return my powers to those who may make better use, stepping aside for the new generation in hopes I did my part in raising them right."

Hotaru sat quietly, thinking on that muse for a little while. She had no response to offer him as he continued his amused gaze waiting for her to possibly throw back a childish retort. He could wait there forever yet she would never give him one as a response. That man had offered her something that was hidden in plain sight, something so bluntly obvious that people searching for that as a clue would miss the entire prospect. Hotaru having served a Senshi that governed life and death found the offer he gave her a gift, perhaps something once she fully understood she would pass on for others as well. For now though, all she could do would be stay by his side, hopefully under this night sky she would find more to ask, and in turn he may be kind enough to gift her more of what he thought and how he felt. Meanwhile, around the campfire sat the older Senshi, the small children now asleep under the protective eyes of Zori and Xen.

"So, you mean to say that these coins are built up around impossible ideals?" Minako said cringing at the thought. "So our coins really are linked then?"

"Indeed it surely seems that way." Yasu agreed further explaining. "We have directly opposing coins, and we know there is some direct link. Hotaru's coin, it said 'Remember' on the reverse side of that Katan, who had not fulfilled her coin that says 'Forgetfulness'. We are dealing with coins directly opposing us. Furthermore, Katan isn't a Senshi of death, this means she and Hotaru don't share any deity faction."

"Then what is she?" Makoto asked to the barrage of nonstop questions.

Yasu sighed as she pulled forth a deep red coin in the shape of a flame. The word melted within was in a deep script tainted the color of blood. Deadly in elegance the word was 'Forgetfulness'. "Rei, guardian deity to that of Flame you're coin matches in color, however your coin doesn't match the rule to directly opposing opposites. That is why we are lost as what to do."

"That's because they aren't supposed too." Rei smiled, finally understanding. "Put the coins together. To forgive and forget is an old saying; however it is nearly impossible to do both. To forget you must not remember something. To forgive you must not forget that thing." She held the coin in her hand remembering when she had gotten the coin in the first place. "I am a paradox."

"Your fight will begin when you are ready, but these battle must take place within the agreed upon battleground. I am sorry." Yasu sighed before looking to Yumi with the necklace glistening in the firelight. "Also, Yumi is to go with you."

"What?" Rei asked quietly, her fighting to lose a deity, but Yumi as well? It didn't make sense. Thankfully Yasu came back with an answer.

"It seems we were given trump cards well before this even took place. This entire battle was planned in the beginning. We have three chances. On our neck Yumi, Mari and I hold rings that can only be used once, now I know why. "

"Also," Yumi piped up. "We knew, at this point in time I think it is safe to say, all of our planning has paid off. Setsuna has given us a power that we have to use to our advantage. Just as she guaranteed if we pull through this, we will have a brighter tomorrow, but at what cost is for us to decide." Yumi pulled out a letter looked to have been read over many times and refolded constantly. With small water stains, clearly left over from tears it was the only thing of hope for quite some time. "She said she would do this for us, she promised this. We have our chance now."

"What is that?" Rei said as she looked at the warn script that had no doubt been Setsuna's "This was what she had sent back at the shrine." Rei spoke in amazement. "She had planned this, she knew everything. She did this from day one."

"Planned… damn you Setsuna." Haruka whispered lost for anything else to say.

"Everyone, I know it seems as if things you didn't know were forcing you into a dire situation. Please keep one thing in mind, think back throughout our arrival here and you'll see. Everything was hidden directly under your nose. Everything you thought you knew was right before you waiting for you to grasp at it. Please remember… please look back within yourselves." Yumi begged, re awakening parts of their past easily forgotten as auras flared to life allowing her voice to explain the true meaning in past events, though she could not disclose everything to them just yet, she hoped that in allowing them to remember some aspects they would understand why Setsuna has planned this.

-------FLASHBACK--------

"What the hell?" Haruka said as she shot out of bed from the noise searching the area around her quickly before rushing by the window that Michiru currently occupied. The other Senshi were right on her heels. "What happened out there Michi?" The blond asked as she prepared herself for the worst possible news.

"I'm not sure. A black mass just flew past the window and landed outside. I'm not sure what it is." Michiru explained as they looked at the small hole that had been made in the ground outside. Now the area was calm just as before and nothing else seemed to be amiss.

"Alright! Yasu I want you to stay inside with Chibiusa and the others, you're in charge of keeping everyone safe. Mari I want you to come with me, we need to check this out." Yumi ordered as she raced outside Mari was quick to follow. Inside Yasu took a more sedate approach.

"Well you heard her. Everyone stay in this room." The small girl said as she sighed and leaned into the door frame to be sure no one tried to leave without her knowing. She glanced around at the confused eyes and smiled slightly. This was nothing new to the children on the future; even Chibiusa seemed far calmer than any of the adults. Yasu gave her a look as if telling her to explain what it was that was going on, but it was not needed as Yumi came back highly annoyed.

"You know she doesn't need to blast this thing all the way from Pluto! All she had to do was used her damned communicator like a normal Senshi." Yumi said as she held up a scroll. "I thought we were going to have trouble, not need to fetch a stupid letter."

Rei quickly gained interest as looked at the slightly singed document. It was scribbled down quickly from the looks of it, but the message behind it was all too clear. As she read it aloud new meaning to what Senshi life would be was starting to take an obscure shape, one that not all of them knew how to deal with correctly.

_Many things have changed due to the flow of time and because of this I am now unable to return for now. I will be back with you all one day, so please have faith I made the right choices. I have caused a rift in the time stream to cause a three way paradox; this will allow many good things to happen if you all can pull through the tough time ahead. There will be no ice. I made sure to eradicate any means for such an outcome to take hold. You now will follow the orders given to you by Yumi. She knows what's going on, even if she does not agree with the methods we used to attain the possible future you will work towards. Usagi knows only a small bit of what is too come and I'm sorry we could not give her more information. Please don't see Saria or I as traitors. We merely wanted to attempt to stop any possible wars to form like they had in the past and this was the only way we knew how. Allow Yumi to guide you and all should be fine. You are all very capable people, and after she has given you the entire briefing I trust you will find a way to make what she says possible. I will stay here on Pluto and watch from a distance for now and offer guidance in any way I can. That is all I can do currently, and I'm sorry I could not be there to help you all build this future firsthand. _

_Before I end this letter I offer you two bits of advice. Firstly, the time is drawing near for your children to be born. It is an effect of the paradox, so please do not worry, this was planned for an exact reason that you will know at the correct time. Secondly, I know that what Yumi may say seems impossible, or perhaps something that you will all feel guilt in doing, but please don't harbor such ill will towards yourselves, or others. The path chosen for you now may be even harder than the ice could ever be, but I can guarantee you this: if you can pull through this hardship then the future kingdom will be stronger as a whole. I bid you all good luck, the wheels are already set in motion._

"She's lost it! Finally that old fart finally lost all her marbles!" Haruka partly shouted as she flung her hands in the air before finding the wall to give it a good punch. The others just watched as she began a small tirade about Setsuna's apparent loss of brain mass among other things. Ami, Michiru, and Minako had a far different subject on their minds.

"I wonder just how long we have before we go into labor. She was very generic with her answer." Michiru said as she for the first time in a long while wanted to actually hit Setsuna herself for the lack of information provided.

------------END FLASHBACK-----

_To allow something of the future to be released into the past we break all logic of fate and what it may intend to do._

_Ontological paradox: brings the question could a time traveler send herself information without outside help? Perhaps not but then what about others? Does that then mean fate had a hand in the delivery of the message? If so, then is fate still in charge? If so, then you didn't actually alter anything._

_Paradox: A statement or group of statements that bring upon contradiction._

----------FLASHBACK------

"Here," Yumi said handing Rei her crystal. "Smash it right where we are standing. It'll break easily at the point it was forged, and that was right here." The child spoke quietly, almost sadly. Rei didn't have to heart to question why her daughter looked so depressed and did as she was instructed.

She held the red crystal in her hands. So many times it gave her the will to fight. The red crystal meant a lot too her, had gotten her through a lot of hardship. Could Yumi be right? Should she really smash the one thing that she believed to give her the power she used to fight so well? Could she really call forth her flames without it? If so, did she have the strength to admit it? In reality when she first became a Senshi she blamed Usagi, Blamed that damned cat, blamed her red crystal.

She could blame it, for it was her destiny. She could hold onto it, she could curse it, damn it to hell a hundred times over, and blame it for her pain and death of her mother, blame it for her father not being there for her. Watching her loved ones suffer. She could blame it as her fate… and in the end, she could bless it. Thank it for the gift it ultimately gave her, the ability to not only believe in herself, but to believe in others too. She could thank it for giving her faith when she had none. It was a powerful gift, and one she would never forget.

Closing her eyes she threw it hard into the ground and heard it shatter. Red light enveloped the sky and both she and Yumi stood in a portal filled with that red light. It was odd how comforting it felt, it was warm, almost burning hot on her flesh, what was before her sent her mind reeling.

"This is the gift of mars, locked within your crystal." Yumi said looking toward the being that had caught Rei's eye.

"Is that… my power?" Rei asked her astonishment cut her off mid speech.

"Your close." Yumi said as she eyed the being carefully making sure to carefully explain the details regarding the gift. "Next time though, try to form a proper sentence. Phobos and Deimos were your advisors from your days as a princess. They were ravens and took care of you well, even now. Their reincarnations watch over you from earth, but they are simply the ravens that follow you now, and they will be unable to follow you in the future." Yumi said as she walked towards small cadge made of flame.

"Before the fall of the kingdom, and their eventual death an Egg was laid and placed within the crystal. That egg hatched when you became a Senshi. The ability you have, the attack with a bird made of flame, was a use of protection, and was the embodiment of the power you used to wield when your ravens fought with you. This is their daughter, and one day the future advisor to those who will take the stage as royalty of Mars."

When Rei approached the cadge she opened the lock and out flew a small raven. It was young still, Rei could tell that much. Her plumage held a purple tint amongst the black feathers in the light, and in the birds' beak held a small package. When it landed a top her shoulder the bird placed it package in her hands. Opening it carefully Rei found a red coin in the shape of the flame. On it was one word, melted into it with perfection, Forgiveness.

-------------END FLASHBACK---------

_To forgive and forget is a statement that defies itself logically; one cannot do both for if they did it would be a direct conflict, to blame everyone for your own misgivings is a fault of everyone in this world on occasion. To point a finger at everyone but yourself means you are on a higher place does it not?_

_Predestination Paradox: If a Senshi went back in time to discover the cause of something, say a warzone, and while in the place that something started, she accidentally causes that something, in this case the war to happen, the same war that would instigate her, one thousand years down the line, to travel back in time. The ontological paradox would thus play a close tie to this because as a result of time travel, the war appears to have no beginning because of that Senshi had tried to prevent this from happening._

_Paradox: A statement or group of a statement that brings upon contradiction or defies basic logic._

----------FLASHBACK-----------------

"Smash your crystal here. After that you'll get what we came here for." Yasu huffed. She didn't necessarily like standing in a spot she knew she was born and raised only to look at it now in ruins. What saddened her most was in the current time that stood in, she wasn't existent yet.

Makoto looked at her daughter; clarity in her eyes spoke volumes. Kneeling down she hugged Yasu, noting the tears in her eyes, it was rare for the child to cry. Get angry, yes. Yell and scream obscenities, sure. Get into more fistfights than Makoto herself had? All of that would be normal. However crying was not a skill the child possessed, and just like Makoto, when the tears did come, the flood gates opened. When that happened there would be very little anyone could do to calm her down.

Yasu clung hard to the tall brunette, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. No words could be spoken to explain the sadness, it was just there. Memories flooded her mind. The smell of cookies that constantly wafted through the house, running amok in the field of trees, the way the thunder would resonate through her bedroom at night. All of that and more rushed into her head, and she found herself unable to push it away. No, not able to push them away at all, instead she clung harder to the woman who currently held her as she remembered all too clearly.

"Maka….don't leave… Don't go…" cried Yasu aloud, she had taken the relocation to earth the best outwardly, but perhaps at great cost from within. This of course had a direct effect on Makoto, who knew firsthand what the loss of your parents would do to you at that age.

"Yasu, I'm right here." Makoto's voice came shaken by the effect the child's crying had on her. "I'm right here Yasu. You're holding onto me right here…I'm not any place else…Just right here."

It was clear to Makoto she had to remove Yasu from this planet quickly. She pulled forth her green crystal with one hand still tightly holding the crying girl in an embrace with her other. She adjusted her vision over Yasu's shoulder and threw her crystal down hard, shattering it into dust.

Green light covered all of the sky, from the ground roots from trees circled them and thunder crashed loudly causing Yasu to hold onto Makoto even tighter. Sitting ensnared amongst the bark was the bestowed gift. After things had calmed down she hoisted Yasu into her back. She had stopped crying but knowing the child quite obviously didn't want to be left alone even for a moment, it was the easiest way.

A lance sat on the bark as if it had never been used. The blade on it was made of green crystal, just like the color of the one she used to transform on the inside she saw a small bundle of wires that went all the way to the point, that was when she noted that the actual tip of the blade was metal as well, and very sharp. It towered over her height slightly making it a real good combat weapon. The length of the pole was made of metal and tied at the end was a small burlap sack. When she opened it a small green coin in the shape of a tree lay inside. On it etched in what looked to be glass made from electrified sand was one word. Trust.

Makoto looked at this small coin confused. She was the Senshi electricity, of wood, and of courage, but no place in her job description did it once say Trust. Her mind tried to pin point what significance that could possibly mean to her, in almost an instant she realized what it meant.

She was a child when her parents died. She was a child when she had to fight in school. She was a mere child in everything she did. When she fought to become an adult, she finally got her wish. However the years of hardship for her made her fear everyone. Her ability to fight so well came from the wish to protect herself. She wanted, no… Needed to be a one person army. Her cold fearful stature she took on kept people away, but in the end, she was the one most fearful. It took Strength, willpower, and courage to trust Usagi and the Senshi. To believe in them fully, took a lot of time. Trust was what she gave them, it was fragile, but a very brave thing for her to give back when she had first met them. That word was one of almost endless power within itself.

She could feel Yasu still cling to her, and the distrust of what would happen if the little girl let her go. With a sigh she removed Yasu from her back, looking deep into the child's frightened eyes. Makoto felt for a moment she was staring at herself, and perhaps in a small way she was.

"Yasu… I need for you to understand, the future will be different. That's why we are doing all of this. We will make it through this together as a family, but for that to happen, I need for you to trust me when I tell you I'm not going to die on you…or your mom. I have for too much to live for to let myself be killed. Ok?" Makoto said as the child still clung to her like Velcro.

-------END FLASHBACK------------

_To view a child who is in effect a smaller version of what you used to be, perhaps alternatively viewing an older person as who you will be would be a lie. No matter what, there can only be one person of exactness at one time, thus no one can be you, and you can never be anyone else._

_Grandfather paradox: You know you will be killed, to save the lives of your children you send them back in time to be raised by a younger version of yourself. Meanwhile that's what the other side had wanted you to do, why? Because they want to kill you and you're children in the past. However this preludes your child's conception at the time thus if you were to become pregnant the child you carry would not be the child you see in front of your own eyes, therefore the child they saved would have been a different child all together. Now, let's look at it from a different perspective, what if it was your own bloodline you had attempted to kill? Would the same truth still be there? The answer is no, because, as logic states you cannot kill your own grandfather if you have not been born._

_Paradox: A statement or group of a statement that brings upon contradiction that defies basic logic or expresses a non dual truth._

----FLASHBACK--------

"What the hell?! What is all this! AND WHERES THE DAMNED GROUND!" Haruka yelled as she tried to balance on the pole, noting Mari had just taken a seat.

"No use papa, you can yell all you want. It's not gunna do a damn thing. This is the best thing to ground we have." Mari laughed at her father's reaction to the entire ordeal.

"Well why the hell not! Is this really Uranus?!? No way can this be a place we used to live!" Haruka yelled again flailing as she almost lost her balance, finally taking a seat fearing for her life.

"Well, we lived in the sky. This planet was called the aeronautic capital of the galaxy. Back then the city floated on air, piloted on the planet, but manipulating the wind from other gravitational forces from other planets. Now though the planet has no gravity and our home is basically debris in outer space. No idea where it all is. Some of the heaver peaces got stick in the gravitational pull, like the one we are sitting on." Mari explained as she looked below her and then sighed.

"Well isn't that just fucking peachy…" the blond said sarcastically.

"Yep. Some bits went onto the sun so we can't get them. In the future a different tactic was used but I never understood it exactly." Mari explained simply, as it mattered little too her. It was the past after all.

"Our home is not only in pieces! It's going on a damned adventure without anyone in it! WONDERFUL! Why are we here if our home is not! Of all the idiot ideas!" Haruka raged on extremely disturbed that her home in the past was not exactly where it should be.

"Well, whack your crystal hard on the side of the pole. That should do what we need it too. Then we can get out of here." Mari was bored with sitting in the middle of nowhere while being dragged around by her planet. She would much rather be back on earth right now, and it showed.

Haruka did as she was told hitting her crystal hard on the metal. The light once again took them over and soon Haruka found herself standing on a fluffy mass. Looking around she saw a Shield appear amongst the clouds. it was light weight and made of the same material as the sheath of her sword. It too had jewels imbedded in it. One of each color of the birthstones represented each Senshi.

She also saw a coin of her color imbedded into the back and she removed it from its place. When she did the hole it was in sealed up. She took a close look at the coin. It was in the shape of a bird. There was only one word on it, and it went right through the coin, making it possible to pass air through the holes where the letters were carved. Freedom.

Haruka thought long and hard on the reason the coin had that written on it. She had always wanted to be a bird. Fly above the restraints of this world, and see the beauty without rules or boundaries. She loved the wind, and she loved the fact it could go where ever it wanted. Even when she controlled it for an attack, she found it went where it wanted to go, not exactly where she aimed it. She had always envied the birds their positions. More so, she found it to be a caged life living as a Senshi. The thoughts of her demons always plagued her.

--------END FLASHBACK-------

_Just when one thinks they fully understand something they realize that the depth will eventually become immeasurable. To want to be free to do as one may wish they allow themselves to push aside the fact that perhaps there is more to carry after the door is opened. Each door they pass they must accept the true weight of their choice, crashing and burning as the eventual result. With each new rule, each misplaced step they fail to realize the cage is still there, even if it is much larger._

_Paradox of free will: If a Deity knew how we will act when he created us then why were we awakened, why couldn't we have just known from birth and in the end how can there be free will?_

_Paradox: A statement or group of a statement that brings upon contradiction that defies basic logic or expresses a non dual truth. Sometimes, the statements do not actually relate to the contradiction, rather the painful irony of any truth within this world._

_----------_FLASHBACK----------------

"How in the world… Astronomically this is the closest planet to the sun. How does a planet so close become covered in ice?" Saeko wondered aloud hoping for an answer. The ice was clear as day and it was enthralling to see everything in the wonderland. There was no snow at all leaving the skies clear for the most part.

"Simple, Mercury was the most advanced with technology. This planet was far too hot, but with the ice around here the conditions made it livable. Soon this planet will fail and turn to the one you all studied and know so well. Before that happened though, this was our home. One day it will be cast in ice once again." Yasu sighed as she led the march.

The walk lead them to an icy cave, the inside looked like a clear mirror and the beauty continued to astound them. On the other side of the cavern lay the remains of a once beautiful city, and within it, the quiet castle of ice Yasu had visited many times, although she preferred the thunders of Jupiter. Deep red tainted and frozen within the ice gave an eerie undertone. Clearly blood and artifacts from the days of war scattered the ground.

"This should be self explanatory by this point." Yasu said as her eyes once again watered, but this time she kept the tears back, but only barely. The salt stung her eyes and she had to keep them shut. "Do like I told Maka, Shatter your crystals on the surface, you both should be able to get something from the planet." It was apparent the child was holding in her emotions, yet it was also understandable, this was the place she had seen battle, and most likely death.

Even if it was in the future, there were also bitter memories now that showed their story of deaths for a cause. Ami, and most likely Saeko, both fought here and even if they could not remember it clearly had probably lost a great many friends in that war. Saeko's old body could have been laid to rest at this very spot, and she would never truly know it. She now understood the carnage first hand. The unshed tears in her granddaughter's eyes confirmed that the future would not always hold perfection.

Both threw down their crystals in unison and light filled the area different hues of blue covered the sky in a small rainbow. All three of them were engulfed and it was out of anything Saeko could describe. Before them were two floating objects.

Ami approached first. In front of her imbedded in ice was a Small computer, Larger than the Ice-nine, yet far lighter and more advanced. She opened it and inside a small disk compartment laid a small disk shaped coin. It said only one word. Risk.

Ami looked the coin unsure what that actually meant. She had seen the coins the others brought back, and all of them spoke volumes about the person they went too. Looking at hers she saw little in common. She thought about all the things she had done in her life, carefully calculating everything. Always being prepared. Risk was something she never liked to do… yet as a Senshi that's what she embraced. She had to risk her life, toy with things and fight foes. Her coin was reminding her why she became a Senshi, and the weight it carried.

Turning to her mother she nodded and Saeko walked to the other item. On the second block of ice there was a medal. It was a show of her bravery in battle from the past, proof she had once fought in these war zones. Next to it lay a small leather case, inside was her old ID rank badge, and a photo of herself standing next to the royal family, there was a coin below it, in the shape of a frame, etched on the inside of the square carving said her word. Time.

Thinking on it, that word was one of venom, and of happiness. She always wanted to have enough time to do all she wanted in her life, and she always cursed time for going too quickly or too slowly. In the end, she realized she was her own paradox, she wanted speed sometimes, extreme slowness others. In a small way, it was a very important eye opener.

----------END FLASHBACK------

_To understand the facts as what they really are. To view a bigger photograph, one not always seen with clarity, understanding that painful memories will always resided within the soul of any living being along with the cold hard truth that on occasions we must test ourselves past the breaking point. We must fight for what we believe in, even if those values differ greatly and thus our morals become questioned._

_Temporal paradox: In thinking about a war that this Senshi wanted to stop she needed to create a way to bring the final end to a utopian world, but what happens when this time traveler does things in the past that prevent her from her intended goal in the first place?_

_Paradox: A statement or group of a statement that brings upon contradiction that defies basic logic or expresses a non dual truth. Sometimes, the statements do not actually relate to the contradiction, rather the painful irony of any truth within this world, the funny thing is the word 'Truth' is one that can be flexed in many ways; one person's truth is another person's lie._

_---------FLASHBACK------_

"I lived in this place? I don't remember it being so expensive looking." Minako said in wonder as she took in the scenery. It truly was beautiful, and the diamonds that studded the more expensive housings made it look like the planet shimmered in the stars.

"Yes, though most of the time you were on the moon, this was your place of birth. As you can see, even in this ruined state it is nowhere near the harsh conditions the other planets faced. We have no need to go to the forging point of the crystal since this entire planet is built up of the same substances, smashing it anyplace will do." Yumi said as Minako nodded.

She took one look at her crystal before throwing it to the ground allowing more of her light to envelop them. A large gem encrusted box lifted from the ground, covered in gold. When she approached the box she noted the craftsmanship. Slowly and gently she lifted the top and found the inside lined with velvet. Inside was her gift, a locket. It was etched in fine delicate metals and attached to a golden chain. Inside was left empty with a small paper note saying 'fill with love'. And next too it still in the red velvet was her coin in the shape of five figures. Her word was Sister.

She thought long and hard of what that would mean for her. She had a large family, unlike her Senshi counter parts her blood relatives were everywhere. It wasn't exactly closely knit, but the family was very large and spanned the globe. Some in America, others scattered the UK and Japan. Out of all of the scouts she was the one with the biggest family by relation. Thinking on it carefully, she also noted that she wasn't very close to most of them. She hardly knew most of them, and if she was honest with herself, she really didn't mind not knowing who they were.

She was like Ami in that way, happy to muse about family she never sees. Then she thought about Usagi, and how she looked like her twin, jokingly calling each other sister on occasion. She thought of Makoto and how many times they had saved each other's sorry butt over the years. All of the encouragement and slight rivalry they had. She thought about Rei and all the love she had for her, and how much like a family they all were to each other. It was then she realized, they were her family of Senshi. Sisters in arms, to protect the ones they loved. She also noted, that Venus and Earth were noted to be sister planets. The moon came from the earth. When she thought about it everything clicked into one galactic puzzle piece.

_--------END FLASHBACK---------_

_Sometimes we relate to that we either seek, or can at least understand to a degree. It is better to know only small bits and pieces of one's life. No one should know everything about everybody, however to find a common balance within everyone should be a goal. However what if not everyone wanted a common balance, but to be different. To be the same and to be different fully is impossible, but to find a balance is the struggle of everyone in life, be it from strength or weakness._

_Paradox of tolerance: Should one tolerate intolerance; if intolerance would destroy the possibility of tolerance? In galactic war many suffer and welcome the loss of many. Who are the Senshi to allow that to happen, yet as Sailor Senshi, as that of combat, no better than that named a dog of the military at what point do they say stop. At what point do they agree to disagree and at what point do they take lives. This is the one internal battle every Senshi must face no matter what side of ground they stand on. Each and every one will have a slightly different answer, yet in that effective paradox do they not see a balance?_

_Paradox: A statement or group of a statement that brings upon contradiction that defies basic logic or expresses a non dual truth. Sometimes, the statements do not actually relate to the contradiction, rather the rather painful irony of any truth within this world, the funny thing is the word 'Truth' is one that can be flexed in many ways; one person's truth is another person's lie. Some of the laws of a paradox do not have universally accepted answers for the questions posed._

The memories the Senshi allowed to pass through their minds became a somewhat inward battle of not allowing everything they had believed to be a lie. Meanwhile Yumi thought they had seen enough for now. Saria had allowed them to see many things in the past, present, and future. Saria had been trying to show them everyone was indeed a paradox, in every single way possible. "I have shown you only part of what you needed to see, things you have lived through, things that others have not, you are all in charge of your own future, but please keep in mind this gift of paradox was given to us by the one person who no longer stands to fight by our side. What will you choose in light of the new information?"

"If you're showing us this, what does that mean for me if I fight?" Rei asked looking at her coin with a deep feeling of confusion.

"That depends on what you want to do. I've said it once I'll say it again. Give me a future to believe in and I'll show you all of what should have been, could have been, and what will be." Yumi answered as she turned her back to walk away, Yasu and Mari followed behind leaving the others with more to think about than they had ever known before. Minako chased after them, now a new question within her mind.

"You've said that before." Minako looked confused, sad even. "You'll show us things, but my question is; how is that possible? You aren't a mage."

"No I am not. I don't need the power of time to show you things like that." Yumi spoke softly almost sadly. "There isn't much to say, I am your daughter I can guarantee you that much, however be that as it may Flame is my power and as that power I can see visions, that is a Flame trait. Let me ask you this, do you think mergers in powers only deal with that of attacks? If that is how you view things you will never be a good combat leader." Yumi scoffed before turning her back, emotionless as always when she had a score to settle she made one of her view crystal clear. "You are the ones unable of merging your own powers within your selves. You have merging DNA but you are all separate beings, us, your children are a product of the love you have for each other, but let me ask you this; in the testing had anyone tried to combine attacks before firing them off? You are born to wield metals, but are you really unable to combine flame within the metal you fight with? If Mom set it ablaze couldn't you wield your own chains of flame? It is your inability to understand the elements around you and the balance within those elements. Until you do you will fail no matter what you do." Yumi ended it there, running into the trees.

The morning sun glowed just barely past the treetops as Rei prepared herself mentally for the fight she was going to partake in soon. That night she had confessed her fears to Minako about the idea of the fights they were about to partake in. Furthermore, she didn't want to place Yumi into danger, however that would have to be the eventual outcome, they all knew it. She allowed a tear to slip down her cheek as the smell of food cooking in the early morning meant soon she would be off to a place she wasn't sure she could handle, at least not without Minako and the others by her side, sadly however she could only take Yumi and the girl was no place in sight.

Minako could feel the distress Rei was feeling quite clearly, almost too noticeably. Rei, for her part had found herself by the river, confused and lost, even as she felt an embrace from behind and the caress of Minako as soft hands trailed down tense shoulders, over strong arms and abs to finally find a resting place as they held the fearful woman close. Minako let a stressed sigh pass her lips as she rest her head on Rei's back. The blond was quiet but Rei could still feel the wet tears as they fell from Minako's eyes. "Minako." That was the only think Rei could get to come out of her mouth as she too lost emotional ground she stood on, letting the real weight of the day flow freely in her mind, and in that effect she also allowed that weight to overtake her as she entwined herself within Minako's embrace, finding solace within the warmth of one she cared so deeply for.

After breakfast Rei gave her coin to Yasu. As the two opposing sides faced each other it would be clear. Katan Flame of Dark Moon, and Rei Flame of Light Moon, would be the first to face the tides of battle. Hotaru, the figurehead with the least ties in this particular battle held both the coins in place and deep red burned the world around them into a faded darkness. In the place of loved ones who had once stood by their side all that could be seen was carnage in the sand. Flames, hot flames, searing and painful as the smog engulfed the sky. No one, not even those of such a deity could sustain where they were for very long. Where was this? Mars perhaps, yes perhaps this would be most fitting for a battle. Before her stood Katan, blades drawn, a look of murder etched in her face. Off to the side Yumi found herself watching the battle unseen by the combatants.

"Draw forth you're abilities Mars, This is no hold barred, we fight to the death. You die, you lose your right to be leader to that of flame and will bow to me. Better make haste if you intend to win. My kin will not suffer because of you any longer!" Katan spat circling around the sandy dunes quite at home with the unsteady atmosphere. "I, unlike you, have some damned honor, so I'll warn you here and now. You're standing on my turf." Even if she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around she was a fair fighter in places that demanded respect, this fight just happen to be just such an occurrence.

"Same paradox goes for you. I am of flame don't forget." Rei wasn't backing down as lavender eyes hardened, waiting for an opening. Battle stance at the ready she challenged the first blow, stealth being her advantage. 'Mars don't fail me now' she thought as she shouted off an attack signaling the start of battle. "Fire Soul!" She stated rather than shouted keeping the element of being hard to see close at hand. The flame burst through the rain of ash, but all it achieved was revealing her attack point.

"You think fire attacks work on me? Fuckin hell… And you say you're ready to be a leader." Katan's voice carried around the battle ground before them. "You want a stealth battle fine by me, but I will not allow you the luxury of finding my location easily." Katan threw a dagger into the sand below her, allowing a cynical voice to accompany her. "Listen here bitch, if you so intend to fight me, then do it the right way. I wield fire; you're of Flame get the damned picture? No, well let me spell it out for you!" Katan said as she fired off an attack of similar magnitude; however her flame hit Rei dead on.

"That didn't even hurt. Fight me if that's what you really want!" Rei growled angry at the accusation of being a less than combatant fighter.

In a matter of second Rei found herself in a choke hold with a knife gazing her neck, Katan's smirk twisted as she allowed the slightest pressure to puncture Rei's skin lightly. "Let's try this again. See that blade over there?" Katan's eyes wondered to the old rusty metallic object sticking out irregularly in the sand. "That is what you will fight me with. We are of flame, we are on a planet not that of Mars but that of an outer realm? Do you not see it yet you dumb bitch, we are in an area where attacks of magic are totally useless. On other deities then perhaps you'd have a chance that way, but not with me. Not in my domain. You got that you little earth shit?" Katan kicked Rei to the ground before stepping back enough to give her adversary room to move.

Rei picked up the dagger and eyed it carefully before looking to the tall woman in front of her. "You could have killed me right then. Why didn't you?" Rei could see contemplation from that question, one of sadness and what could only be claimed pure, utter hatred, the overly calm response left Rei dumbfounded. "Because I don't want your blood on my hands to be the result of dishonor, you've committed that crime but I refuse to fall to that level." Katan noted Rei stood still and sped forth.

Rei used the blade to her defense, yet made no move to strike back. Katan had now opened a box made with something that tasted like bile in Rei's mouth. This woman had uttered words Rei would never do willingly, not without a justified reason. "What the hell are you saying? You guys were after us, and it wasn't even you I've killed." She retaliated with her own barrage of swings with close range combat, yet Katan seemed as if it mattered little, the flurry of dagger strikes seemed slow paced, ill timed, that's when it hit her. 'She's toying with me…I'm like her rag doll. Why?' Matching dagger strikes like a mirror was the only thing Rei could do as she used her free hand barely stop the knife blade Katan held in her hand, the sharp edge cutting soft flesh, expelling small grunt of pain as crimson liquid trailed down Rei's hand. "What the hell do you want? Just say it already, you could kill me so damned easy it's freakish, so why am I standing here as you're puppet! I'm not a play thing to abuse!"

"Funny," Katan laughed her coiling her knife deeper before she pulled it away. "I think a few of our side spoke the same thing when we were slaughtered. Perhaps not by you, but a version of you, it is because of you, past or present that we were unwelcomed and killed, even if we are of the same deity. At that point I think it is my right as a living being to fend for my life, and as I see it you stand here a threat to my future and for that I cannot forgive what you have caused wrong in my life."

"Oh? Even if I can't remember what I did, even if it is a past me that caused you harm, the Senshi that you've battered before you now remember none of it." Rei whispered as she looked at her own hand bleeding heavily, the stench in the air becoming nauseating. "I'll tell you what I can remember though, I remember fighting those of many different origins. Dark Kingdome This, Dark Moon Clan that, I grew up knowing nothing but to hate you people, and why? Simple, as a kid I saw my world crashing down around me, and then magically, as it this grand fate of mine, seemingly pulled out of hells ass, gave me some blond haired, blue eyed, cry baby as an answer. I took that answer for my own and cursed myself and others for a long time. Most of all I cursed being a Senshi and having to fight you people, the ones who attacked me and my friends, harmed my grandfather, and put innocent people without powers in danger! When I had to watch those I loved die around me for the first time I lost each and every ounce of respect I could give to you because I at that time could merely be called a child. I was a damned kid in what I remember; Even so, do you still hate me for doing what anyone would have done?"

"I do hate you. I wish the worst of deaths to befall you by my hand, simply because you chose to forget my past, no matter how painful it may be for me, simply because you justify we were still young enough, impressionable enough, that it should have made a difference. I know for that fact you are trying to only cover your own ass. No one of the Flame would be little one such as I with utter rubbish. Saying you're reasons are justified while mine remain merely an afterthought. Fuck that, fuck you're idealistic ways. We don't need that among us."

Standing ridged Rei looked at the dagger in her hands. "Is that what you think? That I don't remember and so thus within that logic I don't care as a result? Katan, what are you? Dumbass, listen closer so you don't miss hear a word I'm about to say." Rei brought her knife to the very hand that continued to bleed. "See these wounds? You made them on me, you carved into my body and all I have done is match you're blows, all I have done is block you're barrage of attacks. You know what you've caused, the damage is done, yet I'm not beating you down am I? I'm not kicking you in the face, trying to harm you am I? No, I'm not, I'm trying to figure out why I of all the people in this world have to be the one you choose to abuse simply because that's what you want. That's what you need to feel better about things I as I am now have no control over. My question is this: When will it end? At what point has it gone too damned far! At what point will you be happy? When I'm dying, in a pool of my own blood? How long will it take, how far will you go?"

Katan didn't answer as she steeled herself not letting her guard down. "I may have been some ass clown in the past. In fact I have full reason to think I was, but, that is not me as I am now. That was a past me raised to fight as a Fire deity, raised of Flame. In the life I lead now, I am not of that deity; it does not own me and control my every whim. I will not kill for the sake of simply having a fun game with another's life. I was raised to respect life. As a human I was taught that a value of a human life cannot be measured by one single vantage point. Whoever the hell I was back then, you can forget that person had ever existed because I am not her. I am Hino Rei, raised by my grandfather, the only stable guidance I ever had within my life after my mother was taken from me. If you want to stand here and bitch to me about honor look at yourself, you have no damned honor injuring me like this. I have died once willingly in the name of those I loved, and I knew it was going to be a suicide when I did it back then as well. I will be no different now, you want to talk to me about honor then do it in the name of those you love not in the name of revenge!"

Rei locked eyes with Katan, violet eyes both murderous and pleading. An odd combination yet fitting as she ran headlong into Katan, the very knife used to defend herself landing the final blow as she cut through the vein on Katan's neck, in return she received a similar fate as the knife to Katan's far longer blade pierced Rei's heart, this ending her instantly. Blood pooled for only a moment until sparks of green filled the air; this was when one voice could be heard among the unsettling silence.

"Your death would mean the loss of your deity and yet you both lost you're lives. As that of the womb, I Sailor Star Maker, have seen you both grieve losses and cherish the birth anew. Without one of you taking the lead there will be no power given for that of Flame, you're brash reactions could cause lives dear to you to be lost and that's why you're souls are contained here in these gates. One of you, will attain you're ultimate form, the other, will become that of mortality, however only one may move in either direction. Different paths must be chosen. Let it be known if bloodshed is all you seek, perhaps leading the people versed for combat and war seems to be a good idea, but in the end will you hold the grace of a god to offer pity and mercy for those who have no voice? On that same note, could you lead these people with clarity, knowing they seek both to kill in constant battle for revenge while also seeking redemption from the crimes committed?"

"As of the voice of flame I would. I know power and I understand it well. Flame is that of vengeance, it is destruction more powerful than the credit given for it. I wish to harness this power to be used for both. No one can attain perfection; no leader will be the best, yet even if that remains the case I have to try." Katan's soul rang out.

"Grace of god? Then the answer is no. No one is a god; no living being that could combat in a living breathing world can come close to a god. To seek redemption is a trait common in those with reasons to find hope and solace. To have faith in something, anything at its best can be a difficult road. I'm not a god, the more and more I see of this world I'm lead to believe mortals were made because powers of this magnitude only lead to what I'm doing now, floating at a green light unsure of a path. I'm no better than I was at fourteen if that's the case. Where's Usagi now when I need her now? Where the hell is my queen now?

"Indeed that is a question I cannot answer." Another voice rang out, this one belonging to Sailor Star Fighter. "As a light to a path of combat I have found that to be involved in every single battle becomes tiring. Indeed humans were created to be ones that would be unable to harm each other; however lines of deities still reside within human beings. That was why war could still exist. With our without Senshi powers killing will result no matter what you choose to do, if that remains the case why would either of you, those who fight for peace want to continue to lead in this battlefront?"

"Because I have no other choice, Setsuna gave me life. That is why I have to fight, so more death cannot and will not happen for the Dark Moon." Katan spoke simple words, as if they were the only facts in her life.

"I agree, I was given an answer in my life and I chose to accept that answer willingly. What type of human would I be if I didn't follow through totally and willingly?" Rei decided to toss back another question.

"Yumi and Vesta, please step forth." Sailor Star Healer ordered. "You have heard both sides of the argument, you know what must be done in this event. Both of you have been given ability, one that can only be used once and you were granted this choice freely. The choice to redeem your power and future rein within a planet. Please state your choice now."

Vesta looked to Yumi seeking approval before opening her mouth. "I am not a living being. I am Sailor Vesta and my power was that of Flame. I do not seek this powerful leader to die, not when she had allowed my freedom long ago. Being that of the Dead Moon, I embody that which has been lost before awakening from sleep. Sailor Mars, Hino Rei, I agree, power should not control you as that of a living being, you have proven to me in the allowance of your death that you will willing toss away your own life so that others can live on. I will use my ring and allow her life to go on in my steed and as a result pass on my role of the future to Yumi. Her past has shown me she can be a capable Senshi to protect Chibiusa and in the event the Light Moon becomes of power she will far surpass my abilities. Live freely Hino Rei, lead your people with the values that you learned being raised by a human, in the end I feel for that of the flame this is the right path."

"You will give your life in place of hers without regret?" Healer asked as the Ring on Sailor Vesta's finger glowed in response.

"I will willingly, Katan will bring only more death and Yumi should have life. I have learned the way of the Flame because of Rei. The Dark Moon will seek vengeance if their deity remains in power, Rei will not allow that when she takes the throne." Vesta explained before embracing Yumi. "My faith is in you; my weight I would have had to carry is now on your shoulders. Do not fail Yumi and do right by Chibiusa." As her body began to fade a new color of light gathered around Vesta. "Rei, I give you my power and a weapon I would have used in life, Katan has allowed you a weapon as well. Take these treasures with you along with your newly won status. Learn the meanings behind that dagger and you will have unlocked the meaning of your coin." A red crimson color, one of blood replaced the normal colors that would have ensued. Rei could feel her own body returning as the red lights started to fade and within it she felt renewed.

A power unlike what she had known before fully engulfed her body as the darkness drifted away and Rei stood on earth with Yumi by her side, Katan no place in sight. Her body was as she knew it to be before the battle had begun, except now donned at her hip were the tools to fully utilize her strength as a Senshi. A dagger at her hip and whip peace bound at her other side gave her the weapon of others within her deity. A staff where her coin took the shape of a flame, a heart of metal surrounding, similar to that of the one Setsuna carried. Her eyes widened when she finally realized the magnitude of her power, those around her bowed in respect.

"Rei, Welcome home, Queen of the Flame." Hotaru spoke quietly also bowing in respect.

"Don't peg me as some great being. I'm still Rei." She said smiling down at the smaller girl before donning a sad face. "Hotaru…. Is Katan…" Rei trailed off realizing her answer.

"Once the new world is formed she will either be reborn by her choice or she will remain dead, it is her choice now. Vesta gave her life willingly but she has the choice to be human when the time comes. That ring not only forfeits the owners' life, it forfeits their powers as well." Hotaru explained before looking to Yumi "you have your coin still, I was sure you'd be the one to use it, but I see Vesta saved you from such a choice. Don't let her down Yumi."

"I won't." Yumi smiled as she looked to the sky happily. One fight was won and very little was lost this time thankfully. She could only hope the next fight would end the same way. "Thank you Vesta. I won't let you down… and if you are out there I hope one day you seek mortality."

TBC!

* * *

Well? How was that for a chapter 7? Come read and review. Let me know people are actually reading this thing now that I'm back in action.


	8. Words of Wisdom

A/N: I can finally update this poor fan fiction. I feel bad for leaving it for so long…Bad me…very, very bad on my part. But I'm back. Anyways, since the TSK series is my baby so to speak, it was one of the first I started and all, I'm coming back to work with it, albeit slowly.

Since I need to get back into the swing of typing This'll be a short chapter. No more ungodly monster sized chapters for a while.

Anyway, before I murder this chapter by making the A/N too long I'll get on with the fiction. Please leave a review.

I DO NOT own Sailor Moon! (I really think I need to plaster that onto my face. perhaps then I won't have to type that every single time.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Words of Wisdom.

Rei stood in the morning light confused with all she had ever known about herself and others. When she stood still like this she felt the weight of her real power loom over her, and, yet it felt as if she was a broken soul. She had won her battle, and yet, Katan's spirit remained in a state unease. Rei just knew that much to be true. Her powers were strong but she could have lost, and now Rei knew first hand. She was indeed mortal. She always had been.

The battle on Mars had awakened a new sense of being within Rei. It wasn't something overtly new, but, it was something that changed her outlook entirely. If it was something Katan had said, or, what she had done during the battle, Rei wasn't sure. She did know however, that preceding the fight the rest of the combat roster had been decided. Everything was taking on a new air, and being a Leader of the Flame had beckoned a meaning Rei never knew existed.

Her mind wandered to what she used to know. The truth of her life flashed before her eyes, seeking answers from a now unreachable past. Her grandfather, living at the shrine, everything…it was all gone. She wasn't alone on this morning, somehow she knew the souls of the ones out there would be reborn too; however, they wouldn't be who she remembered them to be. They wouldn't even know her to be the person she used to be. Fate had changed, and continued to do so.

Everyone could agree to that. Fate had them ensnared and now there wasn't any escape.

That was why Hotaru took pity on them. All of them, and, now she would do what she never should. She left early that morning, riding out on a horse that no doubt would take her far away, telling no one why. Only Rei saw her figure leave, and she followed. Why, Rei couldn't be clear, but her heart indicated that she needed too, thus, she did. Following Hotaru with quick paces to keep up, she called out quietly.

"Can I help you, Flame's Rei?" Hotaru addressed softly. She stopped the horse, but did not face the Leader of Flame head on.

"Just tell me something…" Rei huffed out slightly tired from running. "Why does it feel like I don't belong here anymore?"

"Senshi weren't meant to reside on Earth alone." Hotaru said simply. "They are immortal to some degree. You are the power of Mars, the new Queen. Thus, your people need you, and, your planet is now free from its shackles. Whoever the leader of the Neo Moon is, it matters not, and you are the Queen of Flame regardless of the final outcome."

"I don't understand. I thought I would only attain the throne if Usagi became the Queen." Rei said in utter shock.

Hotaru shook her head in remorse. The Senshi failed to really pay attention. "Doing well by your coin doesn't actually mean winning the fight, all winning guarantees is that you will lead your people. The final leader of all the deities would be pending on the coin in and of itself."

"How do I do well by my coin?" Rei asked somewhat upset. "What do I do? How do I do it? I have nothing to forgive!"

"If that is what you think, you will fail. Go to your people, go to Mars, you'll find your answers there. Tell the others you are going to those of Flame. That is your calling now." Hotaru explained as she walked away.

"Wait!" Rei shouted, not caring if she woke everyone else up or not. "Tell me why! Why didn't you say those things before?"

Hotaru paused again, looking back as if she was pondering her own question. "Would it matter now? Setsuna-mama gave you all a choice to change fate, and you've done so, but, fate always has a price, that price ever changing. You must adapt and change along with your choices. We spoke of many things, I, back when I was Saturn…no, even now I also have a burden of fate to bear."

"Damn it!" Rei said as Hotaru resumed her trail. There were few things Rei tolerated when it came to Senshi matters. She was dragged along in so many ways and now she thought it sick and twisted. "Answer me!" She said as she kicked sand in the direction of the departing girl. "Give me something to hold onto."

"Rei!" The calls came from some of the awoken Senshi. Minako's ringing out among the rest. "What's wrong…?" The blond asked once she got closer to Rei, her voice a bare whisper. "What happened?" Yumi was only a few paces behind as she slowed to a walk.

"Her place is with her deity." Yumi explained stopping a few feet short. "I feel it too; Mars is calling for us. A ruler must go to her people."  
"No!" Rei shot back. "I'm not going. I'm staying here! This is where I belong."  
"Will you repeat your past?" Yumi asked all too angrily. "Will you go back on your word?"  
"I've never done that…" Rei's voice held sorrow and vengeance. "But if I go to Mars…"  
"You'll leave us behind." Yumi said seriously. "Show me a future to believe in, and I'll show you what should have been. Keep your word."

"You can't mean that." Minako turned to look at Yumi clearly upset. "If she goes to Mars you may not see her again! How can you want that?"

"If she's really the mother I used to know, she won't fail…she will be back...but then again, the mother I used to know is in a future I'll never have again…pardon me while I take a stab in the dark." Yumi deadpanned, emotion leaving her, a cold stare engulfing her. "We almost did lose her…do you want to tempt fate again? Do you want to fight it? Will you do it?"

"I don't understand…" Minako answered quietly as more Senshi appeared on the horizon. "How could we have lost her?"

"My mother is still who she used to be, but, that person was vengeful. Has she forgiven fate? Has she accepted it for the real truth that it is? Will she carry out her job knowing that is what she should do? Or will she do again what happened during the battle? Will she always fight to such an end?"

"I…I don't know…" Rei answered quietly, somewhat confused.

"A younger version of me hadn't known either." Yumi answered honestly. "When I was ten and shoved on earth…I felt lost, as if I didn't know you anymore. However, me, as I am now, sixteen years old, I am the age you were when you were forced to once again live your life in constant battle. You told me the story back when I was a child on the Moon…back when I wasn't a child of direct paradox. What you told me about your life growing up, now I see why you became the adult you were." Yumi's eyes went soft and on pure impulse she hugged Rei.

Then Yumi pulled away, her eyes held nothing but severity. "My mother, that other adult is gone. If this future does pan out the way Setsuna wanted, you won't be that person to leave us behind. However, in order for that future to happen you need to trust fate and forgive it, just like I have to. I want to be a kid again. I want to trust fate and forgive what I couldn't control, but, I need faith. I need my mom…a ten year old shouldn't have to go on without a family…that's why…we are what we are."

Rei softened at that. Although she couldn't say she willingly understood. "Alright…" She didn't even know what she was agreeing to do. Only that she had to do it. Forgive what fate did wasn't an easy task, nor could she even know where to begin. "Then, I'll be off to Mars…as a Queen should do."

"Before you do…" Yumi hesitated for a moment. "Merger your power with each other." she answered looking at both Rei and Minako.

"How do we even do that?" Minako asked, knowing full well Yumi had the information needed.

"I can't answer that one. You two need to figure it out on your own. Be the parents I know you can be." Yumi said before turning to leave. "…don't let me become what you see now. I don't want to be this person, the memories I've grown up with are things that I don't want to have to grow into."

Rei nodded and Yumi left, running away with her head down, as if staying around any longer would be too painful. Yumi went back to the other Senshi, holding her little brother back as they explained the situation about Rei going to Mars. Yumi also asked everyone to stay behind. Final goodbyes weren't for them to make. If they said goodbye now it would be as if everyone had given up. Yumi didn't want that.

Minako and Rei walked along the grassy area for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. Finally Rei stopped causing Minako to look at her. All of the uncertainty in the world seemed to pool in their eyes. "Minako…promise me…whatever happens that you'll be alright."

"I can't promise that. You know I can't. We battle for Usagi above all else. That hasn't changed, we just have more to fight for now." At that Minako sobered a bit knowing Rei hadn't wanted to hear that all too true response. "Yumi…she's a lot like you in her older form. So standoffish and confused, so inward, just like you used to be when I first met you…before D point…now looking back, D point was nothing like this."

"Yes it is. I died in the fight with Katan. I acted in the same angry manner I did when we were fighting before. This is exactly like D point…it's just we're older now. We have more answers than we had before, but…that's the only real difference." Rei sighed, bringing Minako into an embrace. "If I could give you my powers I would in a heartbeat, you know that."

"That's also why I assume Yumi didn't want to tell us." Minako answered back softly. "However, I have noted something." Minako smiled as she pulled the whip from Rei's side. "You could battle like me, and I, like you. Senshi powers really are fluent…"

"I'm going to miss you, ya know." Rei sniffed, fighting back unshed tears.

"None of that." Minako cried into Rei's shoulder. "None of that from you…not now…not after all of this...we'll be together again soon."

"How can you be so sure?" The voice was that of Rei's passion, her voice thick with emotion and power.

"Because…I can't give up just yet…" Minako answered back, capturing Rei's lips with her own.

* * *

"You're positive?" Ami asked softly as her and Yasu spoke softly in the distance.

"As much as I can be." Yasu responded back quietly. "This battle isn't the first, nor will it be the last. To merger your powers should be something you already know how to do. I remember you speaking of old stories where several of you would attack something at the same time. Attacks, rather Senshi powers only have limits within elemental boundaries. Besides that, you shouldn't have any real issues helping to power each other up."

"Rei was alright, what makes you think I won't be?" Ami wondered aloud. "I've fought in my fare share of battles too, you can't be biased."

"I'm not." The teen growled in annoyance. "Look, Rei could have been lost; Flame would have been no more. That's because your attacks can and will cancel each other out. You'll be fighting an opponent who's just as powerful and as smart as you. I'm only thinking of the best logical strategy. This is indeed a war. It's just condensed, that's the only real difference."

"I'm…" Ami sighed running a hand through her hair in exasperation. "I'm just not sure about this. I don't know how to control Makoto's element. In all reality I would deem this dangerous. You can't want me to start shocking things again randomly do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm not so hateful that I want you to know what that's like. Trust me; it's not what one could call fun." Yasu laughed lightly. She knew all too well what would happen if one mixed powers, she herself did suffer similar situations. "Still, we only have three rings on our side. Our ring can't be used lightly; I can't just use it on a whim like we thought… That's why we need you guys to do this."

Ami seemed to quietly contemplate everything she was being told. She knew from before, when she had been carrying the twins, that powers were easy to transfer. However, with that knowledge at her disposal it left her with other questions. She couldn't really voice any of them, none could be worded properly.

Yasu continued, knowing well of the way Ami's mind tried to analyze Senshi situations. "There will be a reaction, I won't lie about that. You'll most likely shock yourself this time around. The causes for the power merger from before just happen to be running around in that grassy field." Yasu explained looking at Nao and Hitomi. "If you call forth any type of electricity, you'll most likely get a good jolt in return. Water and electricity obviously don't mix well."

"Yet you think it's possible?" The incredulous reply left much to be desired. "Say I do call forth Makoto's powers, and, let's say I do end up shocking myself…how is that any better than being attacked from the enemy?"

"I'm alive aren't I?" Yasu wasn't sure how other to explain things than what she had before. "I'm not altogether sure you will make it during the next combative fight. This is the only thing we can think of. We can't allow any more accidents happen like what happened to Rei and this is the only way we've figured out to deal with it. You'll be fighting someone who manipulates water; as a result, I would tend to think using an electric attack would be your best bet."

"I hope you're right Yasu…I really hope you're right..."

* * *

Minako had walked back to camp after tearfully seeing Rei off. She knew they would meet again, but Senshi matters came before anything else. It was painful to think about, and, yet Minako had to let Rei go. It was for a better future after all. She walked along slowly, her mind fully on the events of the day when she was taken away from her thoughts. Zori sitting on the side of the stream they had been using to catch fish.

"You didn't go with her." The boy said, looking at his blade, sharpening it lightly.

"I couldn't. My place is here." Minako answered back, trying to conceal her emotions. It was one thing to know that fact; it was another to state it aloud. "Why didn't you go back with Rei?"

"Yumi is here, thus, I am here." The soft clank of metal and rock gave a soothing sound in the place of what would be silence. "Besides, this is our home, the Queen will be back. She is a human after all, in her heart at the very least."

"A human…" The tone was hopeful underneath the saddened voice. "You can still call her that after all of this?"

"Dad told me humans were made because Senshi sinned and died, that Hotaru girl…she says she's human and that was what she wanted…but…I don't know if what dad says is true anymore. Not after the things Yumi says a lot. You were raised by humans, but you're a Senshi. What's the real difference? I guess that's what I want to know."

"There isn't an actual difference." That voice was the wisdom of an adult, a voice that had been quiet for far too long. "I used to think the same thing. That being human and being a Senshi were two completely different things. In some ways it can be. However, I raised Ami and she turned out alright despite all of the odds. She was raised by a human mother to be a human woman, however, as you can plainly see, she holds the title of a Senshi."

"What about you? That's armor a woman of Ice would wear only if they were protecting royalty. You must have powers to equal that as well."

"I don't." Saeko said aloud. "I was told every Sailor Senshi had powers, even you do, don't you Zori?" the boy nodded, but said nothing else as she went on to explain. "I don't have powers like you do. I think it's also because I don't want them, I think you all have unlocked your mind into a state that you could use powers. I haven't because I think deep inside, while I want to be by Ami's side, I don't think I could ever kill, I don't want to use them, and thus, I can't unlock them."

"Senshi powers aren't magic." Minako sighed, knowing what Saeko had thought the powers to be. "You can't turn them on or off, they just are. Plus, I don't remember any of our guards to be able to use powers."

"From some logic I can see the way you think, but, I also think you see things like that because you haven't been forced to view things from a place where power can't spark from your finger tips." Saeko started, pulling out her computer. "Humans, if we are going to generalize such a term, only really utilize their full potential for learning at particular ages. The younger one is, the easier it is for them to learn things, and, the older you get the harder it is to learn new information."

Minako shook her head. "We don't always need to think about them. Emotions have caused particular things to happen; Usagi's powers especially seem to have a lot more emotional standing. If she's highly upset she can total enemies just by crying, or so I've been told by Luna." Minako cringed, thinking on the aspects involving Usagi and the other Senshi. "Anyway, what does all of that talk of learning have to do with powers exactly? For me, it just comes as a second nature."

"I mean, the way we comprehend things." Saeko clarified. "For example, your identities are hidden unless you somehow break the forth wall so to speak. If one person is found out, all of you are found out. At least, that was for the humans of Earth that I knew. In the past, the idea of the Senshi seemed like a rather normal thing, the humans of the future also knew of them."

"Ok…" Minako and Zori gave Saeko an odd look. One of confusion among all else.

"I think Senshi and their elements are more accurately tied to the same basic principal. Like a gigantic brain. Some things are utilized by some parts of Senshi anatomy, others aren't. As a result, you learn some things and others you don't. The things you do learn becomes second nature, while by the same token, the things you don't are things you cannot comprehend later." The woman stopped when she realized she was just talking in circles. This was a recent thought process for her as well, and that as why she couldn't fully explain herself. It was a fascinating thing to think about.

Saeko looked over to Xen, who was on the other side of the river; Hana was also glued to her side. "If you need a second subject of interest, think of Ami. Ice wasn't abundant where she was raised, and yet she grew up happy and healthy. You don't experience the illnesses that the Senshi of your elements complain about. I think that's because you adapted to being human, that's also why I can't grasp the life of a Senshi fully. I wasn't raised to understand it, and all of you had been awakened at an age that made comprehending the powers easier."

"If that's really true, then what Hotaru had told Rei isn't true, at least not fully." The powers of Venus swirled around as she thought carefully, obviously trying to harness her thoughts into something more concrete. "You make it sound like we just fling magic around, and that's not exactly right. Also, humans don't live for years on end like we will."

"How do you know you really will?" Saeko asked in all reality. "Setsuna was the only one besides the cats to really say that outwardly. Cryptic messages are all well and good if one wants to be coy, but I tend to think there is more that Senshi powers, planet powers, or anything at play. I'm not saying there isn't something godlike about you, or that you are merely a human with powers anyone could wield, I'm just asking if you know the true nature of being a Senshi."

"No, but that's because we never posed those questions in the manner you have. All of us, including Ami never really thought to ask about that type of thing." Minako affirmed before sighing at the sky. "This is just too much, I never thought I had to question it before, but, it seems like I have too after all."

"We have other things to worry about." Zori stated seriously as she stood, shaking off the ground cover from his form. "Tonight there will be another battle. Ami will be fighting next, and, since sundown will fast approach, I assume we will be needed at camp."

"I was hoping we would get a reprieve tonight." Saeko sighed on edge about the entire combat prospect.

"Unfortunately, being a Senshi, like we are, waits for no one." Minako chuckled a bit at the thought. "Come on, less worrying more walking, we've been through worse than this."

"I really wish I could believe that…but I have nothing compare this too. All I hope is that we won't go back to the void…"

"You'll be fine, so will Ami. Now let's go," Minako said hurrying Saeko along. "The more you stand around worrying, the more you'll think of bad outcomes. I know from personal experience that in a fight, that's the last thing someone should be doing. Now lets go..."

TBC~~~~

* * *

Yes, like I said, short chapter. I need to get back into the swing of writing again, but it shouldn't take me too long to do. Please Read and Review.


End file.
